Beginning at the End: Finding the Path
by amybee
Summary: Beginning at the End immediately follows on from the end of The Flaw in the Plan. What will happen to Harry and the others now that Voldemort has fallen forever? What will they do and where will they go now they are finally free to choose their own paths.
1. Chapter 1: Return to the White Tomb

**Beginning at the End.**

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. More is the pity.

**Chapter One: Return to the White Tomb**

Harry woke suddenly and looked around at the red velvet hangings of his four poster bed. He could hear a strangled noise from across the room. He shoved his glasses on his face and with a flick of his wand opened the curtains. Across the room he saw Ron, spread-eagled across his bed, mouth open, snoring his head off. Harry climbed out of bed and began to dress himself. He packed his pyjamas into the rucksack that Kreacher had delivered to him from the Room of Requirement.

Downstairs in the common room there were Gryffindors from many generations. Some had camped on the floor and others slept on the comfortable armchairs and sofas. Arthur Weasley was crouched in front of the fire, speaking quietly to someone in the flames. Molly Weasley sat between her sons George and Percy, still weeping softly, holding tightly to her sons hands while a bewitched handkerchief flew back and forth across her face, wiping her eyes. Bill nodded to Harry from the armchair he sat in, his still sleeping wife curled up against his chest. Arthur stood up, brushing soot from his robes. He glanced at Molly and then, spotting Harry, hurried toward him.

"Kingsley has arranged for the Floo Network to be connected to specific Hogwart's fires for the day so everyone here can travel home. We'll be taking Fred home soon. Will you be coming back to The Burrow with us?"

Harry nodded."What about Lupin and Tonks?" he asked.

"Some of the other Order members will transport their bodies to Andromeda's."

"I'd better go and get Ron up," said Harry, he turned and headed back up the staircase to the dormitory. Harry felt the loss of his friends deep in his chest at all times. It was a heavy weight to carry. He pushed open the dormitory door. Dean was sitting on the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes and Neville was across the room tying the laces on his shoes. Ron was still snoring.

"I think it's time for drastic action with that one Harry!" said Dean, jerking his head toward Ron. Harry nodded at Dean and walked to Ron and roughly shook his shoulder.

"Come on mate. Get your stuff together. We're heading back to the Burrow for…" Harry trailed off and stared at his trainers. Ron grunted and stood up. Harry moved back over to his old bed and gathered up his things.

By the time they returned to the Common Room, Ginny and Hermione had come down and Mrs Weasley had stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy and red. Hermione motioned to Harry to stand with her.

She spoke quietly into his ear: "We're all leaving from the fire in McGonagall's office in half an hour. Bill is taking Fred now. He's going to arrange something. He doesn't want them to have to do it."

Harry nodded. He glanced back at Mr and Mrs Weasley. They both looked pale and tired. George was still sitting on a sofa, his head was rested on his hand as he stared into the fire. Ginny moved toward George's sofa. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder and her small hand into his. George sighed deeply and Harry saw his eyes brighten with tears.

Hermione touched Harry's shoulder. "Isn't there something you have to do before we leave?" she asked meaningfully.

Harry suddenly remembered what he had told Dumbledore's portrait.

"I better go and do it before everyone else is up."

"Ron and I will come with you."

Harry was not sure about this, but nodded anyway. The three of them hurried to the portrait hole and slipped out. They walked through the deserted corridors, still littered with rubble from the battle and edged around the blasted side of the marble staircase.

"How long will it take to repair everything, do you think?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I'm sure McGonagall and Flitwick can do most of it fairly easily, but there is so much to do," replied Hermione.

They walked through the front doors and into the grounds. The blue sky overhead was already very bright and the morning sun was warm. Birds were singing in the grounds.

"It feels like the whole earth is celebrating!" said Hermione, as she turned her face upwards, eyes closed.

As they approached Dumbledore's tomb Harry stopped. "Are you sure you want to be here for this?" He addressed himself mostly to Hermione, but she straightened and gave Harry a hard look.

"Harry Potter, I told you I was with you until the end and this is the end. Do you think I'm going anywhere?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded.

They moved to the side of the tomb. Harry raised the Elder Wand and pointed it at the tomb. The top began to slide off the base and exposed the chamber within. They moved closer and looked inside. When Voldemort had taken the wand he had pulled apart the wrappings and left them rumpled around Dumbledore's body. Harry slid the Elder Wand under Dumbledore's hands and began to pull the purple velvet back over the body. When he was done he stepped back and glanced at Ron and Hermione. Hermione's eyes were bright and she was tightly holding Ron's hand. Harry pulled his beloved holly wand from his pocket and pointed it at the tomb. The top slid back over the base and sealed. He began to turn, meaning to walk back to the castle, but Hermione cried, "Wait!" She pointed her wand at the tomb and muttered a spell. Warm golden light came from the tip and wrapped itself around the tomb, then faded.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"Something I looked up last night. It will help protect the tomb from unfriendly visitors."

"Thank you Hermione," said Harry.

She smiled at him. "The job is done now. We can all move on."

"How in Merlin's name will we fill the time?" Ron smiled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. They walked back to the castle together and met Ron's family in the seventh floor corridor, outside the Fat Lady's portrait. Together they went to Professor McGonagall's office. Mr Weasley pulled a pouch full of Floo powder from his robe pocket.

"Goodbye Arthur, Molly." Professor McGonagall's face was unusually sombre.

She held her hand out to Harry and grasped his.

"Potter, no student has ever done as much for this school as Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and yourself. If you ever need anything, Hogwarts and its community will do whatever it can to help."

She shook Ron and Hermione's hands as well.

One by one the Weasleys and Hermione stepped into the fire and travelled back to the Burrow. Harry, last in line, looked around at the castle's stone walls and wondered what he would do with his life, now that his time at Hogwarts was over.

SSS

Thanks for reading. I'll be posting Chapter Two soon. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Quiet Places

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter - but if I did Ron and Hermione would have hooked up WAY sooner!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Quiet Places**

Harry threw out his hands to stop himself falling face first out of The Burrow's fire place. The Weasleys were seated at the huge scrubbed kitchen table. Hermione was dusting ash off her clothes with a large brush. Mr Weasley stood up and began making tea for everyone.

Mrs Weasley's eyes were filled with tears,

"I just can't believe that Freddie will never be in this house with us again." She said in a small voice Harry had never heard before. Her eyes overflowed and tears started to stream down her pale cheeks again.

"Now Molly," began Mr Weasley, "we must be strong. Fred would not have wanted us to be miserable."

"Dad's right," said Percy, "Fred made bringing mirth and happiness his life's work. We must maintain Fred's memory by living as fully as he did every day."

'Well said Perce." Added Charlie.

Mrs Weasley wiped her face and sniffed loudly,

"Come with me, Ginny. I need your help. We are going to have a lot of guests tomorrow."

George, who had remained silent since arriving at The Burrow, stood and went up the stairs. Harry and Ron followed him up to George and Fred's bedroom. George stood in the doorway staring at the boxes stacked up between the twin beds. Each was stamped with _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_.

"It's the new product," George grunted, "Door charms. When unwanted guests ring the doorbell they get a stuck in a Freezing Charm. Fred thought it would be a good guard against Death Eaters in disguise. Not much point now." George walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

"No, they'd be a great trick!" said Ron, opening a box, "Rather than being part of the defence line, they can be part of the joke line. They'll still work against people you've had a barney with, right?"

"I suppose," was the muffled reply.

"Come on, George. Harry and I will help you get this stock to London."

George nodded, but lay back on his bed and asked them both to leave him for a while. Ron and Harry backed out of the room and shut the door behind them.

The following day was to be Fred's funeral. A small number of family and friends had gathered at Ottery St. Catchpole's tiny old cemetery. Harry could see Lee Jordan standing solemnly nearby George, and cast his eyes over the red heads of the Weasleys and a few of their relatives he recognised from Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hagrid, dressed in his hairy suit, stood huge and quiet at the back of the small crowd.

A polished wooden coffin with a shining silver plaque bearing the name Frederick Gideon Weasley was lowered into the ground. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood side by side at the head of the grave, Mr Weasley's arm wrapped tightly around Mrs Weasley as they both shook with grief. This time there was no tufty-haired wizard to say great words; instead, Bill Weasley began to speak about his memories of his brother.

"… and when he was only three he and George stole Dad's wand and they were running around the backyard shooting sparks at the gnomes, when all of a sudden this blast of blue light hit one of the gnomes and it grew 20 feet in two seconds and started crushing everything in the backyard with its huge feet.

"Then Mum came tearing out the door waving her wand and shouting all kinds of spells to make it shrink. After she'd sorted it all out she and Dad found Fred and George hiding in the broomshed.

"For about a year after they were terrified of the gnomes and Dad would roar with laughter to see them running away from a small pack of gnomes that were chasing them."

Harry heard Ron chuckling softly beside him and looked up at Mr and Mrs Weasley to find them both smiling.

The Weasleys raised their wands together and pointed them at the mound of earth beside the grave. It rose into the air and settled softly on top of Fred's coffin. Mr and Mrs Weasley moved away from the head of the grave and with a complicated wave of his wand Mr Weasley conjured a white marble headstone. It said;

_Here lies Frederick Gideon Weasley_

_April 1, 1978 to May 2, 1998_

_Son, brother, friend, mastermind_

Mrs Weasley knelt in front of the headstone and placed one hand on top of the smooth white marble. Harry could hear her whispering. She laid a bunch of blood red roses on the grave and stood up. Others followed Mrs Weasley's example and shuffled forward to say their quiet goodbyes to Fred. Hagrid trumpeted into his handkerchief and clapped Harry on the shoulder. Slowly the small group of mourners began to leave the tiny cemetery. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys walked together through the village back to The Burrow.

* * *

Two days later the Weasley family travelled with Harry and Hermione to a huge cemetery in London, near Hampstead Heath. In a wooded corner a large group had collected. Most were wearing heavy black cloaks, even though it was a warm summer's day. Harry recognised several acquaintances and friends amongst the crowd; he spotted Kingsley, Dedalus, and Hestia from the Order, many teachers and students from Hogwarts, who were scattered here and there in the crowd, and a small group of people he recognised as Aurors. Andromeda was standing next to the tufty-haired wizard and held a tiny baby in her arms. Teddy was dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit, the spiky hair on his head was black. Harry was unsure whether to approach them now or later. Harry was saved from his indecision when several witches began to talk with Andromeda. 

Harry stood quietly beside Ron and Hermione. Then the tufty-haired wizard took a small step forward and gently cleared his throat. A hush fell over the crowd.

"Remus Lupin," he began, "was known by those who knew him to be kind, loyal and magnanimous. Although he suffered much persecution in his life, he never allowed himself to be embittered towards those who maligned him. He was a true friend and loving father to his son Theodore.

"Nymphadora Tonks was a bright and cheerful girl from birth. She was passionate about her career and faced danger with courage beyond her years. She was devoted to her husband and son and it was this devotion that led her to follow her husband into danger, pursuing a better future for their child."

Harry looked at tiny Teddy, as he kicked his fat, little legs, Harry swore to himself again that he would always be there for him.

"We leave Remus and Nymphadora here together, in this quiet place, to rest peacefully. Their efforts to make our world a better place will never be forgotten, and their spirits will live on in their son."

He pointed his wand at the head of the grave and a large headstone appeared. It was made of black granite with golden lettering. A carved wolf balanced on top, in mid-step, as if it were prowling back and forth across the granite, protecting Lupin and Tonks for all eternity.

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kingsley's Request

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, I still would use Anna as my beta**  
**

**  
Chapter Three: Kingsley's Request**

Harry took a deep breath. It was time for him to meet his godson. He told Ron and Hermione he'd meet up with them later and strode purposefully towards Andromeda. His heart felt like it was attempting to leap from his chest, he was so nervous about what was to come.

Andromeda looked up and caught Harry's eye. "Hello, Harry." She hoisted Teddy up onto her shoulder and patted his small back.

"Hello, Andromeda. I wanted to come over and…" Harry looked at his shoes. "And say hello to Teddy." He looked up into Andromeda's face; she was smiling kindly at him.

"Well, then, here he is." She began to pass Teddy to Harry. Involuntarily, Harry took a step backwards. "You've never held a baby before, have you?"

Harry shook his head.

"It's OK, Harry. It's easy." She held Teddy out and Harry slipped his arms around the baby boy and held him close to his chest. Teddy seemed to be scrutinising Harry. His little brow creased and his hazel eyes stared deeply into Harry's own. Harry glanced up at Andromeda, worried.

"Don't worry, Harry. You're doing just fine. Talk to him a little. Let him get used to the sound of your voice."

"Er, OK. Hi, Teddy," Harry said, in a strange high voice he had not expected. "I'm your Uncle Harry." Teddy opened his mouth wide and yawned. Harry laughed.

"What did you have in mind for Teddy, Harry?" Andromeda asked, her dark eyes studying Harry closely.

"Er, I don't really know. Lupin asked me to be his godfather and I want to be there for him, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Andromeda nodded. "Well, it's up to you, of course, but if you like you could come and visit him every now and again. You'd be most welcome."

Harry nodded slowly, then smiled. "That'd be great … I'd like that."

"Well then, it's settled. How about you come over for dinner one night this week? How's Saturday for you?"

"I think I could manage that. And maybe one day, once I've baby-proofed Grimmauld Place, you and Teddy could come over for a visit?"

Andromeda smiled.

"I haven't been welcome in Grimmauld Place for many years. Did Aunt Walburga ever get all the Gryffindor gear off Sirius's walls?"

"No, it's still up there - she must've taken a leaf out of his book though when she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on her portrait in the front hall."

Andromeda laughed softly.

Harry bit his lip, and hesitated for a second before saying what he had been meaning to: "I'm really sorry about what happened to your husband – to Ted. And Tonks – I mean – Nymphadora, and Lupin."

"Oh, we'll be alright, Harry. Teddy and I still have each other… and it will be lovely for him to spend some time with you - and get to know his godfather." She lifted Teddy from Harry's arms. He seemed to be dozing off in the warm sun. She patted Harry on the shoulder and walked away.

Harry looked around the crowd for a familiar face. He saw Kingsley standing in some shade next to a knot of tall trees.

"Hello, Harry," said Kingsley in his deep voice. They shook hands.

"Hi, Kingsley. How are you? Were you injured at Hogwarts at all?"

"Not really. Very few scrapes. I was very lucky - luckier than most."

They both looked around the crowd. Several people showed outward signs of recent injury. Seamus Finnigan sported several long cuts above his right eye and a man Harry recognised as an Auror was leaning against a crutch.

"I wanted to ask you something, Kingsley."

"What is it?"

Harry glanced over to the granite tombstone. "Did you see how it happened?"

Kingsley hung his head. "Yes. I saw." He sighed heavily and began to retell the events to Harry, his voice deep and serious, "Lupin and I were fighting some Death Eaters in the western part of the castle. We managed to force them back and heard the sounds of a fight nearby. Remus knew all the shortcuts in the school, so we crept along a hidden corridor and found another Death Eater group battling some students. Tonks was with them.

"We burst out of the tapestry and started to fight with them - Remus was yelling at Tonks to go back, but she refused and kept fighting. We had only been fighting for a short while when Bellatrix and Dolohov joined the battle - Bellatrix fought across to room to attack Tonks and Lupin fought with Dolohov. I was duelling Mulciber and I saw Tonks fly across the room. She hit the ground and rolled away and shot a hex at Bellatrix. Bellatrix deflected – would have hit me instead, had I not managed to dodge it. Lupin was shooting Stunners at the Death Eaters and I saw some green flashes, but one of the students was able to deflect them."

Kingsley glanced around them and ran his hand over his smooth, bald head.

"Then Lupin and I tried to push back some Death Eaters down the stairs. Bellatrix was screaming at Tonks – that she was a daughter of filth – she deserved to die - and that when she had killed her, she was going to hunt down her son."

Shocked, Harry glanced across the cemetery over to his godson. Teddy was still cradled in the arms of Andromeda, who was now talking to several sombre-looking witches.

Kingsley went on: "Tonks roared at Bellatrix and spells were flying thick in the air. Bellatrix was laughing at her as she deflected everything – she was mad, possessed with strength. And it was clear Tonks was tiring. I tried to get over there to help, but I was fighting two Death Eaters, and Lupin was battling Dolohov again. Bellatrix screamed at Tonks again - that she was pathetic – that she would die. I am sure Remus felt the danger Tonks was in at that point, because he yelled out across the room – broke away from Dolohov. But it was too late … Bellatrix fired the Avada Kedavra. It hit Tonks in the chest, and she fell." Kingsley stopped speaking and looked at Harry, a grave expression on his face.

"Go on," Harry said tightly.

Kingsley nodded. "Bellatrix started laughing like a maniac and Lupin launched himself at her. I was fighting three Death Eaters by then and I didn't see Dolohov, but I heard him shout, 'You're dead, werewolf' and as Lupin turned Dolohov shot the Avada Kedavra at him.

"Then there was only myself and a couple of students left fighting and all the Death Eaters were advancing towards us. I thought it was the end for us all, but then we heard Voldemort calling the retreat. Bellatrix spat on the floor and sneered, 'I'll get you one day Shacklebolt.' After they had left the students helped me take Lupin and Tonks down to the Great Hall."

Harry stared at the ground. His insides were burning at the thought of Bellatrix, who had killed his godfather Sirius, and now, as he found out, had taken the life of Tonks, too. And he thought of Remus - he had been killed at the hands of Dolohov – Remus, his teacher and later his friend, loyal friend of his father and godfather – and the last of the Marauders.

"Harry?" Kingsley looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, Kingsley."

"Harry, I am glad you came to talk to me. There is something very important I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to come into the Ministry. Many changes must be made to ensure the success of the new Ministry scheme. I want your help to rewrite laws and procedure. We both know the impact of the prohibitive and irrational laws that the old Ministry passed and we know where changes are needed. And I want you to ask Hermione and Ron to join us."

Harry was shocked. "Are you sure you want us?"

"Absolutely," replied Kingsley. "Of course, there will be others with us, but I believe that you are key to our success."

Harry had misgivings. "I don't want to be used as a poster boy for the Ministry - I've said this before."

"No, Harry, you misunderstand me. I want your experience with the wizarding community and offending laws. We don't even have to broadcast the fact that you have joined the Ministry."

"I'm sorry Kingsley – I didn't think you'd go exploiting anyone, it's just that I'm just not used to being able to trust the Ministry."

"This is exactly why we need you to help us."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I'll talk about it with Ron and Hermione and I'll send you an owl."

Kingsley nodded. "I'm looking forward to hearing from you. I will see you soon." Kingsley turned on his heel and disappeared into the dissolving crowd.

Harry looked around for a familiar flash of red hair. He spotted one behind a large sandstone headstone. He hurried towards it. It was Ginny. He smiled at her and she took his hand.

"The others have gone back. I've been waiting for you."

"Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny smiled at him and together they turned on the spot and disappeared.

SSS

Sorry it took so long to get this one out, it was very hard to write and then it needed a lot of work. My beta deserves a great big round of applause, she wrote half the good stuff (haha wink). Please let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye to The Burrow

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter - just attempting to channel greatness

**  
**

**Chapter Four: Goodbye to The Burrow**

Harry and Ginny arrived in The Burrow's backyard a moment later. The air was warm and Harry could smell honeysuckle. He and Ginny were still standing closely, holding hands. Ginny sighed deeply and rested her head against his shoulder. Harry turned and pulled her close to his chest. They stood together, unmoving for several minutes. Harry began to stroke Ginny's soft red hair; she sighed again and placed her head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry could feel her hot breath against his skin – it made all the hair on the back of his neck stand out and a heat creep upwards through his whole body.

"Let's never move again." Harry whispered. Ginny giggled.

A bang shattered the silence. Harry looked up; it was Ron coming out the back door.

"Er, sorry. I didn't know you were back." Ron's ears were bright red. "Are you coming in?"

"Yeah, mate. In a minute," Harry replied, releasing Ginny.

Ginny gave Harry an exasperated look. "Do you think that between Ron and my mum, we'll ever get a moment alone?"

Harry laughed and cupped Ginny's face. They shared a quick kiss and walked into the house.

That night after dinner, Harry told Ron, Hermione and Ginny about Kingsley's proposal. Ron was stunned by the offer, but Hermione, typically, had much to say.

"Well, I can understand it. Kingsley wants people who've seen and felt the effects of some of those _ridiculous_ laws firsthand to be involved in helping reform the Ministry. But where would you even begin?" Hermione looked pensive.

"I suppose Kingsley's had a few ideas about that, but what I'm asking is, do we want to be involved in the new Ministry?" Harry asked. He looked at Ron, who shuffled his feet and scratched the back of his head.

"But what can we bring to them? We don't have any experience in politics. We might make the problems even worse!"

Hermione had an answer ready at once: "What Kingsley wants us to bring is our experience with the execution of the laws. The school bans, the suppression of information in the _Daily Prophet_ and the treatment of magical creatures by wizards. We know what was wrong, so maybe we can help figure out the _right _way to do things."

"Do you really think that Kingsley is going to get behind something called _SPEW_, Hermione?" Ron asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"For goodness sake, grow up, Ronald! It's S-P-E-W! And anyway, he can't be any less enthusiastic than you," Hermione replied scathingly. She crossed her arms and sat back into the sofa, refusing to look at Ron.

"I'm sure Kingsley will listen to all of your concerns," Ginny said, soothingly.

"So," asked Harry, "are we working with Kingsley or not?"

"Yes," answered Hermione immediately.

"I suppose," Ron agreed, although he was still looking doubtful.

"OK then, at least we've settled that. Can I borrow Pig to tell Kingsley, Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, mate."

"I think you ought to tell him it will be a while before we can meet with him, though," Hermione added.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because," she said irritably, "I'm going to Australia tomorrow to find my mum and dad. Now it's safe, I want to get them back to their real lives."

"Do you know where they are, Hermione?" Ginny asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, softening, "they're in Melbourne, near the city. I found them with a Locator Spell this morning."

"Well, if you're leaving, Hermione, I think it's time I went to Grimmauld Place."

"Really?" Ginny looked shocked. "I thought you'd be staying a lot longer!"

"Nah, I've intruded on your mum and dad's kindness long enough. I have to get out on my own eventually. Now is as good a time as any."

Ron looked interested at Harry's plan. "Do you think … it'd be OK if I came with you?"

"What? To Grimmauld Place?" Harry replied.

"Yeah. I want a bit of a break." Ron looked down at his hands. "It's hard being back here. Everywhere I look I start thinking about Fred, and then the second I stop I see George, looking all – depressed. I want to be there for him, but I don't think I can while I'm feeling so lousy. I need a change of scene for a little while."

Harry shrugged. "Well, it's fine with me. It'll be nice to have someone with me. Kreacher's much better, but he's still not the best company."

Ron chuckled and nodded.

"Well then, if it's OK with you, Ron, can we head off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"You can't leave me here, all by myself!" Ginny cried. "Mum's gonna be in a right state if you leave! I'm coming too – but, er, just for the day. Make sure you settle in OK." Ginny looked a little embarrassed by her outburst.

"That's fine, Gin. It'll be good, having an extra set of hands around. Kreacher's been at Hogwarts for a while, so there'll be plenty of cleaning to do."

"If you think I'm getting down on my hands and knees to clean your filth palace, Harry Potter, you've got another thing coming!"

"Who said anything about hands and knees?" Replied Harry playfully, "You've got a wand. You can probably cook and clean at the same time!"

"I'll give _you_ wand." Ginny shot a spell at Harry, it hit him in the face. Harry sneezed and several large bubbles shot out his nose. Ron howled with laughter and with every sneeze and subsequent rush of bubbles, Hermione and Ginny's giggles became louder.

The next morning, Mrs Weasley could not understand her younger children abandoning her all at once.

"Calm down, Mum, I'll come back!" Ron said, trying to appease her.

"And I'll be back tonight," Ginny added. "I'll just make sure for you that the boys have everything they need."

Mrs Weasley relented, and then she turned on Hermione, who was slipping her beaded handbag onto her shoulder. "Please be careful over there, Hermione. Send word as soon as you can that you're safe; I don't know what their postal service is like!"

"I will, Mrs Weasley." They hugged. "I should only be a couple of days."

Hermione said goodbye to everyone - Harry thought Ron had expected a little more affection, but Hermione was clearly still annoyed with Ron for attacking S.P.E.W. again. Harry smiled inwardly. He could tell things would always be the same between Ron and Hermione.

Shortly after Hermione disapparated, Harry, Ron and Ginny prepared to travel by Floo to Grimmauld Place. Mrs Weasley had packed enough food to prevent Harry needing to find out where the nearest grocery store was for several days.

"Take care of yourselves, and let me know if you need anything. We're only a fireplace away."

"Yes, Mrs Weasley. Thanks again for all of this." Harry hoisted the heavy bag off the table and carried it to the fireplace. He grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fire. The flames immediately turned green and Harry stepped into them and said clearly, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." He began to spin very fast and The Burrow whipped out of sight.

SSS

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four. Chapter Five may take awhile because I have an assignment to do. Thanks to the reviewers for their constructive advice. I greatly appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving In

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just getting closure.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Moving In**

Harry glanced around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It was tidy, but a thick layer of dust coated every surface. Ron spun into view and stepped out of the fireplace, shaking ash out of his hair.

"Whoa. Bit grimy. Kreacher better get back soon."

Ginny appeared a moment later and wrinkled her nose as she stepped into the kitchen. She took the bag of food from Harry and opened the pantry door.

"Hmmm. Needs a quick clean." She pulled out her wand and said, "Scourgify." The cobwebs and dust vanished from the shelves. As Ginny unpacked the food, Ron settled himself at the long kitchen table.

Harry cleared his throat and said loudly, "Kreacher."

There was a loud crack and the short, wrinkled elf appeared in front of them. He bowed low to Harry.

"Master Harry has come back!" he said, delightedly. "Will Master and Kreacher be staying in Grimmauld Place from now on?"

"It's very likely, Kreacher," Harry replied.

"Will Master's friends be staying also?" Kreacher bowed to Ron, and to Ginny as she walked out of the pantry.

"Ron will be staying with us for a bit."

"Very good, Master. Kreacher has lots to clean now he is back." He went to scurry off to another part of the house, but Harry called him back.

"Wait a minute, Kreacher. There is something we have to remove from the hall."

They walked upstairs. When they entered the hall, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, with Mr Weasley's instructions to remove the anti-intruder charms. While consulting the page, Harry made long, sweeping movements with his wand and muttered several incantations.

"Did it work?" Ron asked, tentatively.

"I dunno. We'll go out and come back in the front door and see."

They crossed the hall and opened the heavy front door. Outside the sunlight was bright and it stung their eyes. Ron pulled the door shut. When they re-entered the room, they waited for Moody's voice to whisper across the hall. It did not sound. No dusty replica of Dumbledore rose from the carpet.

"It must've worked," Ron said. Kreacher's wrinkled face appeared around the hall door.

"It's alright, Kreacher. You can move around the house now," Harry said. Kreacher bowed and began to climb the stairs.

Harry turned and locked the front door.

"Seems strange, to not need protection on the house anymore," he said. "I mean, what am I going to do now it's all over?"

"Well, there's that stuff with Kingsley," Ron said, sounding unsure.

"Don't you see, Harry," Ginny began, "you can do whatever you want! You can relax now. Be a normal person. Live a quiet life!"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, that'd be nice. It's just – I'm not sure I'm wired for quiet. I think I need to find something to keep me busy. Kingsley won't need us forever."

"Well, he needs you now," Ginny said. "You'll have plenty of time to think about what you want before the Ministry stuff is over with."

Ron added, "And anyway – right now, you have me to worry about. And where you're going to put me for the next couple of weeks."

"Well then, mate," said Harry, clapping Ron on the shoulder, "let's find you a room."

They walked up through the house. On the third floor they found a dark blue wallpapered room with a four poster bed and a large, heavily curtained window.

"This'll do," Ron said, striding across the room and throwing himself down on the blue bedspread. A large amount of dust exploded upwards and Ron choked as Harry and Ginny roared with laughter.

"I think Kreacher might have to give it a once over, before you can move in Ron." Ginny giggled. Ron coughed again and shot her a filthy look.

"What about you, Harry? Which room are you going to take?" Ron asked, as he brushed dust from his sleeves.

"I dunno. I haven't really thought it through."

"What about Sirius's room? It's got plenty of Gryffindor stuff to make you feel at home."

"Yeah, I suppose. I was kind of thinking of leaving it as a kind of, er…"

"Tribute?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Well, that's OK. You've got stacks of room here!" Ron said. They went back into the hall and began to look through more rooms. Harry eventually decided on the old master bedroom. It had wood-panelled walls and its own bathroom, with a large, claw-footed bath. The paintings on the walls were of windswept landscapes that reminded Harry of the scenes on the train journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

Later that evening, after a huge dinner of pork chops and potatoes and several helpings of Mrs Weasley's bread and butter pudding, the three relaxed around the kitchen fire, drinking Butterbeer. Ron had just started telling a rather dirty joke about a hag, a troll and a Viking, when there was a sudden bang, and they all spun to stare at the kitchen table. There, looking dazed was a large, grey owl with golden eyes and a parchment envelope tied to its clawed foot.

"I bet it's from Hermione!" Ron cried, leaping to his feet and hurrying to the table. Harry and Ginny joined him as he carefully untied the letter. The owl flew over to the sink and began pecking at the leftovers.

Ron unfolded the letter and began to read it aloud.

"_Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny,_

_I arrived in a little alleyway in Melbourne this morning. I heard it was a nice quiet spot from Frommer's Guide to International Wizard Travel. I asked a Muggle how to get to Parkville, where my parents have been living, and found their house without too much difficulty. No one was home when I knocked, so I went for a walk and checked in at the house every hour._

_Finally at 6pm I saw a car pulling into their garage. I knocked on the door and told them I was selling discounted china. My mum loves those kinds of bargains, so she went right for it. _

_Once I was inside with them, I had to Stun them to replace their false memories with the real ones. When I woke them up, they were very confused, but they knew who I was and there seemed to be no memory damage __– thank goodness! (I was a bit worried about getting this right, but it was actually much easier than I had thought it would be)._

_They were quite upset at first when I told them what I'd done to them. Then I explained about what we'd been involved in and why I'd felt I needed to do what I had done. Mum said she was pleased I was OK, but that I should have explained everything to them in the first place. Dad said that they would have understood._

_Everything is fine. We're going to stay for a few days and do a bit of travelling. Mum and Dad say as long as we're here we may as well. We're going to the Melbourne Museum of Magic tomorrow, to see the Aboriginal rock art, depicting ancient wizards. It's about 40,000 years old!_

_If Ginny could take this letter to Mrs Weasley I'd really appreciate it. The wizarding community here has an excellent Postal Service and if you point your wand at the owl and say "Reverto Owl" it'll go back to the Post Office here._

_I hope you're going well getting Grimmauld Place sorted out._

_I'll be back in a week._

_Love,_

_Hermione_"

Ron placed the letter down on the table and raised his eyebrows at the others.

"That's good," Ginny said. "She found her mum and dad and put them back to normal."

"Yeah, but she's gonna stay there for another week?!" Ron exclaimed. "We need her back here!"

"Oh, get a grip, Ron!" Ginny cried, "Give the poor girl some time with her parents. She's hardly seen them this year." She pointed her wand at the owl and said the incantation. There was another bang and the owl disappeared.

Ron scowled. "Aren't you heading back soon?"

Ginny shot him a dirty look. "Yes. I will be, but I thought I'd say goodbye to Harry first." Ginny snuggled up to Harry's side and wrapped an arm around his back. Ron glowered at her and his ears turned bright red. He strode to the kitchen door and slammed it shut behind him.

Harry rubbed Ginny's back. "I wish you wouldn't wind him up so much."

"Oh, he started it and you know it."

"He misses Hermione. Just give him a break."

She looked into his eyes. "Alright, but only for you." She smiled. Harry smiled back and kissed her.

"Are you going to come back and visit again soon?"

"I might. You'll start to miss me in a couple of days too, and you boys might kill one another with your dark moods."

They stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, then?"

"Yeah, Mum'll want to make sure you're eating."

Harry laughed. Harry and Ginny kissed. He ran his fingers through Ginny's long, soft hair. They parted and Ginny threw some Floo powder into the flames. She stepped into the now green flames, blew Harry a kiss and cried, "The Burrow!" She spun out of sight. Harry smiled and shook his head, then went upstairs to talk to Ron.

* * *

Thanks for waiting on me. I hope you like this new chapter as much as I do. There's some special stuff in this one for my fellow Australians and any Euro-trip fans. 


	6. Chapter 6: Ministerial Action

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter, I just love Fred too much to let go...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Ministerial Action**

A week later, Hermione apparated onto the front doorstep. Harry was surprised to find she had bought a suitcase with her.

"What? You think I'm going to leave the two of you alone here?" She raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun." She put down the case and gave Harry a quick hug.

Harry busied himself by asking Kreacher to bring some tea to the drawing-room while Ron welcomed Hermione back.

The trio sat on the long, olive green sofas and discussed their thoughts about the meeting with Kingsley, that would take place the next morning.

"I think we've got to stick to the most dangerous laws that need immediate change tomorrow. We'll have plenty of time to discuss things we want to bring in," Harry said.

"Yeah. But you know – I'm sure Kingsley's done a lot already. We should probably focus on the stuff we had trouble with even before You-Know-Who took over," Ron added.

Hermione stared at Ron for a moment. "Ron makes a really good point. We've been planning on changes to laws that Kingsley would have certainly already thrown out. Like the ones supporting the persecution of Muggle-borns. The Muggle-Born Registration Commission was one of the first areas eliminated!"

Harry noticed Ron sit up straighter and smile smugly, and had to hide his laughter behind his teacup.

Ginny appeared in the kitchen shortly before dinner that evening. She passed a full bag of food from Mrs Weasley to Kreacher and then gave Hermione a huge squeeze.

"You have _no_ idea how much I've missed you!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny back. "It's so nice to be back on familiar territory. Australia was lovely, but it's nice to be home."

"Home?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," said Hermione, turning to Harry. "If it's OK with you, Harry."

Harry nodded immediately. "Absolutely. Wouldn't be right without you."

Hermione beamed.

Ron leapt to his feet. "I'll help you choose a room." He dragged Hermione out by the hand.

Ginny crossed her arms. "I wish he got that excited when I came by."

"If it helps, I feel that excited when you come by."

Ginny smiled modestly. "I knew there was a reason I held out for you, Harry Potter." Harry reached across the table and took Ginny's hand in his.

They both jumped when Kreacher spoke, "Would Master prefer beef stew or steak and kidney pie?"

"Er, steak and kidney pie?" Harry looked quizzically at Ginny. She nodded. Harry turned to Kreacher and confirmed his decision.

Hermione and Ron returned to the kitchen at this moment.

"Found a good one," Ron announced cheerfully. "It's on the third floor."

"Surprise, surprise," Ginny deadpanned. Harry winked at her.

Hermione hastily changed the subject: "Did you go to Andromeda's for dinner over the weekend, Harry?"

Harry cracked a huge smile. "Yeah! It was brilliant. Ron held my godson for about three seconds and then Teddy puked all over him."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all shook with laughter, while Ron scowled.

* * *

At half past nine the next morning the trio stepped out of one of the many fireplaces in the Ministry's Atrium. Harry noticed that much of it had returned to its original state. The huge, black stone _Magic Is Might_ statue was gone, but it had not yet been replaced by anything. 

They headed across the polished wooden floors toward the golden gates. They boarded an elevator and travelled to Kingsley's office on Level One.

He shook their hands and led them into a large room. It had a long wooden table, with many chairs placed round it. Several people were already seated or milling about the room, but when Kingsley entered they all took seats. Kingsley led Harry, Ron and Hermione to seats near his own place at the head of the table.

Kingsley smiled at the trio. "Allow me to introduce my team." He gestured to the other witches and wizards one by one. "This is Gawain Robards, Head of the Aurors. Melinda Chudderly, brought in from the old Muggle Relations Office. And of course you know Percy Weasley…" As Kingsley introduced them, each nodded their head or waved. Harry's head was swimming with about fifteen new names, but Kingsley pressed on.

"I've bought Harry, Ron and Hermione in to join us, because I believe that their insight into the faults of the old Ministry would be very useful to us as we rewrite wizarding law."

Kingsley's team nodded their heads, but Harry's stomach was twisting inside of him.

"We have already begun the first, important steps towards de-corrupting the Ministry of Magic. However, there is still much to do. It is my goal to make this administration just, stable and good. The experiences, ideas, the views of many will be needed to gain the sound judgement needed to re-build this Ministry. Let's begin."

First to speak up was a tiny, aged witch who reminded Harry of Flitwick. She voiced her concerns about the old Ministry's control over The Daily Prophet, and Harry, remembering the many scathing articles written about him, was in full agreement. Many topics were touched upon, including the Ministry's interference at Hogwarts during their fifth year. Despite his initial fears, Harry found that between them, he, Ron and Hermione had plenty to contribute. Hermione especially made several points that reminded Harry of events he thought he'd forgotten.

A couple of hours later, Kingsley clapped his hands together and smiled broadly. "Well, I think we've made great progress. Let's call it a day."

There was a general hubbub of eager voices and chairs being pushed back. A few wizards stood up and hurried off to their offices, while the remainder were slower to move, stalling to chat with their colleagues. Percy approached Harry and Ron.

"Gawain Robards wants to have a chat with you two. Have you got some time now?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. Hermione excused herself, saying she wanted to talk to Melinda Chudderly about Muggle-born rights. Percy took them down to Robards' office on the second floor.

Gawain Robards was tall and broad-shouldered, with floppy, ginger hair. He solemnly shook Harry and Ron's hands.

"I have heard," he began, "that you two have considered becoming Aurors."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"If this is still something you'd like to pursue, I think the Auror Office would benefit from your skills."

"We haven't finished school though!" Ron interjected.

"I don't think there is much more that Hogwarts can teach you. Your Auror training would more than make up for the loss of the last year of your official education."

Harry ran his hand through his untidy, black hair. "I really appreciate your offer, Mr Robards, but we've committed to Kingsley for a period of time, so we wouldn't be able to join the program until we were finished."

"That's totally understandable. Of course the Auror Office is not going anywhere, so the program will be waiting for you when you're ready."

Ron looked relieved. They shook Robards' hand and went back to find Hermione.

"I'm really glad you said that, mate. I wasn't prepared to agree to Auror training just yet."

Percy was waiting for them by the elevator. "Ah, here you are. Listen, Ron. I'm going to The Burrow for dinner, why don't you all come with me. Mum'd love to fuss over you and also," Percy lowered his voice, "I really think someone needs to talk to George. He's not doing well."

Ron looked uncomfortable. He quickly nodded. "We're coming. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have put myself first. George needs us and I just left."

"Don't blame yourself, Ron," Percy said, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "We're all going through a lot of pain right now. It's easy to forget that it's just as hard on everyone else."

"Come on, mate," Harry said. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought. It's a v. busy time for me at the moment, so thanks a lot for being patient. 


	7. Chapter 7: Finding George

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just a girl who can't say no.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**** Finding George**

When Harry arrived at The Burrow, the first sounds he heard as he stepped out of the fireplace were shouts and a slamming door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Ron and Percy, who had arrived only moments before.

"I dunno. It sounds like Ginny and Mum, though," Ron replied.

Mrs Weasley bustled into the kitchen, her face glowering.

"Oh hello, you lot. I'm sorry, but dinner's running a little late tonight."

"That's alright, Mother," said Percy, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We're going to go up and see George."

"Oh, boys. That's good of you, but he's very down. Don't expect too much from him. Your father and I have had hardly a word since it happened."

Ron stepped forward. "We've got to try, Mum. George has always been there for me in the hard times."

Mrs Weasley patted him on the shoulder. "You're a good boy." Ron nodded, and he, Percy, Harry and Hermione walked up the stairs. The boys stopped on the second floor outside George's room, but Hermione continued up to Ginny's bedroom on the third floor. Percy knocked on the door. They heard George grunt inside. When Percy opened the door, George looked shocked to see so many people entering his room. He sat up quickly on the bed, as Percy sat down on the end.

"George, you can't go on like this," Percy said.

George hung his head.

"You can't stay in here forever," Ron added, "The world needs you back, mate."

Harry looked at Ron's grave expression and a laugh escaped before he could stop himself. George looked up at Ron's face and smiled too. Ron flushed.

Percy twisted around to face George squarely, and said rather matter-of-factly, "You need to go back to the shop. It was Fred's pride and joy – he would've wanted you to run it, and to make it even bigger and better than ever!"

George nodded helplessly. He was crying heavily now, but brushed the tears away with his sleeve. "I just never thought … never thought we'd ever be separated."

The three brothers sat quietly for several minutes. Harry felt as though he was intruding, but he knew he couldn't get up and leave.

"We're all grieving, George," Percy said, finally, "but, like Ron said, the world is still out there. You won't feel any better sitting in here all the time."

"Maybe … maybe you're right. Perhaps I'll go for a walk …'round the village …" George muttered. His eyes still red, and looking somewhat lost, George stood up and left the room.

Percy smiled. "Good. Well done, Ron. I think he's finally ready."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "but I'm still worried he might, you know, get down one day and then lock the door up here."

"I'll be here and I'll make sure that doesn't happen, Ron."

Ron smiled. "I'm really happy you came back, Perce." Percy smiled back at Ron, and then left the room.

Harry and Ron walked upstairs to Ginny's room. They found Hermione and Ginny deep in conversation.

"So, are you going to tell us what the battle with Mum was all about?" Ron interrupted.

Ginny sighed. "Well, as I was saying to Hermione, my Hogwarts letter arrived and Mum started talking about the new term and getting my school books - and I told her I didn't want to go back to Hogwarts."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, calm down, Ron. Ginny's thought this through," Hermione said, putting her hand on his arm.

"Alright then, explain it to me!" Ron demanded.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "I just don't think Hogwarts can give me anything more. I learned so much last year that they would never have taught me, and I'm ready to be out in the wizarding world - with school behind me. Mum, of course, disagrees, but I'll be seventeen before term starts, so I can make my own decision."

"But what are you going to do instead?"

"Well, actually… I got a letter from Professor Slughorn."

"What does he want?"

"He wanted to tell me that the Holyhead Harpies are recruiting for their Reserves team. He's told Gwenog Jones about me and he thinks I should go to the tryouts."

"Really? You're going to be a Quidditch player? Did you tell Mum that part?"

"No, she started shouting before I could get that far."

"Then tell Dad! He'll understand, and Mum will listen to him."

Ginny looked at Ron appraisingly. "That's not the worst idea you've ever had, Ron." Ginny turned to Harry. "What do you think?"

"Me? I think it's a fantastic idea. Do you want me to write you a reference, as your old Captain, of course? They'd be mad not to take you!"

Ginny beamed and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Thank you."

* * *

That night, after dinner, they prepared to depart back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione had found Crookshanks in the garden, and was coaxing him into a wickerwork carrier. 

"Thanks for looking after him while I was away, Mrs Weasley."

"It was fine, Hermione dear. He chased away a whole group of the gnomes."

Hermione crouched down and looked at her cat, through the door of his carrier. "Clever boy, Crookshanks. You're going to help Kreacher a lot with the rats in Grimmauld Place, aren't you?"

Harry snorted, indignantly. "There are no rats in my house." He kissed Ginny goodbye and walked over to the fireplace, scattering Floo powder into the flames.

* * *

When he arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Harry found Kreacher waiting for him. 

"Master has had an owl," Kreacher said, bowing low.

"Thanks, Kreacher," Harry replied, taking the envelope from the house-elf.

"What's that?" Ron asked, stepping out of the large stone fireplace.

"I dunno yet. Kreacher just handed it to me." He ripped open the letter and began to read as Hermione joined them. "Kingsley wants to have another meeting tomorrow."

"Good," said Hermione, "I've had several thoughts this evening."

"Yeah, me too," Harry agreed.

"Really?" said Hermione, turning toward him. "I've been thinking mostly about the rights of Magical Creatures. What were your thoughts?"

"Well, mostly I thought about the Dementors and what alternatives could be used." Harry paused, and Hermione was nodded him on. "And also, how the Department of Magical Law Enforcement could run better. I've had a trial, and I know they were out to get me, but I think there are definitely flaws to their system.

"That's great, Harry. I think Kingsley will really appreciate your ideas."

Ron looked suddenly uncomfortable when Hermione asked him what his new ideas were.

"I haven't really thought about it that much. I've been a bit busy with George this evening." He blushed deeply.

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure you'll have plenty of observations to make during the meeting," Hermione said soothingly. Ron shrugged and excused himself. Hermione watched him, a worried look on her face.

"Do you think there's something he's not telling us?" she asked Harry.

"I dunno. Usually if he's having a problem he tells me. He'll let me know when he wants to talk about it."

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll talk to _you_ about it, Harry. You let me know what's the matter, won't you." She stalked off, leaving Harry wondering how many other issues were going to unsettle his quiet life.

* * *

I'm sorry it took a while to get this one out. I didn't feel much like writing after I finished my last assignment - I needed a few days away from the computer. But the next chapter is going to be really good and _surprising!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Woes of Ronald Weasley

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, no one could replace Jo.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Woes of Ronald Weasley**

_A year later…_

Harry was in his room in Grimmauld Place, poring over his _Methods of Magical Disguise _textbook. He made a note on a piece of parchment about the Nose Lengthening Charm, before sighing and putting down his quill. He had been studying for hours, and his concentration had finally run out – it was no use trying to study any more.

He looked around his room. On top of his dresser were several of his favourite photographs. Sirius and his parents at their wedding, Hermione and Ron at a Chudley Cannons game, and a picture of himself, holding a green-haired Teddy on Teddy's first birthday.

Harry picked up one of the photographs - one of him and Ginny from the previous Christmas. It showed them sitting in front of the Weasleys' glittering Christmas tree, beaming. Harry watched himself as he kissed Ginny's cheek and wrapped an arm around her. He rubbed the embossed silver frame with his thumb thoughtfully. It had been nearly a week since he had last seen Ginny. She was spending increasing amounts of time in Northern Wales. She had won a place on the Holyhead Harpies Reserves team and played every weekend in the local league, waiting for her British and Irish League debut. Harry knew he was being selfish. Ginny was living her dream and all he could think about was how that impacted on him. As he put the picture back, he glanced over the photographs again. He noticed one at the back of himself and Hagrid petting Buckbeak in front of Hagrid's hut at Hogwarts. It had been a while since he had written to Hagrid, he thought; maybe that's what he could do. Harry crossed the room to the desk he had set up. He sat down and pulled open one of the drawers. He took out a piece of parchment and quill and began writing.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_Sorry it's been so long since my last letter. Things have been __pretty busy around here. My Auror training is going well. Ron and I are having our first practical exam next Wednesday. I'm feeling prepared, but I think Ron is a bit stressed._

_How is Grawp? Have you had any luck finding him a girlfriend? __Maybe you should have your next holiday in one of Percy's Giant Protection Zones in Russia._

_Looking forward to seeing you at The Burrow on my birthday._

_Best,_

_Harry_

Harry folded up the letter and sealed it with a tap of his wand. He would have to ask Ron if he could borrow Pigwidgeon to send it. Walking downstairs, he hoped that Ron would be over his prickly mood by now. The night before, Hermione had been testing them in preparation for their practical exam, and while Harry had been able to perform the charms required to completely alter his appearance, Ron had struggled to even shrink his nose. In his frustration, Ron had snapped at them and stormed out. Crestfallen, Hermione had turned and left the room, deaf to Harry's attempts to comfort her.

As he approached the kitchen, Harry heard Ron and Hermione speaking in raised voices. He paused, unable to move, watching his two best friends argue.

"I can't believe you'd say that, Hermione! Of course I want you to be my girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, it's hard to tell sometimes! We never do anything together," Hermione replied, tears welling in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? We do things together all the time!"

"Yeah - you, me and Harry. But _we_ never spend anytime together alone. We don't go out, we don't even talk."

"But, but -"

"Don't even start to think that the few minutes we spend kissing in some cupboard every so often is enough, Ron! That might have worked for Lavender Brown, but I want more from _my_ boyfriend." Hermione hung her head. When she straightened up, Harry could see the tears falling fast down her face. "I can't be here right now. I'm going to stay with my mum and dad for a while. I need to go and think about everything for awhile. You should take some time to think too, Ron." She turned and walked quickly to the kitchen door. Harry flattened himself against the wall, and Hermione rushed past, without noticing him and ran up the stairs.

Harry stood stock still for a few moments. He wondered what was the right thing to do. Should he go into the kitchen and tell Ron that he had heard the argument or pretend not to know anything? He stepped around the door and walked into the kitchen. Ron was standing with his back to Harry, in front of the fire.

"Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron did not turn, but spoke in a heavy voice, "Yeah?"

"Er, are you, er, OK?"

Ron shook his head slowly. It was then that they heard a loud crash in the hallway, followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut and Mrs Black's echoing screams:

"_FILTHY SCUM, LIVING IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! AND THERE GOES THE MUDBLOOD..._"

Harry rushed upstairs to silence her and after standing up the troll's leg umbrella stand, he returned to the kitchen to find Ron now sitting at the kitchen table, his face buried in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked apprehensively.

Ron sniffed loudly and wiped his face on his sleeves. Harry had never seen Ron look this way. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was blotchy. He looked utterly defeated.

Ron sighed. "It's just – everything is wrong! We defeated Voldemort and I'm doing the only job I ever thought I wanted to do. But nothing's going the way it's supposed to! I'm the worst in our class! I can't keep up with the training … being an Auror is nothing like I thought it would be! I'm not enjoying it like you are. And – and now Hermione. I finally got the girl of my dreams and 'cause I'm such an idiot I've lost her forever!"

They sat silently for several minutes. Then Harry slapped one hand on the tabletop.

"Stop worrying, Ron. We can fix everything."

Ron turned and stared at Harry.

"Really?" he asked, looking confused. "You can fix the mess I'm in?"

"Yeah, I think so. Time to prove I'm not just here for my looks"

Ron smiled, but still looked bewildered. He shrugged his shoulders, "well, let's hear it then."

"Ron, it's not a problem if you don't want to be an Auror. No one will force you. You can send Pig to Robards and ask to arrange a meeting between the two of you. Then you simply tell them you want to leave the program. Easy." Harry smiled encouragingly.

Ron looked utterly relieved. "Of course! It's so simple. I've just stressed so much about it, I couldn't see any way out. But – " Ron crumpled over the kitchen table again. "But what about the mess I've made with Hermione?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked," Harry smiled and tapped his nose. "What you need is a grand gesture."

"What do you mean 'grand gesture'? Do you mean, like, propose?" Ron asked, beginning to look anxious.

"No - nothing that serious. You need to pull off this huge romantic gesture to show Hermione how much you love her – you do love her, don't you?"

Ron shot Harry a look. "Of course I love her. But I don't know anything about romantic gestures! And anyway, Hermione is the only girl we know, who else knows anything about that stuff?"

"I picked up a few tips watching the midday movie during my summer exile at the Dursley's. We'll be able to work out something great!"

"OK. Let's do it!"

Ron was looking much brighter now. He reached down the table and pulled a plate of sandwiches that Kreacher had left towards them.

* * *

Sorry about the extended time between chapters, but in three weeks all my assignments and exams will be done and I'll be on summer break until February. So if you can just bear with me, I'll really try to pump them out as your collective Christmas present. Please review and let me know your thoughts, I really appreciate it. 


	9. Chapter 9: Grand Gestures

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, but I do take as long a Jo to get new chapters out

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Grand Gestures**

A couple of days later, Harry slowly paced the corridor outside Gawain Robards' office. Inside, Ron was having a meeting with both Robards and Kingsley. Ron had looked slightly green when he had entered a short time before, but Harry had promised to stay outside and wait for him.

The door opened and Robards stepped out, followed by Kingsley and Ron.

"I am sorry to see you leaving the program, Weasley, but I understand your decision," said Robards. He shook Ron's hand and then turned to Harry. "See you tomorrow, Potter." Robards nodded goodbye and returned to his office.

"I'm sorry I can't tempt you to join another of our departments, Ron. The Weasley family are doing great things in our organisation," Kingsley added, in his slow, solemn voice.

"Sorry, Kingsley," Ron said, "I just don't think civil service is for me."

Kingsley nodded and held out his hand to Ron. "Well, good luck. I hope you find what you're looking for." Kingsley shook Ron and Harry's hands and headed off down the corridor and out of sight.

Harry and Ron turned to each other.

"Phew," said Ron, "I'm so glad that's over!"

Harry smiled. "I'm proud of you, mate. You're doing what's right for you."

"Yeah," said Ron, looking more pleased with himself, "now if only I could work out what it is I really want to do."

"We'll work that out later, but for now -" Harry checked his new watch. "Phase one of the plan should be just about to begin. Shall we get down there and watch?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah! I can't wait to see her face."

They took the elevator down to level four and positioned themselves behind a wall, where they could see Hermione at work at her desk. At exactly three-thirty a dwarf entered the office carrying a huge bouquet of enchanted flowers. The flowers were the most beautiful Harry had ever seen and tiny butterflies could just be made out, hovering around the blooms. All the witches in the office turned and stared at the huge bouquet travelling through the room. Harry elbowed Ron as the witch at the desk next to Hermione nudged her and whispered something in her ear. Hermione smiled, but as the dwarf came closer and closer to her, the smile began to fade.

"Miss 'Ermione Granger?" the dwarf asked gruffly.

Hermione nodded mutely as the dwarf stood the bouquet on the edge of her desk.

" 'Ave a pleasant evenin'." The dwarf turned and left the office as the chatter of the witches got louder and louder.

Suddenly a voice shouted from across the room, "Go on, Hermione! Who are they from?" A few of the younger women giggled and Hermione's cheeks flushed scarlet. She reached toward the bouquet and plucked out the card, which she began to read aloud,

"_Hermione,_

_I've been a fool, but I hope you'll forgive me_

_and come for dinner on Friday evening_

_so I can show you I can be the man you want._

_Ronald"_

Ron turned to Harry, horrified. "She wasn't supposed to read it aloud!" he hissed. Harry shrugged and they peered around the corner again. Hermione and her friend were closely inspecting the flowers. Two other witches joined them, obscuring Ron's view of Hermione's reaction. He leaned further and further out from behind the wall until – _CRASH!!_ Ron fell and loudly collided with one of the cubicle walls. Everyone in the office turned towards them. Ron leapt to his feet, saw the shocked look on Hermione's face, then grabbed Harry by the arm as they ran from the scene, loud laughter sounding behind them.

* * *

Exhausted, Harry and Ron collapsed into chairs. They had spent the whole day transfiguring the dining room in Grimmauld Place. Now it resembled a forest clearing, with smooth-limbed trees growing out of the walls, their long branches reaching across the roof, dangling large, green leaves over the low table in the middle of the room. Tiny lights, that were real, live fairies, flittered between the trees, and candles hung mid-air, giving soft light to the room. 

Ron looked around and gave a low whistle. "I reckon even McGonagall'd be impressed with this."

Harry smiled. "Ginny told me about one last little spell that she thinks will cap the whole thing off."

Harry stood up and waved his wand with a great, sweeping movement and said, "_Pennipotenti_."

Ron gave Harry a confused look. "What did you do?"

Harry waved a hand at him. "Just listen a minute."

A soft piping sound could be heard around the room. A look of dawning comprehension appeared on Ron's face. "Is that birds?"

"Close," said Harry, "it's just some birdsong. Ginny thought it would be nicer than music."

Ron smiled. "Listen, mate. I could never have done this without all your -"

"You've helped me every time I've needed you and Hermione. Now you need something from me – you couldn't have stopped me if you'd tried."

Ron nodded and began straightening the cushions on the floor by the low table.

"Just," Harry said, "don't stuff it up tonight. Your only job is to show Hermione that you…"

"Yeah, I know."

"OK then. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen with Kreacher if you need anything. Good luck, Ron."

Harry left the dining room and walked downstairs. Kreacher was standing on a small stool by the stove, stirring the contents of a large pot.

Harry sniffed the air. "Smells great, Kreacher."

"Thank you, master. It will be ready very soon."

Harry nodded and walked to the kitchen table, where a pile of his textbooks lay. He opened _Defeating the Dark: Advanced Defensive Spells for Aurors_ and flicked to chapter seven. Harry had been practicing attacking moving targets for his practical test the following week. He bewitched tennis balls to race around the kitchen table and shot spells at them. A few minutes later he had only one tennis ball left. He aimed carefully and fired. The tennis ball exploded with a loud pop and pieces flew in every direction, one landing in Kreacher's pot with a splash.

Laughing, Harry hurried to the stove. "Sorry about that, Kreacher. I think I overdid that last one a little."

Kreacher used his ladle to scoop out the fuzzy yellow scrap. "Just a little accident, Master. But, if you would please stop now, Kreacher has your dinner ready."

Harry sat down at the table and Kreacher placed a steaming bowl of stew in front of him. Upstairs he heard the sound of the front door opening and the quiet murmer of voices.

* * *

Hours later Harry finally heard the sound of the front door closing and footsteps on the stairs. Ron appeared through the kitchen door, smiling broadly. 

Harry stood up. "How'd it go?"

"Absolutely brilliantly! Everything was perfect! The room stayed transfigured, Hermione thought it was beautiful. We talked about everything and she told me she had missed me since she left." Ron went to the pantry and took out two bottles of butterbeer. "She told me she might move back here soon – but I think that relies on me not stuffing up again."

Harry thumped Ron on the shoulder and took a bottle from him. "I knew you could do it. When are you seeing her next?"

"She's planning something for Tuesday, but she's going to come to Weasley dinner on Sunday."

"Good. Do you know who else your mum has roped in this week?"

"No. I think it's just Percy, George and us; maybe Ginny will turn up this week. Bill said Fleur hasn't been feeling well, so they aren't going to come."

"Be good to see everyone else, though," said Harry. He privately hoped Ginny would be there.

* * *

Sorry it has been such a long time between chapters, but I am really happy with how my final assignments and exam went, so there is a silver lining. Now it is all behind me, so I am sure that chapters will be up much more regularly. Thanks for your patience. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10: A Triumph

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, but I'd consider taking over.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Triumph**

The following morning Harry was up early. He dressed himself carefully, pulling a dark blue sweatshirt over his white t-shirt and took his blue and white Colwyn Bay Albatrosses scarf out of a drawer. He and Ron would be travelling up to Colwyn Bay in Northern Wales to watch Ginny play Quidditch later that morning.

As he went downstairs he stopped on the second floor and knocked on Ron's door. He heard Ron grunt and the sound of feet shuffling across the carpet. Satisfied, Harry continued downstairs to the kitchen. Inside it was warm and the smells and sounds of frying bacon and sausage brought a smile to Harry's face.

Kreacher turned on his small stool by the stove and made a small bow to Harry. "Good morning, Master. Kreacher has almost finished cooking your breakfast."

"Thanks, Kreacher. Ron should be down in just a minute."

Harry poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot on the table. As he sat down, blowing on his coffee to cool it, Ron walked into the kitchen yawning heavily. He nodded to Harry by way of greeting and poured himself a large cup of coffee, stirring in milk and sugar.

Kreacher placed large plates of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast in front of them. They both tucked in heartily and their plates were wiped clean in very little time. Kreacher offered them seconds, but Harry declined. He knew better than to apparate on an over-full stomach.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Ron, as he stood up.

"Yep," replied Ron, pulling an Albatrosses hat onto his head.

They said goodbye to Kreacher, turned on the spot and almost instantly reappeared in the Pwllycrochan Woods, not far from the town of Colwyn Bay. Instead of walking towards the picturesque little seaside town, they turned and walked deeper into the woods. After about ten minutes they came upon a small Quidditch pitch – _Colwyn Bay Quidditch Ground: Home of the Flying Albatrosses. Est. 1356._

They walked up to the ticket box and purchased seats from a young wizard with blue and white striped hair.

"I think he must be a fan," Ron sniggered. They entered through the main gate and were surprised by the large number of fans that had turned up to watch the game.

Harry turned to Ron with raised eyebrows, "There weren't this many people last time we came. Who are they playing this week?"

An elderly wizard with long white hair standing nearby spoke up, answering Harry's question, "It's the big match between the Colwyn Bay Albatrosses and the Gwynedd Knights. It's the longest standing Quidditch rivalry in Wales. Goes back nearly seven hundred years."

Harry and Ron turned to each other, impressed expressions on both their faces. They walked through the lower stands, looking for their seats. As they walked Harry heard his name whispered excitedly a few times, but to his relief, no one approached him. He and Ron had paused to check their tickets when next to them there was a loud shriek. Harry turned, startled, and found a short, dark-haired girl staring at him, wide-eyed with one hand covering her mouth.

"You're Harry Potter!" she squealed, causing many other people to turn. "Ohmigoodness! You're my hero! I love you! I'm a third year at Hogwarts – in Hufflepuff. All my friends love you too. They'll be soo jealous. Are you an Albatrosses fan too? Do you come to lots of games?" The girl finally paused to draw breath.

Harry smiled ingratiatingly, "I've just recently become an Albatrosses fan, my girlfriend is one of the chasers. It was very nice to meet you, but my friend and I need to find our seats before the game begins. I hope you enjoy the match." He turned and pushed Ron down the aisle as they hurried towards their seats. As they passed several people patted Harry's back and shoulders.

Harry often found himself swamped by people when he went out in public. Hermione told him regularly that eventually people would be less fascinated by him, especially if they saw him frequently doing normal things. Initially Harry had been sceptical, but lately, in his most regular haunts, he noticed that people were not approaching him as much.

He sat down next to Ron, stretching out his legs. They joked about ways Harry could use his Auror training to evade over-enthusiastic fans until the two teams walked onto the pitch. Harry and Ron stood up with the other spectators, whistling and cheering. The referee blew his whistle and the fourteen players shot into the air. It was clear Ginny's performance had benefited from regular training. Harry noted she was flying faster, her broom handling was improved and her passing and shots on goal were more accurate. After an hour, Ginny had scored nine of the Albatrosses sixteen goals and Harry was hoarse from cheering.

The Knights were pulling back - they had scored four goals in a row and were only thirty points behind. Harry watched closely as Ginny grabbed the Quaffle from the hands of her blocked opponent and ducked up past another Knights' chaser and a beater; she was not distracted when the two seekers shot past her toward the Albatrosses goal in hot pursuit of the snitch. Just seconds before the Albatrosses' seeker Gavyn Lloyd caught the snitch, Ginny put the Quaffle through the centre goal post, and the match was won.

The Albatross fans began to run from the stands onto the field to congratulate their players. Harry could just see Ginny's vibrant hair in the middle of the pack. Harry and Ron decided to go around to the player's entrance to wait for Ginny.

As they killed time kicking a pinecone Harry had transfigured into ball, Ron suddenly gestured to Harry to look over his shoulder. Harry let the ball roll past him and turned. Gwenog Jones was headed towards them. She nodded at them as she marched past them into the change-rooms.

Ginny finally exited the change-rooms about a half an hour later.

"About time!" Ron exclaimed. "What were you doing in there?"

Ginny looked as if she was about to burst from excitement. "Gwenog's been to see me. I'm playing my first game with the Harpies tomorrow!"

Harry's mouth fell open with shock, though he quickly recovered and rushed to Ginny, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air. Ginny shrieked as Ron punched his fist into the air and shouted, "I knew you could do it, Gin!"

Harry lowered Ginny to the ground and hugged her tightly.

"It's so exciting. I can't believe it's happening to me!" said Ginny, hugging Harry back.

"I can believe it," said Harry, "never a doubt in my mind. After tomorrow, everyone in the country will know how great you are - and then they'll find out that I discovered you."

Ginny laughed, pulling away and punching Harry's shoulder. Still laughing and joking the three of them walked back into the woods and disapparated.

* * *

The following day Harry and Hermione along with the Weasleys were seated in the living room at the Burrow, listening to the WWN broadcast of the Holyhead Harpies versus the Ballycastle Bats. Ginny had asked them not to attend, she said knowing they were in the stands would make her too nervous to concentrate on the game. Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley were on the edge of their seats, shouting at the wireless, while Mrs Weasley hummed and supervised her knitting; Percy and George sat back, occasionally cheering a Harpy goal and Hermione sat next to Ron, looking bemused by Ron's outbursts.

Harry's heart leapt in his chest every time Ginny's name was mentioned. She had not scored a goal so far in this game, but had been instrumental in several goals. The commentator shouted, "Weasley with the Quaffle, she's flying toward goal, OH!" A whistle could be heard blowing. "FOUL! Orla Moran blatches Ginevra Weasley. Weasley to take a penalty."

Harry was sitting with both his hands over his mouth, unmoving, listening hard.

"Weasley prepares herself. She's off, she flies right – oh SHE'S FEINTING! Keeper Byrne tries to recover, but the Quaffle slips past his fingers. It's through! Ginevra Weasley scores her first League goal! And she's flying around the stadium, her fist pumping. That brings the Harpies' score to one hundred and twenty - Ballycastle still lead by ten points. This is turning out to be one close match!"

Harry and Ron were on their feet, high-fiving and shouting. Mr Weasley was sitting back in his armchair, wiping his eyes on the cuff of his robes.

Hermione passed him a handkerchief. "Are you alright, Mr Weasley?" she asked as he trumpeted into the hanky.

"Oh yes," he replied, "I'm just so proud. I never dreamed that one of my children - my only girl – would be playing professional Quidditch."

"Gee Dad, you'd think the rest of us had never done anything!" said George jokingly. "Have you forgotten the time I charmed everyone's lunch to beg not to be eaten?"

Mr Weasley opened his mouth, but Mrs Weasley spoke up first, "Now you're being silly, George," she said, putting down her knitting. "We're very proud of all our children, but today is a very special day for Ginny. Though I've never forgotten my talking ham sandwich, dear."

George rolled his eyes very dramatically, but winked at Percy as he sat down.

The snitch was caught soon after by the Ballycastle seeker. Mr Weasley stood and turned off the radio as the on-field commentator began to interview Ballycastle's captain, Finbar Quigley. Mrs Weasley called them all to the table for dinner. Harry sat down next to Percy and helped himself to roast lamb, potatoes and mint sauce. Across from him George turned to Ron and asked him if he'd thought anymore about what he would do now he had left the Auror program.

Ron frowned as he covered his potatoes in thick gravy. "I have, but nothing has really grabbed me."

George nodded thoughtfully. "Would you consider coming and working with me and Lee at the shop?"

"What? You mean selling the products?"

"Well, yeah, but also developing new products."

Ron scratched his head. "Er, I dunno if I'd be any good at it. I wouldn't want to get in your way."

"Well, that's never stopped you before and you never know, you might have a stroke of brilliance one day – stranger things have happened," said George, grinning.

Ron elbowed George, but after a few moments chewing his lamb, he said, "Alright. I'll give it a shot."

"Good man," George replied, clapping Ron on the shoulder. Harry smiled at Ron across the table.

"That's wonderful boys! I think it's a wonderful idea, Georgie."

Percy, Ron and Harry snickered, but George flashed his most winning smile and thanked his mother.

Later, as Harry and Ron prepared to return to Grimmauld Place, Ron pulled Harry aside.

"What do you think about me going to work with George?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea. I reckon you'll be really good at it."

Ron's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think you should worry about it. You can help George think out his ideas and if you don't come up with any of your own, you'll be on hand as their personal test subject." Harry said, cracking up laughing as Ron groaned loudly.

* * *

Yay! Ten chapter's down! Thanks for all the great comments and reviews. I love getting your feedback. I dedicate the ham sandwich to my friend and the best beta ever, Anna. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Birthday Breakup

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter and I didn't get a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_** -** darn!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Birthday Breakup**

As Harry crept through the dense woodland he scanned the ground ahead, ears trained for the slightest sound. He heard a rustling in the bushes ahead, so he stepped behind a tree and stood completely still. The bush shook again and Harry watched as a figure began to emerge from behind it. Harry waved his wand, repeating the incantation _Stupefy_ non-verbally. A flash of red light burst from his wand-tip and the figure fell to the ground.

"POTTER!" a voice shouted nearby, as much crashing through the undergrowth announced the arrival of Harry's Auror trainer, Darius Williamson. "Well done, Potter, excellent work. You can re-enervate McEvoy now and we'll go over your evaluation." He stomped off again, his long ponytail swinging behind him.

Harry walked up to the place where Callum McEvoy was lying.

"Re-enervate," said Harry, pointing his wand at the tall, dark-haired man of about twenty-two.

Callum sat up and shook his head dazedly. "Are we done?"

"Yeah," said Harry, holding out his hand to help Callum up. "Let's get out of here – I hate these simulation rooms." They exited into the corridor and walked down to an interview room where Williamson and another trainer, Urquhart, were waiting.

Harry and Callum sat down opposite them, Harry's hands clasped tightly in his lap to control his nervous energy.

Williamson shuffled through his notes and looked up at Harry. "Overall, Potter, you've done very well. Your Stealth and Tracking marks are particularly high, and I've noticed a real improvement in your timing – you aren't rushing into situations quite as hastily as you did when you began the program."

Harry felt his organs resettle back into the right places within his body as Williamson turned to McEvoy.

"McEvoy, you did a great job in your role as the target. This is an important skill to have in a situation where you had to lead a Dark wizard into a trap. Obviously in this situation you were supposed to get caught, but you still placed yourself in a position you could have escaped from in different circumstances." Beside him, the balding and portly senior trainer Urquhart nodded in agreement. Williamson dismissed them both and Harry and Callum walked back through the Auror office to the elevators.

"Gee, I'm glad that's all over," said Callum, punching the down button at the elevator bank.

Harry nodded. "I didn't think my Stealth marks would be high after I almost tripped over that tree root."

"Williamson might not have noticed. He didn't realise the reason I was so loud getting out of that bush was that I got my bootlace tangled on some thorns."

Harry sniggered and stepped into the elevator.

Callum hit the Atrium button. "What have you got on this weekend?"

"Er, it's my birthday, so I'm going around to my mate's place… catch up with some people."

"Sounds good, hope you enjoy yourself. Next week you should come to the Leaky Cauldron with us on Friday night. We do it every week. It's a great way to just, wind down, you know."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Might do." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the Atrium. Harry headed over to a free fireplace and Callum said goodbye and apparated, Harry assumed, to the Leaky Cauldron for Happy Hour. Harry threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and green flames burst into the grate. He stepped in and clearly said, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

Kreacher and Hermione were waiting for him when he stepped out of the kitchen fireplace in Grimmauld Place: Hermione at the table drinking tea and Kreacher by the open oven, checking the bubbling contents of a large pot inside.

Hermione looked up, smiling. "Hi, Harry. How did your test go?"

Harry shrugged. "Pretty well, I suppose. Ron back yet?"

"No, but Fred and Lee might've taken him for a drink."

Kreacher hurried across the kitchen and bowed to Harry. "Good evening, Master. Can Kreacher get you a drink? Tea, butterbeer or some of the mulled mead from the Three Broomsticks?"

"Thanks, Kreacher, I'll just have pumpkin juice for now." Kreacher nodded and walked off, while Harry sat down at the table next to Hermione.

Hermione fixed him with a meaningful look. "So what happened in your test?"

"It was fine. I had to track one of the third-year students through one of the sim rooms. Williamson said my Stealth and Tracking were good and that my timing had improved."

Hermione beamed. "That's great work, Harry. Ginny will be really pleased for you, that all your long hours of study paid off."

Harry looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that you haven't seen each other much in the last couple of weeks, between Ginny's training and you studying for these tests. I know Ginny has missed you the last couple of days she's had off."

"Yeah, well it was hard for me last week when she was training every second." Harry took a deep breath and a sip of his pumpkin juice that Kreacher had placed in front of him. "It's hard. We've both got pretty full plates right now."

"But that's what being in a relationship is – you've got to make compromises for one another. It takes a lot of work. Ron and I have our problems, but we always set aside one night a week to go out and do something together – just us, no work, no outside problems."

"Yeah, but first I have to find five minutes where we can talk to each other."

"Well, she'll be there at The Burrow for your birthday on Saturday."

Harry nodded and drained his goblet of juice as Ron spun into the fireplace and stumbled as he climbed out. Hermione tutted loudly and stood to help Ron to the table.

* * *

The back garden of The Burrow was filled with chatting and laughing people, all eager to help celebrate Harry's nineteenth birthday. Harry drifted from group to group talking to everyone: his friends from Hogwarts, the Ministry, and old Order members. Percy droned to his circle about the many difficulties he had encountered with the Russian Ministry while setting up the Giant Protection Zones, as Harry walked past he heard Luna interrupt Percy and announce that the Russian Ministry was using the Giant Protection Zones to quietly dispose of political opponents. Even as he joked and chatted with his friends, Harry often found himself staring across the lawn at Ginny, thinking about all the things he wanted to say to her.

"Harry," called a gruff voice. Harry turned to his left - it was Hagrid. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" he said, clapping Harry heavily on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry, straightening up and pushing his glasses back up his nose. "How are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm grand, Harry, grand. I hear your Auror trainin is goin' well."

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Hard work, but I really like it."

"Tha's good, Harry. It's a great thing you're doin' there – you don't even know. I reckon people feel safer, knowin' that your workin' to become an Auror."

Harry looked down at his trainers, not knowing what to say next. "So, er, how are things at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, it's picking up nicely. Numbers were down last year, but Professor McGonagall thinks tha' a lot of the kids who didn' come back last year will come back and repeat." Hagrid paused and looked closely at Harry, "Is everthin' all righ', Harry?"

Harry smiled softly, "Yeah, everything's fine, Hagrid."

"Hagrid!" roared George and Ron, as they lurched over, both holding large mugs of Madam Rosmerta's best mulled mead. She had sent several barrels over for Harry's birthday. Harry took the opportunity to steal away and talk to Ginny. He approached from behind and placed his hand on her hip. When she turned her head toward him, he discreetly jerked his head toward the house. He walked in through the back door walked up to Ginny's bedroom. A minute later, Ginny entered and closed the door behind her. She smiled coyly at Harry. "Last time it was me that cornered you in here."

Harry sighed. "I really wish that was the reason I wanted you to come up here." He sank down onto the edge of Ginny's bed.

Ginny sat down beside him. "What's the matter, Harry?" she asked, holding his hand.

"It's just… what's happening now… the way things are… it's not fair." Harry took a deep breath. "How many times have we seen each other in the last month?"

Ginny looked puzzled. "Er, well, you came to the Albatross game when Gwenog asked me to play with the Harpies, then we, um, I popped over to Grimmauld Place one night, but you were studying so I didn't stay long and, er -"

"Exactly, we've hardly seen each other. I know that you're the girl for me and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry could feel his face growing hot and his eyes began to burn. He hadn't expected he would get so choked up. "But right now, the guy you need is the one who'll step back and give you the space and time you need to reach your dream. When you look back on your life, I don't want to be the one that got in the way."

Tears were running down Ginny's face, but she nodded and gave Harry a watery smile. "I know that you're right. Why does this have to be so hard for us?"

"Because if it was easy, we wouldn't have to fight for it and we wouldn't realise how important it is."

Ginny sniffed and wiped her eyes with her bedspread. "Why can't you just be selfish, like other guys." She put her head on Harry's shoulder and put her arms around him. "What am I going to do when I can't talk to you?"

Harry hugged her back. "Don't be silly. We can still see each other and talk to each other. I just think dating would put too much pressure on us."

They sat together on the bed for quite some time, Harry stroking Ginny's back.

"This is the right thing to do, isn't it?" said Ginny, at last. "I mean, we're going to look back on this time in twenty years and know that it was the right thing to do?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I think, that if we're looking back on this time together in twenty years, then obviously it was the right thing to do because we're together and we're happy.

Ginny smiled at Harry and they shared one last gentle kiss.

* * *

Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers, I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think. I'm sorry to my fellow Leo (Harry/Ginny) Shippers, but it had to be done, however there will be cave-ins in the break ;-) Should have another chapter up before Christmas. Please review, hope you've enjoyed Chapter 11. 


	12. Chapter 12: Down Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be punching holes in my theory. Damn you, JO!!! haha

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Down Diagon Alley  
**

Harry and Ginny sat on the bed together for a little while longer, then put on brave faces and went back down to his party. When his guests had all gone home later in the evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place. Over a cup of tea before bed, Harry told them that he and Ginny had decided to end their relationship for a while.

While Hermione gave Harry a sad smile, Ron looked puzzled. "I don't understand what the point is though? Why can't you just stay together?"

"It's just not fair to Ginny, or me for that matter, to we say we're together and then never be together or spend small snatches of time together, and then the whole time be stressed about all the other things that we have to do. I want Ginny to be the best Quidditch player in England and to give her the opportunity to do that, I have to step away for a little while."

"But, if you're breaking up so you have more time for your careers, does that mean that you're just not going out with each other or are not dating anyone at all."

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, I don't really know how long it will be until Ginny and I have time for each other, so would it be fair to bring in another person when you know you already don't have time for the person you love. Does that make sense?"

Ron nodded and soon after they all went up to bed.

The next morning, Harry rolled over and opened his eyes. He had not slept well that night. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling thoroughly depressed. As he dressed he felt a heavy weight in his stomach. Walking downstairs, he reminded himself over and over that he and Ginny were doing the right thing. Harry entered the kitchen to see Ron already sitting at the table, tucking into a large plate of blueberry pancakes.

"You're up early," Harry said, sitting down next to him.

Ron swallowed his large mouthful with difficulty. "Hermione's gone to see her mum and dad for the day – I got up to see her off, then Kreacher started making breakfast." Ron shrugged and leant over his plate once more. Harry smiled and picked up his own knife and fork as Kreacher slid a hot plate of steaming pancakes in front of him.

"Are you working today?" Harry asked Ron as Ron belched and wiped his face with a napkin.

"Nah, I get Sundays off." He shot a side-long look at Harry. "But I was thinking we could go in anyway. When was the last time you went to Diagon Alley?"

"Honestly, I can't remember," Harry replied.

"Well, come on then. We'll go down there. The Alley is so different now and there are loads of new businesses, even the joke shop is different since I started."

"Yeah, OK. I've got to get some gold while we're there as well."

Ron emptied his teacup and set it down on the table with a clunk. "Right, I'm just going to fetch a few things and then we can be off."

Harry had finished his breakfast when Ron returned. As Ron put his wand and moneybag in his back pocket, Kreacher handed Harry a short list of supplies they needed for the house. Harry walked to the fireplace and took the lid off the small clay pot holding the Floo Powder. "We're a bit low, better add that to the list as well." Even as Harry spoke, he was reminded of his first trip by Floo Powder from the kitchen in The Burrow to Diagon Alley. He took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fireplace. He stepped into the warm green flames and clearly said, "Diagon Alley!" He immediately began spinning very fast, and tucked his elbows in very tightly. Just as he began to feel his breakfast moving uncomfortably inside him, he started slowing down. He threw out his hands and caught the inside of the huge, ornate fireplace. He stepped out, brushing soot out of his hair and off his shoulders, looking back at the large brick fireplace.

A large wrought iron working of the words _Diagon Alley_ hung across the top of the mantle. Ron spun into the fireplace moments later and stepped out into the street, shaking his head to remove the soot. They walked up the winding street, Harry's head turning every which way. Every shop was occupied and their windows were full of stock once more.

The Alley was full of shoppers, bustling up and down. A spruiker out the front of the Apothecary announced their End-of-Month Sale, boasting excellent prices on Salamander eggs and dragon products. Young wizards gathered around the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, staring avidly at the new Nimbus that had just been released.

Harry had mixed emotions about seeing Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour under new management, although they found when they went in that the Death Eaters had not got everything when they had abducted Fortescue. While chatting to the new owner Able Higgins, he told Harry and Ron, as he passed them huge ice-cream cones, that he'd discovered Fortescue's recipes in a false bottom in a drawer. Harry agreed that the raspberry with chopped nuts ice-cream he was eating was almost exactly the same as he remembered it.

They strolled to the end of the lane. A bell tinkled at the end of the lane, Harry turned to stare at Ollivander's Wand Shop. The windows were shining brightly and a highly polished wand sat on a plump, red satin cushion.

Ron also turned to see what Harry was looking at and said, "Oh yeah, Ollivander was one of the first to reopen. George says the place is totally transformed inside – he's got a new shop assistant, his niece, I think - and his business is booming."

They climbed the white stairs to the burnished bronze front doors. The goblins pushed open the doors, eying them beadily.

"I don't think they've forgotten about our last trip in here?" Ron asked, laughing nervously. The goblins at the silver doors watched them through with narrowed eyes. They walked across the completely restored marble hall to the counters and presented themselves before a free goblin.

"Er, good morning. I'm Harry Potter – I'd, er, I'd like to access my vault."

"Do you have your key, Mr Potter?" the goblin asked, waspishly. Harry passed it to him and he examined it very closely. Harry glanced anxiously at Ron, who looked worried.

"I will have someone escort you to your vault Mr Potter, but I am afraid you must go alone." It appeared Ron's prediction was correct.

"Er, ok. That's fine." Harry replied. The goblin snapped his long fingers and two goblins appeared immediately.

"If you will follow us, Mr Potter." They turned and moved quickly towards a door leading to the vaults. Harry hurried off behind them, getting the feeling that he and Ron were being rush through their visit to get them off the premises before they tried to rob Gringotts again.

After Harry had collected his gold, he was escorted to the front step, where he waited for Ron, looking in the window of The Magical Menagerie. Harry felt slightly wistful at the sight of the owls, especially the Snowies, but he was distracted by the bright, flashing lights in the windows of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron joined him in no time and as they walked across the lane and pushed opened the door exclaimed that he thought they were very lucky to have avoided the Probity Probes.

Inside the shop it was hard work making their way through all the youths crowding around the displays. Harry looked away, nervous of the crowd of girls around the Wonder Witch display, who were all batting their eyelashes at him.

George was busy behind the counter, serving two pimply boys, who appeared to be stocking up on Skiving Snackboxes before school went back. George glanced up and waved them over. George handed the youths two Sickles change and said, "Mind you don't take more than one a day, or you'll end up in the Hospital Wing for a week!" The boys looked shocked, but nodded quickly and departed. George turned to Harry and Ron.

"How are you, Harry?" he asked, shaking Harry's hand. "It's great to have you in here. How are you off for products?"

"Oh, well, you know, I'm not much in the market for Skiving Snackboxes anymore," Harry said, grinning.

"Has Ron been telling you much about the new products that we've brought out?"

Ron shuffled his feet. "Er, it hasn't come up recently. There's been a lot going on."

George rolled his eyes. "Come over here and see these, Harry." He showed Harry several new displays. "This is the Vile Welcome range – door tricks. This one, you ring the door bell and it sticks you in a Freezing Charm, or the door mat does the same thing. Then we have a Peep 'n' Punch, if the visitor to your doorstep tries to look through your peephole, then a little glove pops out and reminds them of their manners." George winked roguishly. They moved over to another display. "These ones we were developing before the end of the war. Wearable Sneakoscopes. You clip them to the inside of your jacket or shirt or whatever and if someone untrustworthy is nearby you, you get a little bit of a shock, which puts you on your guard."

Harry picked one up and turned it over in his hand. "Very useful. How much've you got these going for?"

"Bargain price of just five Galleons and they're walking out the door."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but George continued, "Come over and see this one, very important product here." Harry followed George across the store, but noticed Ron was trailing behind them, ears reddening. "This here is the first Ronald B. Weasley product to be sold at Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Harry spun on his heel to face Ron. "You never said anything!"

Ron's ears were scarlet. "It's only just gone up, not a big deal …" he muttered.

"Not a big deal!" exclaimed George. "Come on, Ron, why don't you tell Harry what you've created?"

Ron looked heavily embarrassed, but he stepped up next to the display and gestured to a flesh-coloured, triangular ear-piece and a small pink dot. "It's sort of a development of the Extendable Ears, but with a two-way capability. You put this bit," he said, holding up the flesh-coloured ear-piece, "inside your ear, like this, and that is your Receiver. Then you take this bit," he said, holding up the small pink dot, "and you stick that on your cheek, near your mouth and that acts as your mouthpiece. 'Ear, Wart and Talk. It's only short-range, but it lets you talk to someone in another room." Ron looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry shook his head. "That is… amazing."

Ron smiled in a self-effacing sort of way, but Harry grabbed up a box of the 'Ear, Wart and Talk. "It's brilliant! How did you think of this?"

"Oh, you know, I just remembered us having these shouted conversations through the house when we were younger and you and I being a whole floor apart, I thought it'd make it easier." Ron replied, looking fondly at the packaging.

"And again," George butted in, "it appears we are several steps ahead of the Ministry, who have put in another huge order for these. In fact, young Harry, I have heard a whisper from the guy who placed the order that you and your friends in the Auror Department will be fitted out with these."

Harry put the box back on the display and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Come on, mate, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and have a drink to celebrate."

Ron looked as pleased as Harry had ever seen him, so with a wave to George they headed back down the lane to the brick archway that led through to the pub. AS they approached the bar they heard a familiar voice call down the bar, "Harry, Ron, over here." They turned to see Neville perched on a barstool, a large plate of steak and kidney pie in front of him. They hurried over and set themselves up on stools next to Neville.

"What brings you here, Neville?" Harry asked, while Ron ordered a couple of Butterbeers from Tom the barman.

Neville pointed to a collection of shopping bags around his feet. "I'm getting my supplies in order for this trip I'm planning to go on soon."

Ron leaned off his chair, trying to see the contents of the bags. "What sort of trip?"

"I've been keeping in touch with Professor Sprout since we left Hogwarts and she's told me about all the colleagues of hers all over the world and the work they're doing with magical plants in their own countries, so I'm going to travel for a year and visit as many of them as I can."

"So, it's like a research trip?" asked Harry, still unsure.

"Yeah, that's a good way to put it actually, and while I'm visiting I'll learn from them and maybe help them with their research. I'm really excited about meeting Professor Kirifidies in Greece and seeing Medusa vines up close – they're these amazing hanging plants that have snake heads at the end of the tendrils. Medusa from the old legends used to grow them to wear on her head to hide that she was bald."

"That's great, Neville," said Harry.

"Yeah, really, er, really…" Ron trailed off and took a large drink from his Butterbeer.

Neville just grinned and took another bite of his pie.

"Is that any good?" Harry asked him.

"Good? It's fantastic! A hundred times better even than the Hogwarts pie. You really ought to get something. The cook here is fantastic." Neville pushed a menu toward Ron and Harry. As they poured over it, someone appeared behind the bar in front of them.

"What can I get you, boys?" asked the female voice, Harry looked up and recognised her at once.

"Hannah!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Hannah beamed at them. "I'm working as a cook in the kitchens, I just started a couple of weeks ago."

"Really?" Neville asked, thickly, his mouth full of pie. "Your food is wonderful!"

She blushed. "Thanks. I've always loved to cook. My mum taught me everything she knew, before, you know?" She looked down at the bar and took a deep breath. "So, what can I get you?" She took Harry and Ron's orders quickly and then hurried back into the kitchen.

"It's amazing where everyone from school is turning up isn't it," Harry said, reclining on his stool.

Neville was trying to see into the kitchen. "Yeah," he said, vaguely.

"Actually, I've seen lots of people in the Alley since I've been working in the shop."

"Everyone's moving on with their lives. Making new starts," Harry mused.

Neville smiled and picked up his bottle of Butterbeer. "To our new starts." Harry and Ron echoed him and they all clinked bottles and took deep swigs.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone - it's still Christmas in some parts of the world! I present your Christmas bumper edition (twice the length of some chapters) because I'm off for a week or so, so it will be a little while before the next update. Please review, I hope you enjoy it. Hope everyone has a Happy and safe New Year. xx 


	13. Chapter 13: A Big Announcement

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, but I would like to go on record that I was right all along about George and Angelina!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Big Announcement**

It was a hot, hazy Sunday and Harry, Ron and George were sitting in a large plastic pool full of cool water that George had conjured in the garden of The Burrow. A bucket full of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes latest product, No-Melt Ice was keeping several bottles of pumpkin juice chilled. Harry took a swig from his bottle and looked contentedly over at Ron. Ron smiled back lazily and reached over to the small wireless beside the pool. He tapped it with his wand several times and the volume went up.

George sighed audibly, splashing water across his pink belly. "I must be in need of some more sun-protection potion." He splashed Ron. "Chuck that bottle over here."

As Ron threw the small purple bottle to George they heard a loud scream from within the house. As they all leapt out of the pool, Ron slipped on the edge and fell, covering himself in dry grass. With Harry in the lead they crept toward the back door. He opened it with a flick of his wand and saw something completely unexpected. Mrs Weasley was jumping up and down, kissing and hugging Bill and Fleur and Mr Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table, wiping his streaming eyes on the tablecloth.

"What on earth is going on?" George demanded, surveying the scene, bewildered.

"FLEUR'S GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" shouted Bill, letting go of his mother and charging towards his brothers. George roared with delight and hugged his brother and then ran to Fleur and gave her such an embrace that she was lifted off the floor.

"Do be careful, George," cried Mrs Weasley, "Fleur's in a delicate condition!" George gently put Fleur's feet back on the ground as she shrieked with laughter. She kissed George's cheeks twice.

Harry wrung Bill's hand and moved toward Fleur. "Congratulations, Fleur!" he said, as she kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you, 'Arry. We are so veery 'appy!" Fleur said, beaming at Bill.

Ron hugged Bill, covering him with grass as well. As Ron passed Harry to hug Fleur, Harry pointed his wand at him and said, "Tergeo." The grass fell off at once and Harry was sure that Fleur shot him a grateful look over Ron's shoulder.

Mr Weasley blew his nose loudly on the handkerchief Mrs Weasley had handed him and cried, "Let's have a toast - to the newest Weasley!" He took a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey from the cabinet and poured everyone a large glass, except, of course, Fleur, who drank pumpkin juice.

Mrs Weasley insisted they throw a party, instead of having the usual quiet Sunday night Weasley dinner. So, while she began cooking, Ron hurried off to Hermione's parents' home to bring her back. Bill had several Floo conversations with his friends, while the others tried to avoid tripping over Bill's legs, which stuck out of the fireplace.

By the time Mrs Weasley had prepared dinner about twenty people had arrived. Most were Bill and Fleur's friends from Gringotts and Harry thought that, for bankers, they were a pretty rowdy bunch.

When Ginny arrived home from training with the Harpies the entire family descended upon her, everyone shouting the good news. How Ginny understood them all was beyond Harry, but she quickly dropped her broom and bag and joined in the loud rejoicing of the Weasley clan.

The party went on late into the night and only slowed down when Fleur appeared to be unable to keep her eyes open any longer. As Harry, Ron and Hermione prepared to return to Grimmauld Place Harry felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked to his right and saw Ginny sitting on the stairs, watching him as she rested her head on her arms. She smiled gently at him and Harry walked over and sat beside her.

"How was training tonight?" he asked in an effort to keep the topic away from their ambiguous relationship.

"It was great. I think Gwenog was really pleased with me. I saw her and Coach Carew doing the line-up for next week's match as I left, so maybe I'll be on it."

"Good… er, good." Harry searched for something else to say, but before he could think of anything, he felt Ginny's small, warm hand on his.

"I really miss you, Harry," she said quietly. She kissed his cheek quickly and hurried off as Ron shouted, "Are you ready to go?"

Harry stood up, his cheek and hand tingling where Ginny had touched him. He picked up his bag; said goodbye to the remaining Weasleys and stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

That night Harry dreamed of flying through the air with Ginny. Every time he tried to catch up with her, the wind pushed her further away. Suddenly he remembered that he didn't own a broomstick anymore. He fell through the air and awoke with a start. The early morning light was filtering through his curtains, so he got out of bed and walked towards his window. He pushed open the curtains and looked down onto the street. A boy riding a bicycle, heavily laden with newspapers was making his way down the side-walk, throwing the morning news onto each doorstep.

Harry dressed for work and had an early breakfast alone in the kitchen. He decided to head to the Ministry early and do some work before he had his Tracking training class later that day.

When he stepped out of the gilded fireplace he glanced over at the recently installed fountain. It was a re-creation of the Fountain of Magical Brethren that had once stood there, but was, in Harry's opinion, a marked improvement. A golden witch and wizard stood tall, with their wands held above their heads, water spilling from the tips. To the witch's right a goblin stood on a large pile of treasures, which made him almost as tall as the witch. On the wizard's left stood a golden centaur with his bow arched, water shooting from the point of the arrow, and in front of them all, a house-elf stood, with his little chest pushed out, a proud look on his golden face. The water danced around them, filling the Atrium with its music.

Harry walked on to the elevators and rode to the second floor. He made his way through the cubicles to his own desk near the back wall. He sat in his chair and set to work, writing a paper on the preferred method of bringing in a captured Dark witch or wizard.

The office slowly filled up over the next hour. As Callum McEvoy passed Harry on his way to his own station he said good morning. Harry turned in his seat to greet Callum as well, catching a glimpse of Ron's old and still unoccupied desk. Harry was pleased Ron was doing so well at the shop with George, but he still missed having a friend nearby in the office.

Shortly before ten o'clock Harry began to pack up his things and prepare for class when Darius Williamson approached him, leading a young woman with cropped blonde hair and large blue eyes.

"Ah, Potter. This is Celia Smallshaw, she's a new recruit of ours. We'll be setting her up here." He pointed at Ron's old desk. Harry nodded and smiled at Celia. When she smiled back at Harry, her whole face lit up and Harry felt a funny fluttering in his stomach.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Thirteen. I know what you're all thinking - calm down. I'm keeping as canon as possible, but I have to make it interesting too!! Please review and let me know your thoughts. Happy New Year, have a great 2008. 


	14. Chapter 14: Celia Smallshaw

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, but prepare yourselves for the Adventures of Lily Luna: Girl Detective ;-)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Celia Smallshaw**

After Darius Williamson left Harry and Celia there were several moments of silence. Harry coughed uncomfortably and looked around for something to distract from the awkwardness of the situation. His eyes landed on his watch and he started.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! I'm supposed to be at Tracking training in three minutes," he said, grabbing his books.

Celia jumped. "I can't be late to my first class!" She scrambled to her feet, grabbing a notebook and quill. They hurried down the corridors to the training rooms.

"I didn't realise you were a trainee as well," Harry said, as the rushed around a corner.

"Well, I began my training with the South African Ministry, but my family got reassigned to England, so I applied to be transferred to this program."

Harry was on the point of asking her what her family had been doing in South Africa when they arrived at the training rooms. He pulled the door open for her and then followed her in. They took their places among the other trainees on one side of the room.

The Auror Tracking Trainer Mycena Epworth strode into the room at exactly ten o'clock. Harry had heard Callum McEvoy speculating a few days previously that she hid outside the room in an Invisibility Cloak to ensure her entrance was always timed perfectly.

"Good morning, everyone," she said, pointing her wand at the blackboard. A piece of chalk flew into the air and began to write.

Mycena stood in front of the board and rocked on her heels as she addressed them. "In today's lesson we will be looking at the spells you can use to assist you when tracking a Dark witch or wizard." She pointed to the blackboard where she had written the words '_Homenum revelio'_. "Now, you are, of course, already aware of this spell, but there are others that can be very useful."

She stopped rocking on her heels and looked around the class to check they were all paying attention. "Most of these incantations are also performed non-verbally, which makes them more difficult to perform, although it does help to ensure that your position is not given away to your enemy." She brandished her wand again, "The first spell we shall try is _Homenum inconstans_. This spell is the Auror's equivalent of a Sneakoscope and a _Point Me_ spell rolled into one. When performed correctly the spell will cause your wand to point in the direction of a wizard with treacherous intentions. Now if you will all please place your wands flat on your palms - "

Harry put his wand on his hand and took the opportunity to glance over at Celia. She looked a little anxious, but was watching Mycena intently.

" - and repeat the words '_Homenum inconstans'_. You may all do it verbally, as this is the first try for most of you…"

Two hours later, they broke for lunch. Harry felt as though his brain had been put through a wringer. He had a dozen new spells to learn to cast before their next Tracking class on Thursday. He began to head back to his desk when a voice beside him asked, "So, what do you usually do for lunch?"

Harry glanced beside him - it was Celia. She was quite tall, much taller than Ginny and Hermione and her short, blonde hair fell into her eyes as they walked. She brushed it away as if she had been doing it so long she no longer noticed she was doing it.

"Er." Harry coughed. "Er, well sometimes I go to the Leaky Cauldron, do you know it?"

"Yeah, I remember going to Diagon Alley through the pub when I was younger – before we moved away."

"Oh, OK, well, sometimes I go there and have lunch with my friend, who works in a shop there and sometimes I go to one of the Muggle lunch bars, but only when I'm not in robes." Harry pulled at his long navy blue robes.

"So, you'll be having lunch with your friend at the Leaky Cauldron today then?"

"Ah, well, no. He's having a special lunch with his girlfriend today. He's surprising her and taking her for a picnic lunch nearby at Lincoln's Inn Fields."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, Ron's become a bit of romantic of late. You'd find that pretty amusing if you knew him. Although, I'm glad I left the house early before I had to witness him fussing over the hamper."

"So do the two of you live together?"

"Yeah, with Hermione, Ron's girlfriend. We went to Hogwarts together."

They had reached their desks. Harry put his things down and turned back to Celia. "Do you want to come and have lunch with me at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Oh, yes please. I don't really know anyone around here yet."

They went down to the Atrium and travelled by Floo to the bar at the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Abbott chatted to Harry for a few moments when she brought out their huge ham and chicken salad rolls and butterbeers, before returning to the kitchen.

"So," asked Harry, through a large mouthful, "what were your family doing in South Africa?"

"They worked for the Ministry of Magic there – in the Department of Magical Co-operation. They used to work for the department here, in London - that's how they met." She raised her eyebrows. "It was the office scandal. My mum was the Chief Representative of African Affairs and she fell in love with the Head of Department's assistant. Then they got married and Dad started to move up through the department. When I was about seven, she got transferred to South Africa as England's Ambassador to the Southern African Council in the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Wow! Sounds pretty important."

"Yeah, it was. Mum was always really busy."

"Why did you come back, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, not at all. Mum was tired and Dad really wanted to come back to England – his mum and dad are getting pretty old now and he wants to spend more time with them."

"So what are they doing now?"

"Mum's the new Head of the Department of Magical Cooperation and Dad's a consultant."

"Wow. I never really thought about the Ministries in other countries. Is it pretty much the same as it is here?"

"Yeah, but Kingsley's really changed a lot here. Dad was saying that he wished Kingsley had been around to tidy up the South African Ministry."

Harry took another big bite of his sandwich. "Ron's older brother works in the Department of Magical Cooperation - Percy Weasley."

Celia laughed. "Is there anyone around here you don't have some sort of connection with?"

Harry thought for a moment then laughed himself. "No, probably not. It's not a really big community I suppose, when you think about it."

"Yeah, and everyone already knows who you are anyway," Celia added, matter-of-factly.

Harry shrugged.

"I suppose you don't really like talking about it much."

"No, not really." He paused, trying to remain calm and push down all of the memories welling inside him. "I lost a lot of people that were really important to me – it's a hard thing for all of us that were there."

"I believe you." Celia laid her hand on Harry's forearm. "You don't have to worry about me bothering you about it."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Come on, let's get back to a more normal conversation topic. What made you decide to become an Auror and fight the evil forces of Dark Magic?"

Celia burst out laughing and Harry couldn't help joining in, her laugh was so infectious, and for a long time, neither of them could stop.

* * *

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place in the early evening to catch Ron and Hermione breaking out of a tight embrace. Harry felt a small sense of satisfaction, given that Ron had interrupted himself and Ginny so many times. 

"Hello. Did you have a nice lunch today?"

"Hi, Harry. Yes, we did. It was lovely," replied Hermione.

"Yeah, it was great until that old, homeless Muggle came over and started asking us for money. I mean, seriously, what could he do with a handful of wizard change?" Ron asked, throwing his hands into the air.

"Anyway," said Hermione, rolling her eyes at Harry, "how was your day?"

"Oh, it was good. There's a new girl, she's transferred in from the South African Auror program - Celia Smallshaw. Both her mum and dad work for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Actually," he said, turning to Ron, "her mum is Percy's new boss."

"Really?" said Hermione. "I'd heard there was a new Head of Department there."

"I wonder if Madam Smallshaw calls Percy Weasley or Weatherby?" Ron asked, breaking into laughter.

"Celia's sitting at your old desk, Ron."

"Huh, d'you mean to tell me it hasn't been turned into some sort of shrine?"

Harry punched him in the arm.

"Ow, hey, watch it or I'll report you to the Ministry – trainee Auror abusing his position, attacking innocent members of the public."

Hermione giggled, but Harry pointed a finger at Ron and said, "You know, I think you've been spending entirely too much time with George."

"Maybe I have," replied Ron. "So, what's this Celia girl like?"

"She's really nice. We went and had lunch together at the Cauldron after Tracking training."

Harry noticed Ron raising an eyebrow, but he chose to ignore him. At that moment Kreacher entered the kitchen, Pigwidgeon sitting on top of his head.

"Ah, good evening, Master," he said, bowing low. Pigwideon flew off Kreacher's head and wheeled around the kitchen, hooting incessantly.

"Master has had a letter arrive, but Kreacher has been unable to remove it from the little owl's leg."

"Don't worry about it, Kreacher," said Ron, "I'll get it off him. Come 'ere, you." He swiped at Pig and after catching him, held his feet out to Harry so he could remove the letter.

Harry opened it and pulled out a small sheet of parchment. "It's from Ginny," he said.

"Read it out then," said Ron.

Harry cleared his throat, and read:

_Dear Harry – and Ron and Hermione,_

_I've been selected for the next Harpies match!! They've given me a bunch of free tickets, so I've enclosed a few for you. We're playing the Appleby Arrows on their home pitch._

_Hope to see you after the match,_

_Love, always,_

_Ginny_

Harry shook out the envelope. Three parchment tickets fell into his hand.

"Awesome," said Ron, leaping forward and snatching one from Harry's hand, "I knew Ginny playing professional Quidditch would be a good thing. D'you reckon when they play the Cannons she'll be able to introduce me to the players?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, mate, but just in case she can, you'd better be really nice to her for the next few weeks."

Ron nodded seriously, still staring at the ticket in his hands, while Harry and Hermione shared a smirk over his head.

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who left those wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I hope some of your suspense has been curbed. I'm in the process of moving house at the moment - right now I am surrounded by boxes - so it may be a little while between chapters as I wait for the internet company to reconnect me, then wait for Anna to turn my shabby document into something readable and then posting. So please bear with me - I promise to make the next one a good one! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15: Flying High

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, just a love that will never die...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Flying High**

It was the end of a long and difficult week for Harry. He staggered back to his desk following a duelling workshop and slumped into his chair, resting his head on the wooden surface.

"Buck up, Potter!" said Callum McAvoy, ruffling Harry's hair. "It gets much harder once you start your third year."

Harry groaned and turned his head to look up at Callum.

"Come on, why don't you join us at the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks?"

He lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder at Celia. She was sitting at her desk, frowning into the small mirror she had bewitched to hover in front of her face. A Stunning spell had gone over her shoulder and singed the ends of her hair. She lifted her wand and using a Severing Charm, cut the burnt ends, and then turned her head to even out the other side.

"Yeah, OK. I'll see you there in a few minutes."

Callum grinned broadly and clapped Harry on the shoulder. As he strode off Harry turned back to Celia, who was now sweeping her hair cuttings into the rubbish bin.

"Hey, do want to come for drinks as well?" he asked her.

Celia thought for a moment. "OK. I'll come. Just let me send a memo to my mum and let her know I'll be running late." She pulled a piece of purple paper from her desk drawer and scribbled a short note on it. She waved her wand over the sheet and it folded into an airplane, then took off from the desk and flew across the office.

Celia stowed a few items into her satchel and then stood and followed Harry down to the Atrium.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, he was immediately hailed by Callum and a handful of other young men at a table near the bar. A moment later Celia stepped out of the fireplace and they walked over to the table, where Callum was holding court.

"Sit down, Potter, Smallshaw –"

"Call me Celia," she said, smiling.

Callum winked at her as they took their seats. "Do you know everyone here?" He pointed to a dark-skinned wizard wearing an orange turban on his left. "This is Mohan Chawla." Next to Mohan sat a scrawny redhead smoking a pipe and a deeply tanned wizard with scraggly shoulder-length blonde hair. "And this is Gabriel Fawcett and Benvolio McAulley. And the man with the drinks is Sampson Brown." A very tall, broad-shouldered wizard with a short, black ponytail placed a tray of glasses on the table and nodded to Harry and Celia as he began to hand out the drinks.

Harry took a sip of his drink. As he swallowed it he tried very hard not to cough from the burning sensation the Firewhisky left down his throat. Instead he attempted a manly grimace and set his drink back down on the table.

"So, Celia," Mohan began, "how are you finding London after your time in Africa?"

"Oh, you know, it's been fine. The weather was a bit of a shock, but I've pretty much resigned myself to a pasty complexion."

They all chuckled, but Callum said, "I don't know - you're looking pretty good from where I'm sitting."

Celia blushed and took another sip of her drink, while Harry felt a burning in his stomach that he was fairly certain had nothing to do with the Firewhisky.

Mohan rolled his eyes at Callum, and then looked back at Celia. "Have you had much difficulty with your transition to the British Auror training program?"

"No, not really," Celia replied, "I was sent a packet of reading to bring me up to speed with the British program, so I was pretty ready on my first day-"

"Yeah, you did really well," Harry added quickly. Callum raised his eyebrows at Harry and Harry felt heat rushing up his neck and into his face.

Celia smiled graciously. "Thanks, Harry. I was so nervous and then we had to run to class. I was really worried about being late. It was so weird when Mycena turned up at exactly ten o'clock."

"Yeah, she's famous for that," drawled Benvolio. "Actually, Callum has a theory -"

"Yes, thank you, Ben," Callum interrupted, "why don't you go see if that saucy little witch in the kitchen can rustle up some Dragon Wings for us all."

Benvolio smirked at Callum as he stood up and headed over to the bar where Hannah was drying some glasses.

"What was the Auror program like at the South African Ministry? Do you study all the same stuff as us?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, mostly, you know… there are some regional differences, but you never know when the ability to Stupefy a lion or rhino will come in handy." Celia burst out laughing when she saw the grave expressions on the other's faces. Harry couldn't help laughing when she saw Celia's face. Her nose wrinkled up and her eyes watered and no one who heard her giggle could help themselves but laugh with her.

"Well, hello, hello. How are we all?" said a voice behind Harry. He turned to find George smiling down at him and Ron beside him, with a slightly odd look on his face.

Harry stood and introduced George and Ron to the rest of the group. They took seats on the other side of the table and George easily slipped into the conversation, while Ron tucked into the large plate of barbeque chicken wings that Benvolio had returned from the bar with.

George looked over at Celia. "So, which school did you go to in Africa?"

"I went to _Chuo Mzuza_," Celia replied.

At the other end of the table Mohan said, "Ah," and nodded.

"Have you heard of it?" Celia asked him.

"Yeah, but only in passing. A friend of mine went to the Northern African school,_ Académie Volétincelles_. I went to school in India myself."

"From what I've heard, the different schools aren't very different from one another," Celia said. "We went to school on a train, but instead of everyone gathering at the one station - like Hogwarts students do at Kings Cross - the train stops at several stations along the way. And, of course, the school was well hidden from the Muggle population. Our school looked like an abandoned village with a big fence around it covered in quarantine signs."

"And that was enough?" Callum asked, sounding doubtful.

"Well, that and a rumour was spread about evil spirits inhabiting the dwellings. The locals in that area are very superstitious."

"Much like our own, dear Shrieking Shack," added Gabriel. Harry smirked at Ron - they both knew full well that no evil spirit had ever inhabited the dilapidated house in Hogsmeade – but oddly, Ron did not seem to see the joke. He was watching Celia closely, with a suspicious look on his face.

Harry rejoined the conversation, which was now covering the various quirks and similarities of the Hogwarts teachers and the teachers Celia had had. Although Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron's suspicious look was often trained on him as he laughed and joked with Celia.

By seven o'clock Harry was aware that he had had far too much mead, so he muttered across the table to Ron, "Are you ready to go?" Ron nodded, so they stood and began saying goodbye to the others.

"What have you got on tomorrow?" Celia asked him.

"Oh, I'm going out to see my, er, friend, Ginny play Quidditch."

"OK then. Have a good time, I'll see you on Monday." She smiled and sat down in her seat. Callum slid into Harry's vacated seat beside her and began asking her if she'd ever seen a Tebo.

Harry followed Ron to the fireplace where, one at a time, they vanished in a swirl of green flames and were whisked away home.

Harry arrived at the kitchen fireplace of Grimmauld Place to find Ron standing in front of the fireplace, arms crossed in an intimidating manner.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked him, utterly bewildered by Ron's behaviour.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Ron asked in a low voice, his brow contracted.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"You… you and that girl – Celia."

"What about me and Celia?"

"You like her!" Ron spat.

"What?"

"My sister spends her nights in her room, crying – over you – and you, you're out with another girl!"

"It was just drinks with some other Auror trainees!" Harry shouted at Ron, then started and said, "What do you mean Ginny's been crying over me?"

"George has heard her. She is working herself to the bone to become this great Quidditch player that _you want her to be_ and you're supposed to be too busy to have a girlfriend, but you've managed to make time for _Celia_."

"It's not like that!" Harry cried. "She's just a friend. She's new to the city, I'm trying to help her settle in."

"You like her," Ron repeated. "I can tell. The way you look at her – I've seen it before. You used to look at my sister like that."

At that moment Hermione spun into the fireplace. She glanced at Ron and Harry. "What's going on?" she asked.

She began to look between them, an anxious look spreading across her face.

"It's nothing," said Harry, turning and walking towards the stairs, "Ron's just losing his mind." Harry stormed upstairs and threw himself down on his bed.

A little while later Hermione entered the room and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Can you at least understand Ron's point of view? He is her brother," she said softly.

"Yeah," Harry replied, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"And don't you think that there might be a _tiny_ bit of truth to what Ron said?"

Harry rolled over and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and said, "I don't know. I think she's just my friend, but tonight, when Callum was flirting with her, I felt weird – like I was angry he was doing it, even though I don't want Celia to be my girlfriend."

"Are you sure about that?"

Harry thought hard for a minute about all the time he and Celia had spent together. "Yeah, I'm sure. She's very pretty, but when I think about Ginny, she doesn't even compare."

Hermione patted Harry on the knee. "I'm glad you realise that."

"Should I go back down and talk to Ron again?"

"No. He's pretty calm now. In the morning he'll apologise for accusing you and then you can apologise for snapping at him."

Harry snorted and Hermione smiled. "See you in the morning, Harry. It's a big day tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, night, Hermione."

* * *

The atmosphere outside the Appleby pitch was electric. Hundreds of spectators had turned up for the match all clad in pale blue and silver or dark green and gold. Harry, Ron and Hermione, all wearing long green and gold striped scarves, picked their way up the stairs to their seats, which were in the back row of the pavilion in front of the Harpy goals.

"Great seats, eh," said Ron brightly as they sat down. Harry immediately took his Omnioculars out of his pocket and focused them for the match. Next to Ron, Hermione was counting the empty seats in the row.

"I wonder if Ginny has reserved all these seats? Eight, that's more than enough for the rest of the family."

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. I'm starving, what did Kreacher put in that basket?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, opened the hamper and passed Ron a homemade Pumpkin Pasty. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you." Hermione beamed and asked Harry if he'd like anything. Harry wasn't listening though – he thought he'd just seen someone familiar coming up the stairs.

"Luna!" he shouted a moment later when a young witch with straggly, blonde hair emerged from the pack of people standing on the stairs.

"Oh hello, Harry. I was hoping Ginny would give us seats together. Hello, Ron, hello, Hermione." Hermione stood and hugged Luna, then stepped back so Luna could sit down beside her.

"What've you been up to, Luna?" Ron asked, brushing pastry flakes off his trouser legs.

"Oh, it's been very exciting since I finished at Hogwarts. It took Daddy and I a long time to repair all the damage the Crumple-Horned Snorkack horn did to the house, but it all looks very nice again."

"Did you ever find the horn again?" Ron asked, innocently, while Hermione shot him a scornful look.

"No, it's the strangest thing. Daddy thinks it must have flown out of the house with the force of the explosion and fallen into the stream and washed away. He's been looking for a new one, though."

"Have you found a job, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly I'm helping Daddy with the newspaper, but I've written some letters to the Department of Magical Creatures about possibly going on the next expedition to find a Blibbering Humdinger."

"Did you get a reply from anyone?"

"Not yet, but I expect to soon."

"But don't you know, Luna? Hermione is working in the Department of Magical Creatures – aren't you, Hermione. Maybe you could speak to someone on Luna's behalf?"

"Absolutely, Ron," said Hermione, looking as though she might throw a Pumpkin Pasty at him, "I'll have a chat with Antonius Rodgers – he's Head of the Beast Classification Board."

Luna beamed and accepted the bottle of Butterbeer Hermione passed her.

Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived soon after with Percy, George, Bill and a slightly rounded Fleur, each wearing a large flashing, gold badge saying 'Official Weasley Cheer Squad'. Mrs Weasley had also bought a large hamper of food to share so that Harry was soon sitting happily between Ron and George, eating large slices of sponge cake.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman! Welcome to Appleby Stadium for the twelfth match of the National Quidditch season, where today the superb Appleby Arrows come head to head with the fearless Holyhead Harpies! What an exciting match we're in for today!

"Kindly sponsoring today's event is The Nimbus Racing Broom Company – their latest model, the Nimbus Three Thousand, is now available for purchase at all good Quidditch retailers – for the best in performance and style, choose Nimbus."

Harry had been to several British League Quidditch games, but he hadn't heard an advertisement worked into the commentary since Lee Jordan had praised his Firebolt all those years ago. He raised his eyebrows at Ron, who shrugged, pushing the last of his cake into his mouth, before the match started.

"The Arrows are in fine form, they have a full line-up today … aaand here they come! They're led by captain Constantine Thorpe – they are Farrington, Enfield, Watson, Hibble, Scotford, and Smythe!" Ron let out a loud 'Boo' and received a stern glare from the elderly witch wearing a blue Arrows scarf sitting in front of him. George snickered, while Harry punched Ron in the arm playfully.

"As for the Holyhead Harpies, they have unfortunately to play ahead with the loss of chaser Ceridwen Aubrey … she's still in recovery after that Bludger Backbeat connected during their last match against the Wasps – that was a nasty one! But the Harpies have found a promising young replacement …" George and Ron put their fingers into their mouths and whistled loudly.

"And the Harpies are entering the pitch now! Led by their captain, Gwenog Jones, they are Blayney, Edwards, Lee, Simkins, Weasley and Kyffin!" The Weasley, Harry, Hermione and Luna leapt to their feet and cheered, clapped and whistled as loud as they could.

Sitting down, Harry pressed his Omnioculars to his face and zoomed in on Ginny. She marched onto the pitch behind another chaser, Lizzette Edwards. Ginny was smiling, but Harry could tell she was really nervous. Beside him Ron and George were bellowing, "Go, Ginny!"

As the fourteen players sped into the air Harry found himself concentrating solely on Ginny and was only drawn back into the game when Ginny caught the Quaffle. She sped towards the goals, dodging both Bludgers and opposing team members.

The Weasleys were all on their feet, screaming so loudly that no words could be properly identified. Ginny pulled up for the briefest moment in front of the Keeper Thorpe before throwing the Quaffle in a perfect arc that soared through Thorpe's arms and into the centre goal hoop.

Harry was barely aware of the jubilation surrounding him. Tears sprang into his eyes as Ginny soared around the pitch, he could feel his throat becoming hoarse as he screamed encouragement that he knew she couldn't hear. As the play resumed Harry sank back down into his seat. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes and noticed to his left that Percy and Mr Weasley were doing the same. Hermione and Ron had their arms around each other, still jumping up and down, shouting and waving at Ginny.

Ginny played a great game. She scored three more goals and assisted in almost every other. She was dodged every Bludger and but was occasionally beaten by the tactics of the Appleby Chasers. When the game ended two hours and twenty-six minutes later they had all completely lost their voices, but were still cheering croakily as they descended the stairs, making their way through crowds of excited Harpies' fans to find Ginny.

Just as they had reached the player's entrance, Ginny burst out of the change rooms and into the arms of her family. Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Luna hung back as the Weasleys celebrated rambunctiously. When Ginny had been released by many arms she gave Fleur a careful hug. "Oh, Ginny! You were spectacular!" Fleur cried throatily. Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione and Luna.

Harry moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. "You were magnificent," he said quietly, into her ear.

"Really?" Ginny whispered.

"Totally amazing. One of the best performances I've ever seen by anyone." He gave her another tight squeeze and kissed her cheek before reluctantly breaking apart.

"Alright then," said Mr Weasley huskily, "everyone back to The Burrow for the post-game party."

Harry looked over at Ginny, who was being fussed over by Mrs Weasley. Ginny caught his eye and grinned at him before they all turned on the spot and vanished into thin air.

* * *

I'm officially moved in to my new house and hopefully all the disasters I've been experiencing are over with. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this one out. I had a lot on and found it a difficult chapter to write as well. I hope you enjoy Chapter 15 and I really look forward to getting your reviews.


	16. Chapter 16: George's Alley

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, but the computer I slave away at writing my own piece of fanfic is all mine.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: George's Alley**

A few days after the Quidditch game George Weasley sat at the desk in the tiny office at the back of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes counting out the day's take and meticulously recording the figures in the accounts book. He put his quill back into the ink pot and ran his finger along the column, double checking his work. Nodding to himself he closed the book and slid it back onto its shelf.

George glanced at the framed photograph sitting in one corner of the desk. The picture showed two young men, faces full of laughter, their arms around each other's shoulders. George felt a pain in his chest. He missed his brother, Fred every second of the day.

He rubbed his eyes and smiled softly at the photograph. "I'm OK," he said, placing the frame back down on the desk, "I'm OK."

He picked up the bag containing the day's takings and turned and made his way through the shop, pointing his wand at lamps to put them out. He closed the front door behind him and locked it, glancing up as he did so. His eyes caught a gleam of silver over the door. It was a small plaque that most people who passed under it never noticed.

_This plaque was placed here by George Weasley_

_in memory of his brother, Fred and the others_

_who gave their lives in the Last Battle against_

_Lord Voldemort at Hogwarts School._

_May their sacrifice never be forgotten._

George set off up Diagon Alley to the great, white building that loomed over the entire street. He walked up the stairs and passed through the two sets of doors into the Main Hall of Gringotts Bank. He walked up to a goblin teller and placed the money bag on the wooden desk.

"I'm George Weasley. I'd like to put this in my vault."

"Do you have your key?" the long-nosed goblin asked him. George fished it out of his pocket and dropped it into the goblin's outstretched hand. The goblin examined it closely and handed it back to George.

"All seems to be in order. Halrick will escort you to your vault."

Another goblin appeared at George's elbow. "If you will follow me."

They passed through another door into the stone vaults and took one of the tiny carts to his vault, number four hundred and thirty-one. He spent a few minutes sorting the coins into their separate piles before he and Halrick returned to the Main Hall. George headed back out into the Alley.

It was growing darker and the streetlamps were all lit. As he walked down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron he was greeted by several other business owners. He smiled and waved at them all and spoke to Able Higgins outside his ice-cream parlour for a few minutes.

Passing Quality Quidditch Supplies George noticed the sales assistant Sephora Crew saying goodbye to their last customer as she locked up the front door. He waved to Sephora and continued on, but heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey, George!" George turned; Angelina Johnson was hurrying toward him, with about eight carrier bags swinging from her hands.

"Angelina! Hi, I didn't recognise you without your braids."

Angelina smiled and swung her long curtain of dark hair. "Yeah, it's a bit of a recent change. I'm still getting used to it myself."  
"It looks nice."

Angelina smiled. "So, are you on your way home?"

"Yeah, I just locked up for the night."

"Do you have time for a drink – to catch up?"

"Of course." They walked into the bar of The Leaky Cauldron and found a small table to sit at. Tom the Barman bought them bottles of Butterbeer and a bowl of peanuts.

"You know, every time I come to Diagon Alley now it's more like it was when I was a little girl. All the people bustling around, the colours and the noises – it's all getting back to normal."

"Yeah, it's great. There are so many new people around now – they've bought a lot of life back to the place."

"From what I've heard you were fairly involved in getting everyone to come back and reopen their business."

"Ah, well." George shrugged his shoulders. "After I came back to the shop I was just surprised that most of the other business owners hadn't, so I wrote a few letters and spoke to a few people."

"Well, Mr Ollivander seems to think you did a bit more than that," Angelina said, poking his arm.

"Oh, yeah and when were you chatting to Ollivander?" George asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"My mum and I took my little brother, Angus in for his first wand. He's just started at Hogwarts this year. Mr Ollivander said you were the one who convinced him to go back to work."

"I think Mr Ollivander is exaggerating just a little – and anyway, he really was the one that convinced most of the old owners to return. And he petitioned Kingsley Shacklebolt to shut down Knockturn Alley – that's when things really started to pick up."

"I had a quick look in your window earlier. It looks like the shop is going really well," said Angelina.

"Yeah, Ron is proving to be far more adept at business than expected."

"I don't think it's all Ron's doing." She said, a sceptical look on her face.

George look a sip of Butterbeer, then stared contemplatively at his bottle. "It's easier now that Ron is in the shop. When I first went back I didn't think I'd ever come up with another product. When Lee joined me I started developing new ideas, but they just weren't on par with our earlier products. I was really disappointed with what I was doing." George sighed heavily and looked up into Angelina's big brown eyes. They watched him so intently, so full of compassion. "Then I heard that Ron didn't like the Auror program and it just came to me, that he should be working with me. I started to get excited about the business again and new ideas started filling up my head. Working with Ron, things are just getting easier and easier – and he has the odd brilliant idea as well." George smiled. "Enough about me – what've you been up to? What's with the Quidditch gear?"

"Oh, well, you know – ever since Ginny got into the Harpies I've been thinking that maybe I had a shot at playing professionally as well. The Kestrels are holding an open try-out on Thursday, so I'm going to go up and have a shot."

"Really, Thursday?"

Angelina nodded.

"Well, if you wanted some moral support, I could come with you."

"Oh, wow! That would be fantastic! But there's bound to be loads of people turning up, we could be there for hours and hours."

"No seriously, I don't mind."

Angelina grinned at him and as George grinned back he found himself missing Fred and all the great times they'd had with Angelina and their other friends. To distract himself he looked down at her mass of carry bags.

"So what have you got there?"

"Mostly it's just new equipment to replace old and tired equipment. I've got new gloves – my old ones were really worn out and all the stitching up one side had come loose. And I got a few pairs of training robes because if I get through the first round, there are two more trials after that. Then these are new pads, because, you know, I don't want to look like I'm not keeping up with the latest equipment." She rolled her eyes.

George laughed. "Oh, of course!" Angelina smiled, pushing the bags back down onto the floor.

"That's a lot of expensive stuff, you must have a pretty good job."

"My mum and dad grow magical plants used in potion-making in their garden and that brings in quite a lot of money, so I've been working for them. Tending Chinese Chomping Cabbages is tricky work – so many times I've almost lost a finger." She winked.

George laughed. "You should give me their details, and then we can buy our ingredients from them. I'm fairly certain our wholesaler is ripping us off – considered slipping some old U-No-Poo into their tea - in exchange for their thoughtful generosity."

Angelina roared with laughter. "Well, you wouldn't have to worry about that with my folks. They'll give you really good prices – I'll tell my dad that we're friends."

They smiled at each other, then lapsed into silence. Angelina drained her bottle of Butterbeer and checked her watch. "I should be heading off home."

George stood up. "It was really nice seeing you, Angelina." He handed her carrier bags to her.

"You too. I'm really glad you're going to come with me on Thursday." She stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care, George." George watched as she stepped into the fireplace and with a final wave disappeared. George walked out the back door of The Leaky Cauldron and disapparated back to The Burrow.

He walked through the back door to find Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at the scrubbed table being served large, steaming plates of bangers and mash.

"Hello, George dear," said his mother, bustling over to kiss his cheek. "Did you have a good day at the shop?"

"Yeah, we were fairly busy all day. We almost sold out of Decoy Detonators." He sat down at the table opposite Ron and kicked his leg. "I need you to run the shop on Thursday."

"WHAT?" spluttered Ron, spraying mashed potato everywhere. "You mean by myself – with no one else?"

"The sales assistants will be there, but you'll be in charge." George replied calmly, flicking a small piece of potato off the end of his chin.

"Why! Where are you going to be?" Ron demanded.

"I ran into Angelina Johnson this evening – she's trying out for the Kenmare Kestrels and I said I go along with her – as moral support."

"Cool," Harry said.

Ron's face had turned a mottled green colour.

"Calm down, Ron. You'll be fine," said George.

"Alright. I'll do it – but when it all goes horribly wrong, you'll only have yourself to blame."

Mrs Weasley clucked and ruffled Ron's hair as she passed him before placing George's plate down in front of him.

"Don't get in such a fuss, Ron. George wouldn't have asked you if he didn't think you could do it."

"Exactly," said Hermione, stroking Ron's arm. "I think you'll be brilliant."

Ron smiled weakly at her and shook his head in a defeated manner before ploughing back into his dinner.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter - it's a little departure from the regular, but something I've wanted to write for a long time. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews, I really appreciate all your support. George and Angelina Forever! 


	17. Chapter 17: The Ladies' Man

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Harry Potter and because Jo is ever so beautiful she won't sue me for taking tiny liberties with her wonderful creation - Flattery will get a girl anywhere...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Ladies' Man**

Harry wandered back into the office on Friday after lunch. He and Ron had met up at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes so Ron could show Harry a brand new product, Ink Repelling Parchment.

"It's a great gag," George had said, "but the stuff keeps getting mixed in with our regular parchment and it creates a bit of stress when you need to quickly make a note."

Harry found Celia at her desk, staring dreamily into space.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

Celia didn't turn or make any indication she had heard a word Harry had just said. He snapped his fingers next to her ear and she shrieked and spun in her seat.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked angrily, her hand clutching her chest.

"I wanted you to come back from fairy-land," Harry said. He shuffled through his papers on his desk. "Have you finished your paper on Subduing Spells?"

"Yeah, I've got the theory down, though I still don't think I could actually perform an Anti-Apparition Jinx. I can't quite get the wrist movement down." She moved her wrist in a complicated rotation.

"We'll all get it in the end," Harry said, supportively. "We better head to class. Proudfoot won't be happy if we're late to his Spellwork lecture."

Celia rolled her eyes as they picked up their books and assignments. "I always feel so stressed after one of his classes. Is it me or is he completely on edge about being attacked?"

"Well, he was trained by Mad-Eye Moody and they don't come any more paranoid than he was." Harry scratched the back of his head. "And then Proudfoot spent most of the time Voldemort was in power under the Imperius Curse – that'd make anyone more than a little distrustful."

Celia's eyebrows drew together and her nose wrinkled up. "It must've been the most awful time. We'd get news reports saying that everything in Britain was fine and that You-Know-Who had the popular support of the wizarding community, but I don't think anyone at our Ministry believed it. I hardly ever saw Mum – I think they were planning something, you know, to help."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know that there would have been much that they could've done. In the end, it had to happen the way it did…"

Harry pushed open the door to the lecture theatre. They took seats and sat silently, waiting for Proudfoot to begin the lecture. Harry had never considered other wizarding communities around the world before. He had never wondered why he and a few others had been the only ones fighting Voldemort. He felt the back of his neck grow hot so he took a deep, calming breath and tried to focus on the blackboard.

Proudfoot stepped forward, his bald pate shining as much as his two golden teeth. "Good afternoon. I'll be collecting your assignments now; I hope you've all got your papers, as I will not be accepting any late work." He waved his wand and everyone's paper flew to the front of the room and landed on the desk in a large pile.

"Today we'll be moving on to effective methods of transporting captured dark wizards and witches. Now that the Ministry is no longer using Dementors you will need to learn a number of spells and how to operate several magical devices that will securely hold the prisoner during transport.

"It is during transportation that the prisoner is most likely to escape and so it is also the time when you will need to be most vigilant and most prepared in the event of an ambush or escape attempt."

"_Incarcerous_ is an ineffective spell for transporting a prisoner most times, because it binds their legs and hinders their ability to walk."

Harry began to scribble furiously in his notebook.

"Magical Manacles to the hands and feet are a good tool for transportation when the prisoner needs to walk. Nowadays they have built-in Anti-Apparition Jinxes and Unbreakable Charms cast upon them and it is easy to bind the prisoner to yourself…"

As they left the lecture theatre Celia began to fidget. "It's those classes – I'm all tensed up, like I'm expecting someone to jump out from behind a pot plant."

"Well, lucky for you I know a way to release stress after work – a drink or six at The Leaky Cauldron. Do you want to come and meet Ron and Hermione with me?"

Celia blushed. "Er, actually I already have plans for after work. Sorry, Harry, maybe next time."

"Sure. Have a nice time then. I'll see you on Monday."

Celia smiled. "Yeah, see you, Harry."

Harry stuffed a few things into his bag and walked out of the Auror office. He took the elevator down to Level Four and found Hermione waiting for him.

"Hi, Harry. Good day?"

"Yeah, not too bad. And yours?"

"It was fine, just a minor issue with a unicorn breeder in Hertfordshire not having the correct charms up to keep his herd within his boundaries." She glanced around as they waited to get into the elevator. "I thought Celia was coming with you?"

"No, she said she had other plans."

"Oh, shame. I've been looking forward to meeting her."

Ron and George were sitting at a booth when Harry stepped out of the fireplace behind Hermione. George waved them over and pointed to the two extra goblets of mead on the table. Hermione slid in beside Ron and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry sat next to George, who grinned and said, "It's OK, Harry – I'll settle for a handshake." Harry snorted, while Ron stuck his finger up at George and said, "You're just jealous you haven't found a great girl like Hermione."

"My day will come, Ronniekins, you just keep working on reminding Hermione what she's doing with an oaf like you."

Ron opened his mouth to argue back, but Hermione laid a hand on his arm and Ron settled back into his seat, throwing George a contemptuous look.

Harry turned to George. "How did Angelina go yesterday at the Kestrel try-outs?"

"Oh, she was magnificent, of course, so she got a call-back for Monday. But there were quite a few really good Chasers so she's worried she won't be good enough."

"Did you see anyone from any of the Hogwart's teams there?" Hermione asked him, leaning forward.

Ron looked shocked – Harry knew why, it was the first time Hermione had shown any interest in Quidditch.

"Yeah, there were a few; Vaisey from Slytherin – he played pretty well – and the old Ravenclaw Beaters, Havendish and Beckett."

"I remember them," Harry said. "They were OK, but they were never a patch on you and Fred."

"No one was," Ron asserted.

George smiled. "We worked hard to plant our legacy as the greatest Beaters Hogwarts ever knew."

Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione just smiled. "Are you going to see Angelina again soon?"

"Yeah, I will. I'm going around to her house this weekend to talk to her mum and dad about buying our product ingredients from their garden."

"Really? Thank Merlin for that," said Ron. "I didn't want to say anything to you, but I think you were getting ripped off by –"

"Yes, thank you, Ron. I'm sure Mr and Mrs Johnson will be much more honest with their calculations."

"You should ask her to a Weasley dinner one Sunday, then we can all see her," Hermione said innocently.

George looked mildly surprised at the suggestion, but agreed almost immediately. "Yeah, all right, why not."

Harry had detected a hint of Hermione's most subtle persuasion and got the impression she had more in mind than a catch up with Angelina.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Auror office early on Monday morning and as he approached his desk he heard Callum McAvoy's voice carry across the room. Harry didn't really pay much attention until he heard Callum mention Celia.

"Yeah, I took her out for a few drinks in Muggle London on Friday night. She looked hot too, in tight jeans and a lacy little top. Couldn't keep her hands off me – couldn't hold her Muggle liquor either, I just about had to carry her out of the pub."

Heat began to creep through Harry's body and barely noticing what he was doing he began to walk across the office to where Callum was talking to Benvolio McAulley and Sampson Brown.

"She could hardly stand straight, let alone Apparate, so I threw her on the back of my broom and flew her home. She couldn't thank me enough. I'll definitely have to take her out again. Might even get -"

WHAM! Harry's fist collided with Callum's nose and he felt the bone break against his knuckles. The blood was still boiling in Harry's head when he realised what he'd just done.

"Whad de _hell'd_ you do dat for, Botter?" said Callum angrily as he picked himself up off the floor, lifting a hand to his face and placing it over his bloodied, streaming nose.

"Don't you _ever_ speak about Celia like that again," Harry said in a low and menacing tone.

"Whad's id do you ib I do? Are you id lub wid her or someding?" The blood flowed freely through Callum's fingers and dripped down his chin and onto his robes

"No, I'm not. She's my friend and I respect her – something you ought to try." Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the office. His right hand was grazed across the knuckles so he went to find Hermione to see if she could mend it.

"What on earth did you do?" Hermione asked as she examined his hand five minutes later.

"I just punched Callum McAvoy in the face."

"Oh, Harry! You didn't? Why did you do it?"

"He was telling people about this date he'd had with Celia and how she was drunk and all over him. I didn't really think it through – it just happened before I knew what I was doing."

"You are going to be in _so_ much trouble for this. Why didn't you just go to Robards and tell him what McAvoy had been saying about Celia. Robards would have made sure that he was disciplined."

Harry shrugged as Hermione jabbed his hand with the tip of her wand. He watched as the skin healed immediately, only remaining slightly pink where the wounds had been open.

"Put some dittany on it when you get home and it should be fine, but for God's sake don't go hitting anyone else today."

"Yeah, right, Hermione."

"I think you should go straight to Robards' office and explain what happened – he's probably looking for you already. It will look better if you go to him, instead of waiting to be sent for."

Harry nodded and thanked Hermione before taking the elevators up to the second floor and walking to Gawain Robards' office.

When he reached the doors, he hesitated before knocking.

"Come in," he heard a voice call. Harry took a deep breath and pushed open the door to see not only Gawain Robards, but also Kingsley Shacklebolt behind the desk.

"You had better be here to explain what my entire staff is whispering about, Potter," said Robards. He sat in his chair, while Kingsley remained standing, watching Harry closely.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. He took another deep breath. "When I arrived at the office this morning I heard Callum McAvoy talking to Benvolio McAulley and Sampson Brown about Celia Smallshaw. McAvoy was telling the others about a date he had taken Celia on. I thought he was being disrespectful towards my friend, so I walked over to confront him, but my temper got the better of me and before I knew what was going on I had hit McAvoy in the face."

"You are aware that you have broken Mr McAvoy's nose?" Robards asked him.

"I thought I might have, sir."

"And you are aware that an act of violence against another Ministry employee can lead to your dismissal from this program?"

Harry hung his head. "Yes, sir."

"The Minister and I have been discussing this situation very seriously, Potter. In most cases we feel that an act like this should be punished with dismissal from the Auror Training program."

Harry felt a dead weight plummet into his stomach.

"However, we feel that you were not unprovoked in this situation, therefore our decision is that you shall be placed on probation for the next twelve months. If another act of this nature occurs within that period you shall be immediately dismissed from the program."

Harry's relief was considerable - he almost felt as if he was floating a few inches off the ground.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you, Minister," Harry stammered.

"This has not been the first time you have acted rashly in defence of people you are close to, Harry," Kingsley said. "A good Auror must be able to control their emotions in order to keep a cool head in the heat of the moment. We also suggest that you work hard to learn how to do this."

"Yes. Thank you, Kingsley – I mean, Minister."

Kingsley gave the slightest smile.

"I suggest you take the rest of the day off, Potter," Robards said, standing up.

"Yes, sir."

"It might be a good idea to steer clear of Callum McAvoy for a few days as well," said Kingsley.

Harry nodded and left the office. He felt shaky. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to ruining his career. He stopped around a corner and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Harry?" a voice nearby whispered. Harry jumped and looked around. Celia was peeping out from behind an office door. She gestured for him to come inside.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked quickly.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Mycena is letting me keep a low profile in here until Mum and Dad come up. They're meeting with Robards to discuss a punishment for McAvoy."

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have hit him. I just lost my temper and got a bit carried away."

"Don't be sorry, Harry! I'm glad you did it – I'd have done it if you hadn't beaten me to it.

"I knew something was wrong the second I walked into the office. It was so quiet and as soon as people saw me they started whispering. I went straight to my desk and got out that Extendable Ear you gave me and sent it over by a couple of girls I could see talking quietly." Celia's eyes welled up with tears and her voice became higher. "I couldn't believe Callum had said those things about me and that you were going to get in trouble for giving him exactly what he deserved."

Celia cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Don't say that. It was a really stupid thing for me to do. I'm lucky I wasn't kicked out of the program."

Celia gave Harry a quick hug. "Well, thanks anyway for defending my honour. I don't have any brothers, so it's a new experience."

"I'd have done the same for anyone. You just stay away from idiots like him and go easy on the booze."

"Oh, don't remind me. I was so stupid. He just kept buying me these shots of green stuff and I drank them all. That's the last thing I can remember doing – standing at a bar with a line of them in front of me."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Well, I'm going home now, but send me an owl later and let me know how you go."

"OK. Thanks again, Harry."

"Don't mention it. Take care, Celia." Harry walked out the door and made a quick exit, his hand wrapped around the wand in his pocket, alert for any hexes that may come his way.

* * *

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to post. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I hope to hear your thoughts on Chapter Seventeen soon... 


	18. Chapter 18: The New Arrival

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, but this chapter is dedicated to my mother.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The New Arrival**

_Six months later…_

Harry tore after George on the rickety old broom which he had grabbed from the Weasleys' broomshed a half hour earlier. The handle vibrated beneath his fingers alarmingly, but Harry was catching up to George.

George had the Quaffle tucked under his arm and was speeding towards Ron, who was defending the space between two old apple trees.

Harry had closed the gap between them. He balled his fist and punched hard at the Quaffle. It popped out from under George's arm and began to fall towards the ground.

Harry dove and scooped up the ball, turned quickly and began flying back towards Charlie.

Charlie hovered in front of his apple trees, eyes narrowed in concentration. Behind him, Harry could hear Ron screaming encouragement and George swearing profusely.

Harry held the Quaffle in the palm of his hand, he feinted right before ducking left and hurling the ball with all his might towards the goal.

Charlie's fingertips just skinned the ball as it flew between the trees.

"YES!" Ron roared.

Harry threw up his arms in triumph and pumped his fist as they all flew towards the ground.

"Pay up, Charlie!" Ron said, gleefully extending his hand.

"Well played, little brother," said Charlie, dropping a Galleon in Ron's palm. "Come on, George, time to pay young Harry – no sulking now."

"Yeah, yeah," replied George. "You had to get lucky eventually. That last move only worked because I'd loosened my hold on the Quaffle so I could score." George dropped a shiny Galleon into Harry's hand. Harry pocketed it.

"Lucky, maybe - but last time I recall you handed me the broom that whistled, so I think we're even now."

"I think you really ought to think about getting a new broom," Charlie said, as they walked down the slope to The Burrow.

"I have thought about it, but there never seemed to be that much point. I only play Quidditch here with you guys and I Floo to work and almost everywhere else."

"Yes, but," said Ron, stepping up beside Harry, "if you had your own broom we could play Quidditch in a social team – there are heaps at the Ministry!"

Harry shrugged in what he thought was a non-committal way, but in the back of his mind he remembered the rush he felt as he soared through the sky on his old broom. They entered The Burrow and found Mrs Weasley and Hermione knitting while Angelina sat on the floor, threading yellow wool around the ankles of tiny white booties to make a tie. Fleur was sitting in Mr Weasley's armchair with her feet up, balancing a cup of tea on her swollen belly. George sat on the floor beside Angelina and Ron collapsed on the sofa beside Hermione. He watched the knitting needles interestedly as they clicked and flashed, extending the dark blue and white patterned woolly panel.

"That's nice," Ron said.

Hermione beamed at him before returning her gaze to the knitting hovering in front of her.

"What is it supposed to be?"

Harry groaned, while George and Angelina burst out laughing.

"It's a jumper I'm making for my dad," Hermione said, through gritted teeth.

"But it's summertime."

"I know!" said Hermone, exasperatedly. "But he, unlike you, will understand that I made it with love for when it gets colder and I think he'll appreciate it all the same."

Thankfully at that moment, Ginny, Bill and Mr Weasley walked in carrying plates of sandwiches.

"We thought we'd have lunch in here today so Fleur wouldn't have to get up," Mr Weasley said cheerfully. "Here you are, dear." He held her plate out to her, but Fleur did not reach for it. Her face has screwed up in pain.

"Fleur? Are you alright?" Mr Weasley asked, bending to look closer at her.

"Oh! Oh! Bill! I theenk eet'z 'appening!"

Bill dropped a plate into George's lap and leapt across the room to Fleur's side. He grasped her hand.

"It's OK. Don't worry. Mum – get Madam Timmins. Charlie – grab Fleur's other arm – we've got to get her upstairs."

"That's right," said Mrs Weasley and she dashed into the kitchen. "Into Daddy's and my room – it will be the most comfortable."

Harry flattened himself against the wall as Bill and Charlie helped Fleur towards the stairs.

A moment later Mrs Weasley flew back into the room. "You lot listen out for Madam Timmins. She'll be here soon. Arthur, come with me. We've got to get some sheets and towels." They hurried up the stairs.

George and Angelina began to pick up the plates of sandwiches that were strewn around the room.

"Who's Madam Timmins? A healer?" Harry asked Ginny, as she peeped out the front windows.

"She's the midwife." Ginny replied.

"Don't you usually have babies in the hospital?"

Ginny shook her head. "There isn't a really easy or fast way to get to St. Mungo's. Pregnant women can't Apparate or use Floo Powder and they shouldn't fly on brooms at high speed or high altitude. So the midwife comes to you."

Harry nodded, looking back through the curtains. Suddenly a short witch with blonde hair and spectacles appeared by the front gate. Ginny ran to open the front door.

"Hello. I'm Anne Timmins – I believe they're expecting me?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I'll show you to the room." Ginny led Madam Timmins up the stairs.

When Ginny came back downstairs she was followed by Charlie and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Well, it's all up to Fleur now," said Mrs Weasley, collecting up her knitting. "Did any of those sandwiches survive?"

George nodded. "We put them on the kitchen table."

Mrs Weasley saw Ron peering up the stairs. "Come on, Ron. They'll be hours and hours yet."

Ron followed Harry and Hermione into the kitchen and sat down around the table.

Angelina sighed. "This is bringing back so many memories of when my youngest brother was born. Sitting at the table with my sisters and brother and two aunties, waiting and waiting."

"Yeah," said Charlie, "I can remember we all got sent to Auntie Muriel's when Ron and Ginny were being born. I was so annoyed with you -" Charlie poked Ginny's shoulder. "Though it was nice to come back and find a baby sister, instead of _another_ brother!"

They all laughed, but George said, "I think it's a cert to be another boy." He rattled the money bag in his pocket. "Any takers?"

"No way," said Charlie. "It's definitely going to be a boy – Ginny was a fluke!"

"Oh really?" Ginny raised her eyebrow sharply. "I'll take that bet – ten Galleons it's a girl."

"Alright, but no backing out later when your wrong, little sister," George teased.

"Now, now you three – let's not start any fights. Today is a happy day!" said Mrs Weasley, flapping her hands.

"We're not fighting, Mum. It's just a playful little bet. I've got an idea – you can hold the winnings until we get the news." George took out his money bag and extracted ten Galleons. He handed them to Mrs Weasley and she put them in the pocket of her robes.

"Your turn, Ginny - or don't you have that kind of dosh?" George said, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"I've got it – I just wanted to know if Charlie wanted in. He's _so_ sure it's going to be a boy, after all."

"You realise you have to pay us both ten Galleons if you're wrong, Gin?" Charlie asked.

"I understand perfectly, Charles," Ginny replied, her jaw set.

"OK – what the heck. I'm in too."

Charlie and Ginny both fished in their pockets before handing a fistful of Galleons over to Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley pursed her lips. "I don't like the idea. It's only going to end in tears."

"Ginny's a big girl, Mum. We know what we're doing." George threw an arm over Angelina's shoulders. "I'll buy you something pretty with my winnings," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, will you then?" Angelina replied, laughing. "I happen to think Ginny's going to be right."

"Me too," Hermione added.

"Well, isn't that unexpected!" said George, condescendingly. "All the girls band together. What do you two think?" He looked over at Harry and Ron.

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved with this," Harry said quickly, winking at Ginny.

"Me either," said Ron, stuffing half a sandwich into his mouth and promptly choking on it.

* * *

They played Exploding Snap all afternoon, while Mrs Weasley worried that the tiny white baby jacket she'd been knitting wouldn't be finished before the baby arrived. Her knitting needles moved at tremendous speed and the clicking sound they made was the only sound in the room apart from a quiet murmuring and the odd explosion from the card game.

At about five o'clock Bill appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They all looked up expectantly, but Bill shook his head. "It's not here yet. Fleur just asked for a cup of tea and I'm starving."

Mrs Weasley dropped her knitting into the basket and jumped to her feet.

"Well come along then, dear. I'll get you a bite to eat, while you make a cup of tea for Fleur."

George sank back down to the floor. "I really thought that was it, you know." He sighed and dealt out another round of cards. They resumed the game and wished Bill good luck when he went back up the stairs – carefully carrying the teacup.

Mrs Weasley walked out of the kitchen holding two small rolls of parchment. "Ron – can you send these letters? I think it would be best if you sent Errol to Percy in London and Pigwidgeon to the Delacour's in France."

Ron stood. "Yeah, OK. Did Bill say anything else?"

"He said everything is going well, but everything is going slowly."

"Does he know how much longer it's going to be?" Ron asked, taking the letters.

"No," replied Mrs Weasley, "but I expect it will be several hours more."

* * *

It was almost two in the morning and they were all dozing in their seats. Percy had arrived a few hours before and was stoking the fire when there was the sound of quick footsteps on the stairs. Harry jolted into a sitting position as Bill crashed into the sitting room, the same ecstatic look on his face as he'd had when he told them Fleur was pregnant.

"She's done it! It's a beautiful baby girl!"

Harry was momentarily deafened by Ginny's shriek beside him. She ran across the room and joined her mother and father and brothers in a huge Weasley family hug.

They released one another, tears streaming down Mrs Weasley's cheeks. Ginny was jumping up and down with excitement. Only George was still.

"I've just remembered – it's the second of May today."

They all turned to look at him. Bill stepped forward and hugged George. "I know." He said. "Fleur and I realised too. That's why we've decided to name her Victoire – Victory."

George's eyes blazed bright. He nodded stiffly and said, "It's a good choice." Angelina put her arms around George and stroked the back of his neck.

"What do you think, Mum? Dad?" Bill asked, turning back to his parents.

Mrs Weasley sniffed. "I think it's beautiful, Bill."

"Yes," added Mr Weasley. "Yes. It's a lovely name."

Bill smiled. "Do you want to come up and see her?"

Mrs Weasley nodded, breaking out into fresh tears. They all walked up the stairs together and went into the room two at a time.

First, Mr and Mrs Weasley, then Charlie and Percy. George went in with Angelina.

When Ron and Hermione walked back out of the room, Harry was surprised to see Hermione crying.

"Oh, you just wait! She's so tiny and beautiful – you won't be able to help yourself either."

Ginny took hold of Harry's hand as they walked into the bedroom. Fleur was sitting in the middle of the bed, propped up on several pillows. Her face was pale, but Harry thought that she'd never looked more beautiful.

In her arms she held a tiny, white bundle and as Harry and Ginny reached the bedside Fleur pulled back the edge of the blanket to reveal the tiniest face Harry had ever seen.

Little Victoire had a very small amount of white-blonde hair stuck down on her forehead, and tiny pink lips. She yawned and put three of her small fingers, with even smaller fingernails, into her mouth.

Her eyes opened briefly and Harry caught a glimpse of bright blue. Beside him he heard Ginny give a small sob.

"She's the loveliest little thing ever!" Ginny whispered.

"Thank you, Ginny," said Fleur.

"Did you give her a middle name too?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Bill. "Meet Victoire Isabelle Weasley."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter Eighteen - it's one of my favourites. I'm sorry it took so long to post, but my internet crashed just as I finished typing it out and I'm currently sick with the flu so reading and writing has been a huge strain on my poor, pounding head. It may be a little while before I can start the next chapter as well - but I hope you'll bear with me and let me know what you thought of this one. Also! Thanks to Loyd1989 for being my 100th reviewer and to all the reviewers for all the wonderful feedback. You all win a cookie! 


	19. Chapter 19: Promises

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, can any of us really claim to own _Harry Potter_ when he is in so many hearts lol

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Promises**

The following Saturday, Harry, Ron and Hermione Apparated next to the front gate of The Burrow. A large bunch of pink and gold _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Never-Pop Balloons_ were attached to a post and Harry could hear people laughing and talking in the back garden.

They walked around the side of the house and were immediately spotted by Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, hello, you three. I'm glad you're here. Ron, can you take this tray of appetisers around to all our guests?" Without waiting for a response, she passed a large platter of finger sandwiches to a sour-faced Ron.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked, glancing sideways at Ron.

"Oh, no, dear. You and Harry enjoy the party. Bill and Fleur are over there introducing our little Victoire to some of Arthur's cousins." Mrs Weasley picked up a large silver teapot and walked over to a group of Bill and Fleur's colleagues from Gringotts to top up their teacups – a tray with milk and sugar floated after her.

Ron sighed heavily. "I'm going to get rid of this and then I'll come find you."

As he left, Hermione turned to Harry. "Let's go say hi to Bill and Fleur."

Harry nodded and they set off across the grass, passing Monsieur Delacour as he declaimed enthusiastically in French to an elderly wizard and a witch with silver blonde hair, twisted up into an elegant chignon. Harry glanced at her face and saw that she had the same bright blue eyes as Fleur, although she had a few small lines around her eyes.

Hermione followed Harry's gaze. "That's Fleur's grandmother," she whispered.

"No way!" Harry replied.

"Yeah, I know. Veela age so well, she's barely got any wrinkles at all."

Harry glanced back at them over his shoulder, still amazed, as Hermione stopped next to Bill and Fleur.

"Hi, Bill. Hi, Fleur," she said brightly, giving Fleur a kiss on the cheek. Harry shook Bill's hand and waved at Fleur, who had her hands full with Victoire cradled in her arms.

"How have you been getting on?" Hermione asked, stroking Victoire's pink cheek with one finger.

"Veery well, actually." Fleur smiled at Bill lovingly. "Victoire wakes up only at three o'clock in ze morning for 'er feeding and she sleeps ze rest of ze night veery 'appily. We 'ave ze world's most perfect baby!"

Bill nodded. "She's totally amazing! She makes these funny faces when she's hungry or tired or has just done a… you know." Fleur rolled her eyes at him. "Although, I did learn on day one that you can't Banish the nappies to the bin. Some parts of parenthood have to be done the Muggle way."

Hermione wrinkled her nose while Harry snorted with laughter.

"If you're looking for Ginny, I think I saw her over there behind those bushes," Bill added, winking.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and made their way over to the bushes, where they found Ginny talking to Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said, as Hermione and Ginny hugged each other hello. "I hope you're keeping clear of Gawain Robards' office?"

"Hi, Luna. I'm certainly trying."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want you to get stung by the Kibbling Horpensia he keeps in there."

They all stared at her. "His what?" Ginny asked. Harry glanced at Hermione who rolled her eyes at him.

"The Kibbling Horpensia is the latest Ministry cross-breed. A Bhutanese Hissing Hornet and a Himalayan Keelback Snake," Luna said, her eyes widening, "when combined they make a yellow and black patterned snake with a hornet's stinger, but it makes a buzzing, hissing sound constantly. Daddy got a very long letter about them from a Ministry insider and we published an article about them in the last issue of the Quibbler – didn't you see it?"

"Er, I must've missed it when I flicked through," Harry replied, dazedly. Ginny giggled behind her hand.

"Here you all are!" Ron appeared next to them. "What are you doing behind this bush?"

"We're keeping out of Mum's way," Ginny answered calmly.

"Hiding from Mum so she doesn't put you to work, more like."

Ginny just shrugged.

Ron turned to Harry. "I've been meaning to ask – do you know who the blonde girl over there is?"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione peered around the side of the bush. "Which one?" Ginny asked.

"The gorgeous one over there in the silver dress, talking to George."

Hermione made a sharp squeaking noise with her mouth.

"That's Gabrielle Delacour, you idiot," said Ginny curtly.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "Gabrielle's like twelve years old."

"No, she's sixteen," Hermione said. "I feel like a cup of tea. Come on Ginny, Luna." The three girls walked off, Ginny turning only to give Ron a dirty look as he gazed avidly at Gabrielle Delacour.

"Come on, Ron. You better go and make it up to Hermione," Harry said, steering Ron across the lawn.

"Uh, yeah, right. Well, she should know that I haven't got a very high tolerance for Veela."

"I wouldn't start with that," Harry replied as they approached the three girls.

Ginny smiled at Harry and handed him a cup of tea, while Hermione chatted to Angelina, completely ignoring Ron, who was hovering uncertainly beside her.

Harry surveyed the situation and shook his head. Ginny was standing beside him, watching Ron and Hermione intently, with a wry smile on her face.

"You know he can't help himself, right," Harry said quietly to Ginny.

"I know." Ginny smiled at Harry. "It's just, it upsets Hermione so much, so I try to impress on him how much of an arse of himself he's making."

"Well, you've got to admit, he's doing much better with Fleur – he's just not used to Gabrielle yet."

Ginny laughed. "At least he's got you to stick up for him, Harry."

Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want some tickets to the Harpies game tomorrow? We're playing the Kenmare Kestrels," Ginny asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'd love to go. This must be the fifth game you've played in a row this season."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "I'm really starting to feel like a regular player now."

"No more Reserves list for you."

Ginny shrugged and smiled. "Maybe." She took a sip of tea. "It's a shame Angelina didn't get onto the Kestrels side though."

"Not everything is meant to be," Harry replied.

"Some things are," Ginny said obstinately.

"Yeah, well – " Harry scratched the back of his head and tried to think of something else to say when a gruff voice called his name.

" Harry! How are yeh?" Hagrid clapped Harry on the shoulder, causing Harry to drop his cup of tea.

"I'm fine, Hagrid. Great to see you." Harry bent down to pick up his cup.

"Sorry 'bout tha', Harry."

"It's not a problem – nothing broken."

"Can I get you a cup of tea, Hagrid?" Ginny asked as she refilled Harry's cup.

"Me? Nah, had about a dozen of 'em so far today. Great party for little Victoire, though. I remember when you were tha' small, Harry." Hagrid smiled fondly at him. "Though you had a shock of dark hair, made you look jus' like yer dad."

"How are things going at the school, Hagrid?" Harry asked, changing tack.

"Ah, great, Harry, jus' great. They're just abou' to start their exams. I've got some great things lined up for me O.W.L and N.E.W.T student's practical exams."

Harry shared a worried look with Ginny.

"They'll be up to handling it. Nothin' they haven' already seen this year."

Harry remembered some of Hagrid's more disastrous 'practical' lessons and wondered if Hagrid had procured any creatures more interesting than the kinds he had dealt with during his Care of Magical Creatures classes.

At that moment, Bill began calling for everyone's attention.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate the arrival of our daughter, Victoire." Everyone clapped and cheered and Harry could see George whistling with his fingers in his mouth.

"Some of our family and friends have had to travel long distances to be here today and we really appreciate their effort."

"Also, we would like to thank Molly and Arthur for putting togezzer zis wonderful party," Fleur added, and the guests erupted into cheers again.

"We'd now like to name Victoire's godparents," Bill said, smiling at Fleur. "I ask my brother, Charlie, to be Victoire's godfather."

"And I ask my seester, Gabrielle to be Victoire's godmuzzer." Harry put down his cup of tea and clapped hard as Charlie and Gabrielle hugged Bill and Fleur.

Charlie took Victoire in his arms. "I promise to protect Victoire and er… teach her how to play Quidditch when she's older." The crowd laughed and Charlie passed Victoire to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiled at Victoire as the baby gurgled in her arms. "I promise to protect Victoire and teach 'er about 'er 'eritage and to 'elp 'er grow into a beautiful woman, just like 'er muzzer." Gabrielle handed Victoire back to Fleur. Fleur's eyes were glittering with tears as she kissed Gabrielle twice on each cheek. Bill coughed and gave Charlie a quick hug, patting him heavily on the back.

Harry laughed as Mrs Weasley rushed over to her sons and hugged them both at once. Madame Delacour kissed Fleur and Gabrielle and took Victoire into her arms, while Monsieur Delacour took a small box from his robes pocket.

"Eet eez a tradition in our family to give ze child a gift on ze day zat her godparents make zey're promises. So today, my wife and I present zis to our petite-fille, Victoire." He passed the box to Fleur.

"Merci, papa." Fleur opened the box and took out a silver rattle, its head shaped like a fleur-de-lis. "Oh, papa!" Fleur flung her arms around her father's neck. "Il est beau!"

Bill tapped her on the shoulder. "Shall we take the photograph now?" Fleur nodded, as Madame Delacour handed Victoire back to her. They arranged themselves into a line and Percy fiddled with the camera. "Everyone smile and hold still," Percy called. He pushed a button and there was a flash and a large puff of purple smoke.

"Lovely," said Hagrid. "Yeh really ought to come up and visit the school soon, Harry. Yeh can see how well Grawpy's comin' on. He'd love teh see yeh."

"That'd be great, Hagrid. I'll talk to Ron and Hermione about it." Hagrid beamed and Harry felt himself longing to see Hogwarts again.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron hung their green and gold scarves loosely around their necks. It was a warm day, so Harry liberally applied sun-protection potion to the back of his neck and to his nose. They said goodbye to Hermione, who was going to spend the day with her parents and Apparated to Harpy Stadium, located in the middle of a marsh on Holyhead Island.

"Phwoar – it really stinks out here today," said Ron as they lined up to collect their tickets.

"It's just because of the heat. You won't notice it inside," Harry reminded Ron.

They stepped up to the ticket window. "Hi. Two tickets in the name of Weasley," Harry said to the raven-haired young woman seated behind the window. She rifled through a folder before extracting two tickets with a note saying 'Weasley' attached to the top.

"Enjoy the match, Mr Potter," she said, winking as she passed Harry the tickets. Ron snickered as Harry pushed him toward the entrance.

As always, Ginny had managed to reserve them excellent seats. They were seated high up in the stand directly behind the Harpy goals. Harry pulled his Omnioculars out of his pocket and began adjusting the settings.

The large crowd began cheering loudly when the two teams walked out onto the pitch forty feet below them.

"Wow – look at all the 'Go Ginny' posters!" Ron pointed across the stadium to a particularly large one. Harry lifted his Omnioculars to his eyes so he could read it.

"Weasley Is Red Hot!" it exclaimed next to a large drawing of Ginny on her broom – long, red hair flying out behind her. Harry felt a twinge in his stomach as he looked at the face of the young man waving the large sign.

_Am I really jealous of Ginny's fans?_

_No. I get to see her and be with her whenever I want._

_Is that really true?_

Harry sat silently in thought for over a minute. Suddenly the whistle blew and he remembered where he was. He lifted his Omnioculars back to his eyes and watched the game closely. Ginny was flying particularly well and had scored twice so far.

"Jones with the Quaffle," the commentator cried, "she's blocked in by Kestrel Chaser O'Halleran and Beater Goodger. Jones drops the Quaffle down to Weasley, flying below. Weasley makes an overhead pass to Aubrey. Aubrey rolls to dodge a Bludger hit by Ryan. Aubrey tries for goal. Ah – Kestrel's Keeper Hawkins saves." The Harpies fans groaned loudly. "Hawkins looks for an open teammate. Hawkins passes – pass intercepted by Weasley who came out of nowhere! Hawkins struggles to recover. Weasley shoots … Weasley scores! That brings the Harpies' score to seventy. They lead Kenmare by twenty."

Harry put both fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Ginny flew over their heads, waving excitedly.

After another hour, the scores were tied at one hundred and eighty points apiece. Harry could hear his stomach grumbling.

"I think I might go downstairs and grab a few pumpkin pasties," he said to Ron, who was fanning himself with his hand.

"Grab a few cold Butterbeers while you're there," Ron replied.

Harry walked down several flights of stairs and waited in line at the concession stand. A small boy of about seven asked him for his autograph. Harry signed the scrap of parchment and watched as the boy hurry back to his burly father, who smiled appreciatively and waved.

Harry purchased several pasties and bottles of Butterbeer and began to awkwardly carry them up the stairs. He was about halfway up when he heard a tremendous roar from the crowd.

_Oh, damn._ Harry thought. Several wizards walked out of a nearby exit.

Harry called out to them, "Is the match over?"

"Yes," said one, an older man, with a long black beard. "The Harpies seeker just caught the Snitch. Three hundred and thirty to one hundred and eighty." More wizards and witches were walking down the stairs now, so Harry stood against the wall and kept an eye out for Ron.

Ron eventually appeared with the last of the spectators. "I thought you must've got lost or something," he said to Harry, grabbing a bottle of Butterbeer in one hand and a pasty in the other.

"Let's go downstairs and eat these while we wait for Ginny," Harry suggested. They waited for some time outside the team entrance. A well-dressed wizard with curly brown hair walked into the player's rooms shortly after Harry and Ron arrived. He gave Harry a curious look as he shut the door behind him.

Gwenog Jones was the first player to leave the rooms. She walked out with the wizard they had seen earlier, spoke to him briefly and shook his hand.

Ginny came out looking incredibly excited. "You'll never guess who just came to do a deal with the Harpies!"

"Was it that guy?" Ron asked, deadpanning, as he pointed to the man talking to Gwenog.

"Yes, but, you'll never guess who he is." Ron and Harry gave each other confused looks. "It's Devlin Whitehorn – the founder of the Nimbus Broom Company. He's giving the whole team brand new Nimbus Superiator One Thousands to appear in an ad for the company!"

"Wow! Those brooms are supposed to be the best Quidditch brooms ever developed. They haven't even been released yet!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry heard a slight cough behind him. He turned to see Devlin Whitehorn standing there, smiling broadly.

"Mr Potter, what an honour it is to meet you," he said, shaking Harry's hand. "I wonder if I might have a minute of your time?"

Harry glanced at Ginny. "Uh, yeah – sure." He followed Devlin Whitehorn a few paces away from Ron and Ginny.

"Mr Potter - "

"Please, call me Harry."

"Thank you. Harry. I wonder, what broom are you currently flying with?"

"Er, I don't have a broom at the moment."

"Really! Well, then there is something I can help you with! Was your first broom not one of our Nimbus Two Thousands?"

"Yeah, it was." Harry was deeply confused.

"Well, we've recently developed a new broom for the professional Quidditch market – the Superiator One Thousand, but we're also releasing a new broom for the casual Quidditch player, a broom that also travels well. We've called it the Nimbus Three Thousand." Whitehorn cleared his throat and smiled widely at Harry. "Harry, I would like to offer you one of our new Three Thousand model brooms – free of charge."

"Oh, wow! That's really, er, generous of you Mr Whitehorn, but I, er –"

"Now, now, Harry. We at Nimbus just wanted to thank you for all you've done for the wizarding community and thank you in the way that only we can." Whitehorn stroked his chin. "We would have liked to have made this offer to you a long time ago, Harry, but you're quite a difficult person to track down – especially now that the Ministry has new regulations about the privacy of their staff's personal information. But, no matter, I've run into you at last. Will you accept our gift?"

"Er, of course. Thank you, Mr Whitehorn."

Whitehorn's blue eyes sparkled as he beamed at Harry. "Wonderful. I'll send one down to Quality Quidditch Supplies first thing in the morning for you to pick up." He shook Harry's hand again and wished him a pleasant evening before striding off and Disapparating.

Ron and Ginny hurried over. "What's going on? We couldn't hear everything he was saying," Ron said.

"I think he wants to give me a new Nimbus broom for defeating Voldemort." Harry shrugged. "It was a really bizarre conversation. He was asking me about my old Nimbus."

"Who cares," said Ron. "You're getting a brand new, top-of-the-line broom for free!"

"I hate to agree with Ron, but it is a pretty cool offer," said Ginny. "Did you accept it?"

"Yeah, I did. He said I can go and collect it from Quality Quidditch Supplies tomorrow."

"Oh – this is great!" said Ron. "We can join a local Quidditch side now that you've got a broom – it'll be just like at Hogwarts when we used to play."

"Well, I hope it's not as dramatic as the old days playing for Gryffindor." Harry chuckled. "It will be nice to go flying on a good broom again though." He imagined the rush of kicking off from the ground and feeling the air blowing through his hair and over his face.

"We can go flying tomorrow at the ground near Grimmauld Place."

"There's a Quidditch pitch near Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Well, sort of. It's more like a hidden park that the Muggles can't get to. I've done a bit of research about where the local sides meet."

Harry was impressed and also excited about the prospect of going flying. He set off back to The Burrow with Ginny and Ron feeling the most elated he had in a long while.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed a very long Chapter Nineteen. Hopefully it will not take very long to finish Chapter Twenty (it's a ripper, let me tell you) so please review, I really appreciate the comments. Happy Birthday, Ash mwa


	20. Chapter 20: Back to Broomsticks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do dedicate this chapter to Molly and Lily and all the other mothers that we have admired in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Back to Broomsticks**

A bell tinkled as Harry and Ron entered the large, well-lit _Quality Quidditch Supplies _store on Diagon Alley. Mannequins wearing Quidditch robes were displayed on a plinth near the front of the store and racks of robes were hanging around the walls.

The latest brooms were mounted on special displays in the windows and in the centre of the shop. Harry paused to read a bold red and white sign next to one, which proclaimed:

_The Cleansweep Thirteen_

_Genuine Red Oak handle with the latest Eversus cushioning charm_

_Hand-crafted tail twigs for unbeatable aerodynamics_

_Nought to eighty in ten seconds_

_Now available at _Quality Quidditch Supplies

The shop assistant, a tall, thin man with a long, thin auburn beard, looked up as they approached the counter.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How can I help you today?" he said, as his eyes raked Harry's forehead.

"Er, there's supposed to be a broom here for me to collect."

The assistant smiled widely. "Of course. A Nimbus arrived very early this morning for a Mr Harry Potter. Just give me one moment to go and collect it from the back." He hurried through a door behind him, and Harry and Ron wandered away from the counter to look at the merchandise.

Harry examined the Golden Snitches. Each had a large 'P' stamped into them. Their card read, '_Practice Snitches – they return with only a simple incantation_.'

Ron made a beeline for the store's range of Chudley Cannons supporter gear, which was located in a small corner of the shop that appeared to glow a lurid orange.

A minute later, Harry heard the assistant clear his throat as he re-entered the store. He was holding a long thin box which he placed gently on the countertop. Sliding back the lid, he revealed a highly polished wooden broom. It had a long, slender cherry handle and a shapely tail made of fine twigs.

"Whoa," Ron muttered.

Harry reached forward and lifted the broom from the box with both hands. The handle felt incredibly smooth under his fingers and Harry was surprised at how light the broom was. He smiled at Ron and passed the broom to him, so he could inspect it more closely.

"The Three-Thousand has a superior cushioning charm over long games or if you're travelling long distances," the assistant said. "Nought to one-hundred miles per hour in only seven seconds and the braking capability is unsurpassed. You could turn it on a Knut." He turned his gaze back to Harry. "Will you be playing much Quidditch on the broom, if I can ask?"

"Er, probably just the odd social match and maybe a joyflight every so often." Harry replied, taking the broom back from Ron and laying it in its box.

"Have you got all your Quidditch gear sorted out?" the assistant asked, looking between Harry and Ron.

"My Keeper's gloves are still in pretty good condition," Ron replied.

"What about a broom bag?" The assistant gestured to a display of long, thin bags. "They're great for carrying your broom inconspicuously through a group of Muggles – but don't let their size fool you. They've been magically widened inside so you can fit all of you Quidditch gear inside with ease."

The assistant unzipped the bag and held it open. "We also provide custom-made broom holders to put in the base of the bag to prevent your broom rolling around and scratching the finish."

Harry scratched the back of his head and turned to Ron. Ron was examining an orange broom bag, with the Chudley Cannons' logo emblazoned on the side.

"These'd be a good idea, for when were travelling to and from the local pitch."

Harry nodded. "Where is the local pitch, exactly?"

"Oh, it's not far. It's called Colby Field. Lots of teams play there."

The assistant's face lit up. "Oh yes, it's an excellent pitch over there. Have you got a team in mind?"

"Er, kind of," Ron began. "A friend of my brother's mentioned that the Condors were looking for new players."

The assistant nodded and smiled. "If you've made up your mind on those bags, I can ring them up immediately."

Ron grabbed the Cannons bag, but Harry selected a more subtle dark blue with a gold stripe.

After they had paid the assistant and put Harry's new broom into the bag, it was time for Harry to depart to the Ministry. Harry and Ron walked to the huge fireplace near the entrance to the Alley.

"We can go over to Colby Field later this afternoon to check it out," Ron said, as Harry dug in his pockets for the little pouch of Floo powder he carried.

"Sounds good," Harry replied, throwing a pinch of powder into the grate. Harry stepped over the hearth and waved at Ron. He held the broom bag tight to his chest and said, "Ministry of Magic."

* * *

Harry rode the elevator up to the second floor and walked through the Auror office to his desk. Celia was already there, reading an enormous textbook. Harry could tell from its size that it was _Levinius' Auror Handbook: The Complete Guide to Auror Policy in Every Situation_.

"Morning, Celia," Harry said.

Celia dropped the book onto her desk with a loud thunk and spun her seat around to face him.

"Hi, Harry – you'll never guess what Mum mentioned this morning!"

Harry's eyebrows rose as he bent to stow his new broom under his desk.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

Celia was staring at the thin blue bag. "That can wait one second – have you bought a broom?"

"Er, kind of."

"How can you 'kind of' buy a broom?"

"It's not important. What did your mum tell you?"

"No way – I'm not telling you until you explain about the broom." Celia said, in a very final tone.

Harry shrugged and pulled the bag back out from under his desk. "It's a long story, but basically I met Devlin Whitehorn yesterday and he offered to give me a brand new Nimbus Three Thousand."

Harry unzipped the bag and took out the broom.

"Wow!" said Celia, leaning forward.

Harry handed her the broom. "I went into Quality Quidditch Supplies early this morning to pick it up."

Celia rotated the broom in her hands. "It's beautiful – so much nicer than my Comet Three Forty."

"Thanks," Harry said. Taking the broom back from her, he placed it in the bag and pushed it back under his desk. "So, are you going to tell me this news?"

"Absolutely," Celia replied, flicking her blonde hair back off her face and leaning toward him. "So, over breakfast this morning, Mum mentioned that at the Heads of Department meeting Gawain Robards introduced his plans to send third-year Auror trainees into the field!"

"No way!" Harry exclaimed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I know – it's so exciting! We're going to get to go out with the Senior Aurors on missions!"

* * *

The news that the third year Auror trainees were to be sent out into the field spread like wildfire through the office. By the end of the day, it was all anyone could talk about.

"This is going to be brilliant," Reggie Ashbury whispered to Harry. "I can't wait to bag my first dark wizard!"

Harry had nodded enthusiastically in agreement, but at the back of his mind he doubted that the Ministry would allow them into any particularly dangerous field operations before they completed training.

* * *

Harry hurried home from the Ministry that afternoon. He had planned to tell Ron the news about fieldwork immediately, but Ron cut him off.

"I've been waiting for you to get back," said Ron, grabbing his broom bag from the table. "We've got to go to Colby Field right now."

"Why? What's happening?"

"The Condors have training tonight and we've got to go and see them before they recruit new players." Ron's face was reddening.

"OK, mate, no problem. Let's go then."

Ron nodded and held his broom bag tight to his chest as he turned on the spot and vanished. Harry shook his head before Disapparating.

* * *

He appeared in some woods on the edge of a large clearing. A sign to their left read, 'Colby Field. Be aware that this site is protected by Muggle Repelling Charms.'

Tall white goal posts dominated either end of the pitch and low stands were set up around the outside. Groups of wizards with brooms were standing about on the grass.

"I can see a group in dark blue robes down there," Ron said, pointing away at the far end of the pitch. Harry could tell that Ron was relaxing as they walked around the edge of the pitch towards them.

"This is great," Ron said, looking about him. "We're going to play Quidditch again!"

Harry grinned. He couldn't wait to try out his new broom and go flying.

As they approached the team in blue robes, several players watched them curiously.

"Ron?" one asked, stepping in front of the others. "Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah?" Ron replied uncertainly.

It took Harry a moment to recognize the lean young man with broad shoulders and short brown hair.

"It's Ben Bradley – from Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah - of course." Recognition dawned on Ron's face. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Ben replied. "What brings you two down here?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, Harry and I are looking for a social Quidditch team to join. We heard the Condors were after a few players."

"Well, you're in the right place. We're the Condors. This is our captain, Doug Fairmarch."

A broad-chested wizard with spiky blonde hair stepped forward.

"This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Bradley said.

Fairmarch shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both," he said in a deep, gravelly voice. "What positions do you play?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Bradley cut across him.

"Harry is a fantastic Seeker and Ron is a very talented Keeper."

Harry and Ron both turned to him, confused.

"Hey, we're not in school anymore," he said shrugging. "The old inter-house rivalries don't matter out here. I'm very willing to admit that you two are great players and huge parts of the reason Gryffindor slaughtered Ravenclaw out on the Quidditch pitch so often." Bradley's voice dropped and he leaned toward them. "Also, I think you'd help us to get a few more wins on the board." He winked.

Fairmarch had missed Bradley's comment while he checked his watch, he turned to them and said, "Let's see you in action then."

Harry pulled his broom from his bag, while Ron strapped his Keeper gloves on.

"Ron, I'll get you in front of goal. Robbins, Stuart and Summers you can practice your formations and take shots at Ron."

The three chasers nodded at Fairmarch as Ron pulled his broom from his bag.

"Ron, I really want you to concentrate on the formations. Try and learn to anticipate what their next move will be." Then he turned to Harry. "I have some Practice Snitches that I'm going to release. Anytime you catch one, just bring it back to me."

"No problem," Harry replied.

Harry sat astride his broom.

"Right, everyone in the air on my whistle." Fairmarch blew a short blast and Harry kicked hard off the springy turf, feeling his hair flatten against his head as he shot upwards. He saw Fairmarch and Bradley fly to the left-hand side of the goal posts out of the corner of his eye. They hovered there, watching the others fly.

Harry soared around the outer edge of the pitch, the warm wind rushed past his cheeks as he got a feel for his new broom. He noticed the turning capability was not as sharp as his Firebolt had been, but the acceleration was still very powerful. As he dove towards the grass, he felt the familiar swoop in his stomach. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to go flying.

He rose higher above the pitch and scanned the field for the tell-tale flash of gold – occasionally sneaking glances at Ron's keeping.

The Condor Chasers worked very well together and even from the height Harry had risen to, he could see Ron's brow knitted in concentration.

Harry dove and began to zigzag upwards again. He zagged into view of the goals again as Ron soared sideways, making a one-handed save in front of the left-hand goal.

As Ron threw the Quaffle back to Stuart, Harry noticed the Snitch lurking over Ron's right shoulder. Harry shot towards him. Ron's elated grin turned to a look of horror as he saw Harry speeding directly toward him.

Ron dove out of the way in the nick of time and Harry seized the Snitch.

He turned and flew over to Fairmarch.

"Nice catch, Harry," said Bradley, grinning.

Fairmarch put his whistle between his lips and blew. "OK, team; let's get back on the ground."

Harry dove after Fairmarch and landed smoothly on the grass. He dismounted from his broom and stood beside Ron.

"That was one hell of a save, Harry," Ron muttered. "Just warn me before you do it next time."

"Yeah, sorry about that, mate." Harry replied, grinning in spite of himself.

Fairmarch spoke quietly for a minute with the rest of the team before turning to Harry and Ron.

"You two certainly have some good skills," he began. "Your flying is excellent, Harry; and Ron, your keeping only improved the longer you were up there. The whole team feels that you'd both be an asset to the side."

Harry smiled at Bradley, who gave him a thumbs up.

"The thing is," Fairmarch continued, "we already have a regular Keeper and Seeker, but we run our Chasers on rotation, so I need to know if you'd be happy only playing every second game."

Harry glanced at Ron, who raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Sounds great," Harry replied.

Fairmarch stepped forward and shook their hands again. "Welcome to the Colby Condors, then."

The rest of the team crowded around Harry and Ron, clapping them on the back and congratulating them.

"This is going to be fantastic," said Ron, lightly punching Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Chapter Twenty ended up taking a wholly different direction than I intended. I just don't think the story was ready for what I had planned. This is partly why it took so long to update. Also I've written over 6000 words of essays in the past few weeks and as you might imagine, typing more was an excruciating thought. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll take some time to give me some feedback. I promise to have the next chapter out soon.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: Birthday Tradition

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, but I do have the power to change his life - bwah ha ha ha (That one's for you, Nicole ;-) )

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Birthday Tradition**

Harry woke early of the morning of July thirty-first. He rolled back his bedclothes and stepped onto the thick carpet, feeling his toes sink into it for a moment before walking to his wardrobe. He dressed quickly, in jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed a jumper, which he stuffed into a back pack. He took a brief look into the mirror before opening the door and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

The table was laden with bacon, fried eggs, kippers, sausages and toast. Kreacher bowed low.

"Happy Birthday, Master Harry," he croaked.

"Thanks, Kreacher – this is great," Harry replied. Kreacher gave Harry a wrinkly smile and bowed again, before shuffling over to the fireplace and retrieving the large copper kettle that hung over the flames. As Kreacher poured tea into Harry's cup, Hermione walked through the kitchen door.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," she said, beaming as she handed him a large and quite heavy gift. She sat down at the table opposite Harry and thanked Kreacher as he poured her tea.

Harry tore off the bright paper and found two large, leather-bound books; '_1357 Ways to Get Yourself Out of a Sticky Spot Alive: The Essential Guide for Aurors- in-Training_' by Vivienne Slown and '_The Seekers Way: New Developments in Tactics for Seekers_' by Osvald Van Hemel.

"Wow, Hermione." Harry looked up and smiled at Hermione. "I'm sure these will both be really useful."

Hermione beamed again, as she spread boysenberry jam on her toast.

Harry was just draining his second cup of tea and reading the last paragraph on the last page of the _Daily Prophet_ when Ron finally entered the kitchen for breakfast.

He gave a momentous yawn before sitting down next to Hermione and dragging the plate of sausages towards himself.

He took a sip of tea and was halfway to setting his cup back down on the saucer when he saw the wrapping paper and Harry's new books on the table beside Harry. He dropped his cup, which spilt everywhere, and made a yelping sound before leaping out of his seat and sprinting up the stairs.

Hermione sighed and began mopping up the split tea with a napkin as Harry chuckled to himself.

Ron returned soon after carrying a cardboard box.

"Sorry, mate. Was just a bit drowsy when I came down – I left your present upstairs." Ron grinned sheepishly and handed Harry the box.

"No worries, Ron. Did you spill any of that tea on yourself?"

"Just a bit on my hand." Ron held up his hand, which had a bright red splotch across it.

"Come and sit down, Ron," said Hermione. "I'll get the burn ointment out of the pantry." She rose from her seat and went into the pantry as Harry opened the flaps on the box. Inside was stuffed a wide assortment of _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _products – just on the surface of the contents, Harry could make out a box of Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs, a tangled bunch of Extendable Ears, two Decoy Detonators, a small box of Instant Darkness Powder, and a large variety of sweets from the new _Wheezes_ sweet line strewn about between them all. Harry decided immediately to approach these with extreme caution.

"Thanks a lot, Ron!" said Harry, placing the box on the chair beside him.

Ron just nodded as he ate toast with one hand, while Hermione dabbed ointment on the other.

After a large breakfast Harry and Ron got their brooms and Kreacher presented Hermione with a wicker hamper.

"Kreacher hopes Master enjoys his picnic," Kreacher said, as Harry threw some Floo Powder into the kitchen hearth. Green flames began to crackle and Harry helped Hermione carry the hamper into the fireplace.

"The Burrow," cried Hermione. She was gone in a moment. Ron followed a minute later and finally, Harry arrived in the Burrow's large fireplace, holding tightly to his broom.

On the kitchen floor in front of him sat a second wicker hamper.

"I think between us we'll have enough food for about twenty – what do you reckon?" laughed George, who was standing nearby, with his arm draped over Angelina's shoulders.

"Good thing that only seven of us are going, then," replied Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," said Angelina, handing him a small present and card.

"Thanks very much, Angelina."

"Hey – that's from me too!" added George, giving Angelina a highly offended look. She just laughed and turned to watch Harry open the present. It was a golden key ring with a short, thin golden rod dangling from it.

"It's a Secrecy Sensor Key Ring," George explained. "It vibrates if someone is hiding on the opposite side of the door."

"This is great. Thanks so much," Harry replied.

George nodded sagely, and then turned his head to kiss Angelina on the cheek. "Good choice, my love."

Mrs Weasley bustled in from the back garden carrying a large basket of washing.

"Hello, Harry dear. Happy Birthday." She put down the washing on the table and gave Harry a squeeze. "Are you all ready to head off for your picnic?"

"I think so, Mrs Weasley. We're just waiting on Luna."

"Oh, she's here. She's out the back with Ginny, bringing in the other basket of washing."

Ginny came in through the back door at that moment with Luna trailing after her. Ginny's face brightened when she saw Harry standing by the table.

"Hi, Harry. Happy Birthday. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we'll just strap the hampers beneath George's and my brooms."

Mr Weasley bought two lengths of rope out of his shed and began to secure the hampers to the brooms.

"Now, mind where you're sitting, Harry. You wouldn't want this to creep up anywhere, er, _unpleasant_." He winked.

Harry laughed and threw his leg over his broom. Beside Harry, Ron sat astride his own broom, with Hermione seated behind him, both of her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Ginny was on Harry's other side on her new Nimbus, with George and Angelina behind them all on their old Quidditch brooms. Luna stationed herself beside Ginny, and was settling herself, side-saddle, onto one of the Weasley's brooms, while Mrs Weasley fussed.

"It's a very old broom, are you sure you shouldn't ride with Ginny, dear."

"It'll be fine, Mum," called George. "Let's get going already."

Harry nodded and kicked off from the ground. The others rose around him, flying higher than usual, so the Muggles wouldn't be able to spot them as they flew across the countryside.

Ginny flew ahead of Harry and altered her course to the right. Harry and the others followed her. Harry gazed about him as they flew. The sun was bright and they flew over endless green fields. Harry felt very content as he watched Ginny's long hair flowing out behind her.

They flew for over half an hour before Ginny shouted, "Time to start descending!"

She turned into a gentle dive, heading towards a small group of trees. They landed beside the small brook that was bubbling along through the wood.

Hermione looked very relieved to be climbing off the broom and standing on firm ground.

Ginny wandered towards the edge of the trees. "Shall we set up in the sunshine?"

They all agreed and Harry, George and Ron began untying the hampers from their brooms.

They spread a large blanket out on the edge of the wood and Hermione began to distribute plates to everyone, while Ginny and Angelina took out all the food.

Luna walked about the edge of the wood, checking under the low bushes.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked her, as she shook one bush fiercely.

"Daddy warned me that the Tri-Toed Tilpies are breeding at this time. I'm just making sure there aren't any here. They eat woollen things and your mum would be so upset if they ate her lovely blanket. You should see what they do to sheep."

Luna resumed her search under the bushes as the others shared a smirk before continuing to empty the hampers.

Harry heard a gurgling noise and turned to Ron beside him.

"What? I can't help it that I'm hungry!"

"You only just finished breakfast!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head.

"He always leaves some room, just in case," Hermione said. "Hey, Luna – come and eat!"

Luna wandered back over, settling down on the blanket beside Ginny.

"I'm fairly sure there's no Tilpies around, but I'll keep an eye out for them," she said, reaching for the chicken wings.

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny said, passing around chilled bottles of Butterbeer.

"A toast!" cried George. "To the birthday boy!"

Everyone cheered and cried 'Happy Birthday' and clinked bottles. Harry smiled at Ginny as they tapped their bottles together.

They all eagerly tucked into the mounds of food spread across the blanket – there were cold chicken wings and drumsticks, sandwiches stuffed fat with shaved ham, a large quiche, a bundle of crisp apples, and a fruitcake, a huge chocolate and cream birthday cake and treacle tart to finish. They ate second and third helpings of Kreacher's and Mrs Weasley's excellent food, until even Ron said he could eat no more.

Harry lay back on the blanket and stared at the blue sky, listening to the birdsong in the woods.

George announced that he and Angelina were going to go for a walk to find wildflowers in the field. He winked roguishly at Harry as he passed and Harry chuckled quietly to himself. Luna set out to look for Tilpies and Ron and Hermione eventually got up for a walk along the brook. Harry sat up, thinking he was alone, but he found Ginny still there, packing things back into the hampers.

"You don't have to do that now, Gin," he said.

"It's ok. I wouldn't want to attract any creature of Luna's that dines on chicken bones and leftover quiche pastry."

Harry laughed and looked out over fields and watched the long grass sway gently with the breeze.

Away to his right Ginny said, "You know, I haven't given you your present yet."

Harry began to turn towards her, but before he could he felt two small hands take hold of his jaw and soft lips pressed to his own. He was so startled by what had just occurred that he barely had time to register it before Ginny pulled away.

She smiled at him. "It's kind of our tradition now – I couldn't let your twentieth birthday go by without it."

Harry nodded in a dazed sort of way.

Ginny smiled again and shook her head. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Harry grunted 'yes' as a reply and they stowed the hampers and blanket by a large tree before walking into the woods.

They walked in silence for quite a while before Ginny spoke up.

"I know that we're supposed to be being mature and responsible and putting our careers first for a while, but I really miss you, Harry. We barely see each other anymore and I feel like I've lost my friend." She looked sideways at Harry, her eyes searching his.

"I miss you too, Ginny. You have no idea how much," Harry replied, in a low voice. "But you're right – we do barely see each other. How can we have a good relationship if it's going to be the same as before, when we never had the time to be together?"

"Oh, come on, Harry," said Ginny, her voice rising. "Not that same old excuse. If you really wanted to be with me you would make time to be with me."

Harry felt his blood begin to boil. "That's not fair, Ginny. I'm doing this for you. I don't want to make you miserable – forcing you into a relationship with an absentee boyfriend."

"When has anyone ever been able to force me to do anything?" Her cheeks were scarlet and her eyes were filling with tears.

Harry reached a hand towards her shoulder, but she shook him away.

"You need to work out your priorities, Harry Potter, and then decide if you are ever going to have room in your life for me!"

Ginny turned on her heel and stormed through the trees and out of sight.

Harry sank down onto a fallen tree and put his head into his shaking hands.

"Now you've really done it, Potter," he muttered to himself.

Harry wandered blindly through the woods, thinking, until he began to hear voices calling his name. He walked back to the picnic area and found the others waiting for him. George was picking bits of grass out of Angelina's hair. Ginny didn't turn to look at Harry when he rejoined the group; she just continued chatting to Luna.

Ron grabbed a rope and helped Harry tie one hamper to his broom, while George and Angelina secured the other.

It was beginning to grow cool, so Harry pulled on his jumper before he climbed astride his broom and watched the others prepare to leave. Ginny still did not look his way. Harry felt a weight form in the base of his stomach and he knew it would stay there until he made things right with her.

"And away we go," called George.

They all took of into the darkening sky and flew back towards The Burrow.

* * *

Hope you like this new chapter. I have an awesome next chapter lined up for you guys, but it will be about two weeks before I can post it because I have exams until the end of May. So please be patient, the next chapter is going to be worth the wait (I don't half have tickets on myself, do I). Thanks for the reviews, I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter soon.


	22. Chapter 22: The Mission

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, but I do know of two Bobbies who will never be the same again. Jaded51980 - you can calm down now, the update is up ;-p

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Mission**

Harry awoke abruptly the next morning. A dark cloud seemed to have settled inside his head and he lay on his back thinking about his disastrous conversation with Ginny.

_I'm being stupid – I just have to prioritise._

Harry sat up and swung his bare feet out of bed and onto the thick carpet. He sat on the edge of the bed, wearing only his boxer shorts, and reached for his glasses, lying on the bed-side table. He put them on and pulled at his ear.

_Though, what's stopping her from coming here to see me? Why do I always have to go to her?_

Harry stood and walked over to his wardrobe and dressed in dark robes. He picked up his bag, containing the Slown book Hermione had given him the day before, and stuffed his wand into his pocket.

_Maybe she would come if I asked her._

Harry trudged down the stairs, his head full of plans to get Ginny back and reasons why none of them would work.

Hermione said good morning to him as he entered the kitchen, but he barely acknowledged her. He downed the glass of orange juice Kreacher gave him in two large gulps.

"Harry?" Hermione said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you in there?" She looked searchingly at his face. "Did you and Ginny have a fight yesterday?"

Harry seized an apple from the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table and strode to the fireplace.

"I've got to go to work – I'll talk to you later."

He threw a pinch of Floo powder into the grate and instantly green flames exploded into life. He stepped inside the fireplace and caught a glimpse of Hermione giving him a deeply unimpressed look before he whipped out of sight.

He ate the apple as he walked through the Atrium, nodding hello at the people who called good morning to him. Once he was on the second floor he made his way distractedly across the floor to his desk.

He sat down heavily in his seat, eating the last of his apple and thinking hard.

He was abruptly bought back to earth when Celia, who had been attempting to get his attention for several minutes, had thrown an empty ink bottle at his head.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm glad it hurt," Celia said, darkly. "Maybe now you'll listen when someone is talking to you."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Celia. I've just got a lot on my mind this morning."

Celia opened her mouth to question Harry, but at that moment Darius Williamson strode into the office and announced that all of the third year Auror trainees were needed in the Spavin Lecture Theatre.

Celia shrugged at Harry and they hurried along the corridor with the other third years.

They found seats together just as Williamson, John Dawlish and Mycena Epworth entered the room, followed a moment later by Gawain Robards. The room went completely silent, as more than two dozen eyes trained onto the four wizards standing in front of them.

Robards stepped forward. "As you all by now know, we have new policy that states that third year Auror trainees can be taken on field assignments as part of final training. This will help prepare you for your careers as full-time Aurors next year." The trainees began to glance at each other excitedly.

Robards gave them all a sharp look before continuing. "All of you will get the opportunity to go on a low risk mission in the next few months. However, only four trainees will go on any one mission. Mr Williamson will now inform you of the four who have been chosen for today's assignment. The rest of you will have your classes as normal."

Williamson nodded at Robards and unrolled a piece of parchment.

"If your name is called, please remain in your seat. You will be given further instruction shortly." Williamson cleared his throat. "Reginald Ashbury, Saxon Frobisher, Harry Potter and Celia Smallshaw. The rest of you may return to the office."

As the other trainees left the room, many of them wished Harry and Celia good luck and patted them on the shoulders. As the last of them passed through the door, Dawlish pointed his wand at it and locked it wordlessly.

Williamson beckoned to them and unrolled several sheets of parchment on the face of a desk. Harry recognised the diagram on top as a map of the western coast of Scotland, detailing the many islands that make up the Hebrides.

"We'll be travelling to the Outer Hebrides, South Uist in fact." Williamson pointed to an larger island in the inner chain.

"There's a dragon colony on one of the nearby uninhabited islands and the man we're going to apprehend is a former dragon keeper. His name is Duncan McCracken. His spell casting has been attracting notice from his Muggle neighbours. The Magical Law Enforcement Squad went up there in the early hours of this morning, but he attacked them, so now it's our job to bring him in."

Williamson pulled out another sheet of parchment showing a diagram of the house and garden and laid it on top.

"Ashbury and Frobisher – you two will stand guard by the front door, and Potter and Smallshaw, you will be in the back garden, watching the back door." He pointed their stations out on the map.

"Under no circumstance are you to enter the house. If McCracken exits through one of the doors, you will attempt to put a full body bind on him. If he escapes, you will not pursue him. You will alert a fully qualified Auror and we will deal with it." Mycena Epworth said, in a very final tone.

"Exactly," said Williamson. "The other Aurors accompanying us will be Olga Hutchence and Marcel Kane. As soon as they arrive here, we will depart."

Williamson fished out another sheet of parchment. "These are the coordinates that you are to Apparate to – memorise them now."

Harry whispered the numbers to himself, over and over. Someone knocked on the door and Harry felt his stomach clench and his fingers tingle. Dawlish let in a short witch with shiny black hair and an eye patch, and a dark-eyed and deeply tanned wizard.

"Good luck, everyone," said Robards. He stood back as the Aurors began to Disapparate around him.

Harry concentrated hard on the coordinates, turned on one foot and instantly felt the now familiar suffocating sensation of Apparation.

* * *

He re-appeared in a laneway beside a tall hedge. Williamson leant close to Harry and Celia. "You two follow Epworth and Kane around to the back garden and take up your positions while they enter the house."

Harry nodded, gripping his wand tightly.

The group quietly walked down the laneway together. At the end of the hedge was a low stone wall; they passed through the old wooden gate and walked towards a stone cottage, surrounded by wild garden. Williamson, Dawlish and Hutchence led Reggie Ashbury and Saxon Frobisher towards the front door, while Harry and Celia followed Epworth and Kane around the side of the house.

The back garden was tangled and wild and a climbing rose had almost completely overgrown a small wooden shed. A deep ditch ran across the bottom of the garden and Harry could hear water trickling through it.

"Smallshaw, you stand here, the hydrangea bush will give you some cover if he comes out this way. Potter – over there, behind that tree near the shed," said Epworth. She glanced around. "We should have him in a few minutes, but keep your eyes and your ears open."

Kane nudged her. "Green sparks over the roof – it's time to go, Mycena."

Harry watched from behind the tree as they crept quietly to the door. Kane opened it silently and they disappeared into the dark passage.

Harry glanced at Celia. She was half crouched behind the hydrangea bush, her eyes flicked from the door to the windows – checking for any movement.

Minutes ticked by, Harry began to feel pain in his legs from standing so still and his neck ached from craning to peer through the leaves. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and rolled his head from side to side.

Every tiny noise caught their attention, from the birds flitting between the branches in the tree to the occasional rumble of a car passing down the road at the end of the laneway.

A small crash from inside the shed made Harry stiffen suddenly.

Celia's head jerked up as she turned to look at the shed.

Harry took a step towards the shed door and listened hard. He could hear a shuffling noise.

He looked at Celia and pointed to himself and then to the shed door.

Celia shook her head furiously and hissed, "We have to call for reinforcements."

Harry shook his head. "It's probably nothing – rats, or something. I'll just check."

"No!" Celia hissed again as Harry began to push the shed door open.

He peered inside, but couldn't make anything out in the dim room. He took another step inside and as he let go of the door it swung shut. The room was completely black now.

He raised his wand and whispered, "_Lumos_."

Harry found himself staring into the face of an elderly wizard with grey, tangled hair and a long beard almost as wild as his garden. He was standing so close that his huge, red nose was almost touching Harry's own. The wizard's expression was irascible, his sunken eyes roving in an unstable, frenzied manner across Harry's face.

It was Duncan McCracken. Harry took an involuntary step backwards, knocking into a pile of junk and spilling the lot across the floor in a deafening cacophony.

Wand still raised, Harry opened his mouth to cast a Stunning Spell, but the old wizard had already swung his wand and a bright blue light issued from the tip, blasting Harry backwards through the shed wall.

He heard Celia screaming incomprehensibly as he flew across the garden, landing with a huge splash in the boggy ditch.

Harry's ears rang in his head as all slowly dissolved to black.

* * *

At long last, exams are over and I am free on holidays - at least until the end of July. There are some things going on in my life right now that make it difficult to estimate when the next chapter will be ready, it might be the end of this week, it might not. I just hope you will be patient, because so many of you will **love** the next chapter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I hope to hear your opinions on this chapter too.


	23. Chapter 23: Visiting Hours

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Harry Potter, but I will be naming my first-born Elvendork (it's a great name for a boy or a girl!!)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Visiting Hours**

Harry's head pounded as he struggled to open his eyes. He lifted one hand to shield his eyes from the light and felt his hand brush against bandages. He grunted uncomfortably, attempting to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Harry, don't move. I can help you," said a voice beside him. Two hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him forward gently. Harry glanced at the person through half open eyelids. The blurry figure had short blonde hair.

"Celia?" he croaked.

"Yes, it's me." Celia took one hand off his shoulder and rearranged the pillows behind him. She lowered him back and he sat propped up by several pillows.

"Do you have my glasses?" Harry asked, his voice still rough.

"Oh, yeah. They're here on your bedside table." Celia slipped them onto Harry's face.

Harry looked around him. He saw the shining crystal bubbles clustered together on the ceiling and realised he was in St. Mungo's Hospital.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Harry asked, turning back to Celia.

Celia looked utterly exhausted as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Do you remember anything about the mission?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, thinking, "but just bits and pieces."

Celia frowned. "After you got blasted through the shed, I managed to put the full body bind on McCracken and then the others all came rushing out of the house. Mycena left straightaway to get some medical aid for you and then the healers came and took us away in the Magical Medical Transport Vehicle."

"How long have I been here?"

"You were unconscious for a few hours, but they only just let me in to see you about ten minutes ago." She gave Harry a very serious look. "It was really bad. We all thought you were going to die."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, patting Celia's hand. "I really didn't think he was in that shed, but then again, I really don't know what I was thinking going in there."

Celia sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "We all make mistakes. It's just that you seem to make about a billion more than regular people."

Harry tried to laugh but this only caused unbearable pain in his chest. He looked under his pyjama top to find his chest was wrapped tight with bandages as well as his head, he winced.

Celia poured him a cup of water from the jug on the bedside table and helped him to have a drink.

The door to the room opened and Ron and Hermione walked in. Ron's jacket was oddly lumpy and Hermione appeared to be hissing in his ear. Ron shook her off and walked quickly to Harry's bedside.

"You alright?" he asked, glancing Harry over.

Harry nodded. "Not too bad."

"Good," said Ron. He yanked the window open and pulled a ruffled Pig and a scrap of parchment from his pocket. He scribbled a short note on the parchment, stuffed it into Pig's beak and then threw the little owl out the hospital window. Ron shut the window and brushed his hands off on the legs of his jeans.

"Ron, that really isn't sanitary, bringing an owl into a hospital." Hermione said, reprovingly.

"Er, Hermione, I don't think you've met Celia yet," Harry said, changing the subject before Ron could say anything.

Hermione spun around and saw Celia sitting in the chair by Harry's bedside.

"Oh Celia – I've heard so much about you! It's nice to finally meet you."

Celia smiled and shook Hermione's outstretched hand.

Hermione sat in the chair beside Celia and began peppering her with questions about the African magical community.

"What's the South African Ministry's view on magical domestic staff?" she said eagerly.

Harry looked at Ron as he sat down on the end of Harry's bed.

"What was with the letter?"

Ron smiled and shook his head. "As soon as we heard you'd been in an accident, I had Mum's head in the fire at the shop demanding that I come to see you and immediately send her an update of your 'condition'." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "But Hermione said they wouldn't let me bring Pig into the hospital, so I smuggled him in. You should've heard the portraits of the old healers in the stairwell advising me how to get rid of 'that hideous growth'."

Harry smiled, knowing full well that laughter was out of the question with his sore ribs.

Celia yawned loudly. "I'm so sorry everyone, but I have to go home. It's been a really long day!"

"Don't worry about it, Celia," Hermione said. "I'll pop up to the Auror office tomorrow to let you know how Harry is. We can go have lunch if you like."

Celia gave Hermione a tired smile. "That would be great, Hermione. See you, Harry." She patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Well," said Hermione. "I think she's lovely. I can see why you two became friends, Harry. You should ask her around to dinner one night – to thank her for saving your butt from a deranged lunatic in Scotland."

Ron snickered as the door opened again. A short man with dark skin and a well groomed beard walked in. He was wearing the lime green robes of a healer.

"Good evening, Mr Potter. I am Salim Hakimi. I'm the healer in charge of the Spell Damage ward."

Harry nodded to him as Hermione introduced herself and Ron.

Hakimi took a thin, blue instrument about the size and shape of a pencil out of his breast pocket and tapped it once with his wand. It glowed for a moment and then flew off and wedged itself under Harry's tongue.

"Now then, Mr Potter. You were hit in the chest with a very powerful dragon stunner earlier today. Had your attacker not lost a significant amount of his magical ability due to his fractured mental state, you probably would have died instantly."

Harry felt his eyebrows rise up his forehead. He glanced at Hermione who had suddenly gone very pale.

"The spell broke most of your ribs and being thrust through the wooden shed wall cracked your skull, however, we have been able to heal your injuries. We'll keep you here tonight and then tomorrow you can go home – but you must stay in bed for two more days and take a tonic three times a day."

"That's not a problem Mr Hakimi," said Hermione. "We'll take care of Harry."

The blue instrument flew out of Harry's mouth and shone a bright light into his left eye and then his right. Then it flew around the side of his head and shone light into his ears. Hakimi tapped his palm twice with his wand and the blue instrument flew back and landed on his outstretched hand. Hakimi nodded and jotted a few notes into his notebook as he inspected the side of the instrument, before putting it back into his pocket.

He turned back to Harry. "You may experience some sudden bouts of narcolepsy in the coming days, but it shouldn't last. Just be sure to take it easy for the next four days – no Apparition, no flying, avoid the Floo Network, don't try to cast any powerful spells, and don't drink any potions – they might conflict with your tonic. I'll come back tomorrow morning to check on you before we release you, Mr Potter. Sleep well." He strode off out the door into the corridor where Harry caught a glimpse of the people hurrying up and down.

"You have got to be the luckiest person on the planet," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Lucky!" said Harry. "I'd hardly call breaking every rib and cracking my skull getting lucky."

"Yeah, but you survived. Are you sure you aren't indestructible?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

Harry's retort was cut off by the door swinging open again. This time they saw Mr Weasley hurrying towards them with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry's stomach dropped a mile as he realised that Kingsley was in all likelihood here to dismiss Harry from the Auror program.

"Harry, how are you?" Mr Weasley asked earnestly, his blue eyes searching Harry's face.

"I'm OK, Mr Weasley. I should be back on my feet in a few days."

"Excellent," he said, before turning to Ron. "Did you send word to your mother?"

"Yeah, I threw Pig out the window about half an hour ago."

Mr Weasely looked thoughtful. "Hmmm, then he should arrive sometime very soon. No point contacting your mother by Floo now."

Mr Weasley sat in the chair beside Hermione and pulled out a copy of the _Evening Prophet_.

Harry saw Kingsley's grave expression and felt sure that his dreams of becoming an Auror were over.

"Well, Harry, it seems you can make even the most routine arrests eventful," Kingsley said solemnly.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as Kingsley continued.

"Mr Williamson believes you ought to be suspended from the program; however, even he admits that technically you didn't defy any orders."

Harry stared at Kingsley, barely willing to believe what he was hearing.

"Consider the rest of the week as unpaid sick leave and we'll see you back next Monday." Kingsley raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You had better keep on your toes, Harry. I can only get you out of so many scrapes – even if you did defeat Voldemort."

Harry managed a weak smile and shook Kingsley's hand as he thanked him.

Kingsley smiled at Harry. "Glad to see you're all right."

Mr Weasley folded up his newspaper and stood, ready to leave. "You better come to lunch on Sunday so Molly can spend an afternoon fussing over you, Harry."

Harry quickly agreed and said goodbye to them both. After they had left, Harry allowed himself a huge sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going to be out for sure," he said, shaking his head.

"Nah," said Ron. "I knew Kingsley would work out a way to help you."

Hermione made a face. "Maybe, but Harry, Kingsley's right. You really are going to have to be a lot more careful in the future."

"I know. Trust me – lesson learned. I will not go into another shed as long as I live."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry as Ron smirked.

"I could do with a bite to eat," said Ron.

"Oh, and a cup of tea," added Hermione. "We might just pop up to the tearoom for a bit. You'll be OK, won't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, thinking he might have a little sleep while they were gone.

He settled back into his pillows and closed his eyes as he heard the door swing shut. He slipped quickly into sleep and found himself walking along a path in a beautiful forest. A white horse galloped onto the path ahead of him and Harry began to chase after it. He ran and ran but found himself unable to get near the animal. Suddenly it darted behind a tree and disappeared.

Harry thought he must have still been dreaming when he heard a small voice beside him.

"Why, why, why are you such a daft idiot all the time?"

Harry's eyes blinked open and he saw Ginny standing beside him, her face pale and puffy and her eyes red.

Harry opened his mouth to explain when suddenly Ginny launched herself onto Harry's heavily bandaged chest. Harry let out a gasp of pain.

"I don't think I'll ever trust you to let you out of my sight ever again," she sobbed.

Harry forgot the pain in his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny, realising he had her back for good.

* * *

YAY! I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to writing this chapter. I know how many of you will be so happy to read that last line. Some major fluff is ahead...


	24. Chapter 24: The Words

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Miss Olive, but I hope she gets well soon... Also, be aware this chapter is rated **T**!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Words**

The following morning, after being checked over by Healer Hakimi, Harry was helped into a wheelchair and Ginny pushed him to the waiting room. Mr Weasley had organized for one of his colleagues, Madam Maine, to drive them from St. Mungo's to Grimmauld Place in her car. Ron and Hermione ducked out into the street to check she had arrived on time, before returning for Harry and Ginny.

Madam Maine, a short and stout witch with curly auburn hair stood beside a small green car.

She tutted loudly when she saw Harry. "Poor dear, had yourself a bit of an accident, have you?" She smiled sympathetically and began talking again without waiting for a response from Harry. "Well, it's very understandable – that Auror office is a dangerous place to work. I've always said this. My cousin, Roddy, applied to become an Auror many years ago now and the tests he went through – oooh – I'm surprised he made it out alive. No wonder he gave it up in the end. Now," she said, opening the back door, "however are we going to get you in here? Hmmm…"

"It's OK," Harry said, "I can stand up a bit and just slide into the seat."

"Oh, no no no," said Madam Maine. "We can't have you standing up – you might hurt yourself."

Harry looked pleadingly over Madam Maine's shoulder at Ron and Hermione.

"Perhaps, Ron, you could lift Harry out of the wheelchair and into the backseat?"

Ron blanched, but Hermione said, "Whatever we do, we have to do it quickly or the Muggles walking by will start trying to help."

Ron gave Hermione a mutinous look and stepped up beside Harry.

"If you put your arms around my neck I can probably lift you up," said Ron. He turned to Ginny. "D'you think you could pull the chair away after I lift him?"

Ginny nodded.

"Sorry about this, mate," Harry said as Ron stooped beside him.

Ron gave Harry a twisted smile. "Oh, I'll get you back for this, don't you worry."

The both laughed and Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck.

With an almighty grunt Ron heaved Harry out of the wheelchair. Ginny grabbed the wheelchair from under Harry and quickly put it in the boot of the car. Ron staggered slightly, but managed to ease Harry onto the backseat without bumping Harry's head against the roof of the car.

"There now," cried Madam Maine, patting Ron on the back. "That wasn't so hard." She didn't notice Ron's twisted scowl behind her back. "Everyone into the car."

Hermione sat in the front seat beside Madam Maine and directed her to Grimmauld Place, while Ginny and Ron sat in the back with Harry.

Madam Maine chatted happily to entire way, barely needing anyone else to participate in the conversation.

"… well, you get your dangers with all jobs. I had a neighbour, Nerys who worked for a company that developed magical plants – and you wouldn't think that a lady who cultivated dahlias with colour change blossoms could ever get in much trouble, but one day her charm backfired and suddenly she was trapped beneath a fifty foot tall, two hundred pound flower. Mind you, they say the dahlia had the most exquisite blue petals…"

Hermione, stuck in the front seat, nodded and smiled politely, while Harry, Ron and Ginny talked amongst themselves.

Ron's attention was caught by a passing sportscar – a gleaming silver Aston Martin that sped away through the London traffic with ease.

"Now that was a nice car, I don't care how flash your broomstick is!" Ron said, craning his neck to catch a final glimpse.

"Oh Ron, you and your broomstick envy," said Ginny. "Who wants a car anyway, when you can fly through the air with the wind on your face!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "You're a girl – you just wouldn't understand."

"And anyway," added Harry, "you could put the top down and achieve the same effect if you had a convertible."

"Or a motorcycle," chipped in Ron, as one flashed past.

"_Or_ I could outdo you both and get a flying motorcycle like Sirius'," said Ginny.

Hermione, having taken the full brunt of Madam Maine's incessant talking the whole car trip, was most relieved when they pulled up at the front door of number 12, Grimmauld Place, and escape Madam Maine. Ginny distracted Madam Maine, while Harry got out of the car himself and sat in the wheelchair, so Ron wouldn't have to lift him again. Hermione checked there were no Muggles around before transfiguring the front steps into a ramp.

"Thank you so much, Madam Maine, for helping us get Harry home," said Hermione, as Ron wheeled Harry up the ramp.

"It was no problem, dear. Are you sure you don't want me to come in and help you settle him in?"

"Oh, no," replied Ginny, sweetly, "We couldn't ask you to do that. They'll be missing you at the office by now, anyway."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she returned the steps to their natural form.

Madam Maine opened the door to her car. "Well, OK – but if you need any help at all, don't hesitate to contact me."

"Of course," said Hermione.

"Bye now," called Ginny. Harry and Ron waved as she drove off, before Ginny shut the door.

"Lock it," muttered Ron, "quickly – before she comes back!"

Ginny giggled quietly. "I'll bet Dad only foisted her off on us so he'd get a morning of peace in his office."

Harry grinned at her. "Can you blame him?" he asked.

"Come on," said Hermione, "let's get Harry upstairs." She charmed his wheelchair to levitate a foot off the ground and directed it with her wand over to the stairs. "Ron, can you nip down to the kitchen and have Kreacher make up some tea and sandwiches and bring them up to Harry's room?"

Ron nodded and hurried off down the stairs. Seeing Hermione staring after Ron's retreating figure, Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Admiring the view, Hermione?" he teased.

"Oh!" She started, swishing her wand and sending Harry flying forward, straight into the troll's leg umbrella stand.

Harry grunted in surprise and pain as Mrs Black began to shriek.

Over the din, he heard Ginny shout, "Oi! D'you think Harry doesn't already have enough injuries?"

Her face blazing crimson, Hermione apologised profusely as she and Ginny Stunned the portraits in the hall.

"I'm really sorry, Harry," Hermione said, waving her wand at the levitating wheelchair again. Harry felt his chair tilt back alarmingly and begin to slowly ascend the stairs.

Ginny helped Harry into bed and plumped the pillows behind his head, as Hermione stowed the wheelchair bedside his chest of drawers.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ginny..

"Oh, er, my chest hurts a bit – but I expect it's from all the moving about." Harry said, cringing for effect. Ginny gazed at him, a concerned look on her face as she stroked Harry's forehead.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this display and said, "Well, if you're in pain, Harry, then you should probably have some tonic and go to sleep."

Harry recalled the vile taste of this tonic from his dose the previous night.

"Er, no. Perhaps if I just lie still for a bit." Hermione shook her head as Ron came in, carrying a large tray of sandwiches and followed by Kreacher, who was holding a tray of tea things.

"Welcome home, Master Harry," Kreacher croaked, setting the tea things on the chest at the end of Harry's bed and pouring cups of tea for them all.

Ron offered the sandwich tray to Hermione. "Kreacher tried to carry them up balanced on his head – but I thought it'd be easier if I did it," said Ron.

"That was really sweet of you, Ron," said Hermione, a mildly surprised look on her face. She took a ham and tomato sandwich from the tray and kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Think he's still taking tips from _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_?" Ginny asked in a low voice.

"D'you know, I think it's actually starting to come to him naturally." Harry said as Kreacher passed him a cup of weak tea. He took a sip and set it on his bedside table.

After all the sandwiches were eaten, Ron suggested a game of chess.

"It'll help keep your mind off things."

Harry shrugged. "Fine, but don't try to take advantage of me in my weakened state."

After his third straight defeat, Harry was beginning to feel a little weary. Ron's bishop had smashed Harry's quivering pawn and then moved on to take the king.

"Gotcha again, mate, Ron crowed.

"Hmm," replied Harry, sinking back against his pillows and yawning. "I think that's it for me – it's enough carnage for one day."

"Nice work, Ron. You've exhausted poor Harry," Ginny said, looking up from her copy of _Quidditch Quarterly_.

Hermione stood and put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Why don't we go downstairs and leave Harry to rest."

Harry thought he caught the slightest hint of a wink between Hermione and Ron. Ron took Hermione's hand, giving her a dopey smile and they left the room quickly.

Ginny lay down beside Harry. He picked up her hand and began to play with her fingers, stroking them softly and studying her smooth palms. She watched him intently as he began to run his hand up and down her arm, and then begin to rub her shoulder and the back of her neck.

Ginny closed her eyes as Harry traced her jaw line with a fingertip. He pulled her closer to him and placed soft kisses on her cheeks and eyelids and the tip of her nose.

"You've got goose bumps on your arms," Harry murmured into her ear. "Why don't you get under the covers with me so I can warm you up?"

Ginny giggled and slid under the light summer blankets. Harry's body was very warm and Ginny snuggled up to him.

Harry wrapped his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair. He rubbed his nose against hers before fitting his mouth over hers and kissing her.

Ginny put her arm around Harry and pulled herself closer to him, kissing him harder and running her hand up his back and neck and into his hair. Harry's nerves almost exploded from sensation as Ginny softly tugged at handfuls of hair and lightly scratched her nails against his scalp.

He began to rub the small of Ginny's back, his little finger grazing against the line of soft skin between where her cotton t-shirt ended and her jeans began. He slipped his hand under the cotton shirt and continued to move his hand back and forth across Ginny's lower back. Ginny made a sound against Harry's mouth that made his skin tingle.

When they finally broke apart, Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's and looked into her brown eyes. He was so close he could see the tiny golden flecks in her irises.

"Gin," he said softly, "I love you."

* * *

My fabulous beta, Anna, had a pet related disaster recently, when her budgie, Miss Olive was attacked (probably by a cat). She has needed several trips to the vet, three toes amputated and heavy supervision, but Miss Olive is on the mend and I hope to get the final chapter out soon. Yes, chapter Twenty-Five will be the last in this story, but not for long. I'm going to have a little break, get the creativity flowing again and begin a new story that follows on. I hope you've enjoyed Chapter Twenty-Four and I hope to read your comments soon.


	25. Chapter 25: The Big Step

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, even my wild imagination admits that!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Big Step**

On Sunday morning Harry entered the kitchen to find Ron tucking in to a large plate of scrambled eggs, while Kreacher took the squealing teapot off the hob.

"Good morning, Master Harry," croaked Kreacher as he poured boiling water into a large silver teapot. "Would you like eggs and toast this morning or just a bit of porridge?"

"Eggs, I think, Kreacher," Harry replied, sitting down opposite Ron.

Ron looked up from his plate. "Are you sure hot food is a good idea, Harry? Maybe we should have Kreacher strap you to the seat back."

Two nights before, during Harry's first meal downstairs since the accident, he had suffered a sudden bout of narcolepsy and passed out in his salad.

Harry cringed. "That was an isolated incident," he replied. "I've finished the tonic now, so it won't be happening again. Can you let this go now, please?"

"I'll try," Ron said, seriously, "but it's going to be hard work getting the image of you with a bean sprout up your nose out of my head."

They both sniggered as Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen. Ginny sat beside Harry and squeezed his knee with her hand.

"Those eggs smell delicious, Kreacher," said Hermione, as Kreacher placed Harry's plate in front of him.

Kreacher made a small bow to Hermione. "Thank you, Mistress. Would you like for Kreacher to prepare you some now?"

"Yes please, Kreacher," replied Hermione.

"And some for me too please, Kreacher," Ginny added.

Kreacher made another bow to Ginny and hurried across the kitchen to the stove.

Harry finished his second cup of tea for the morning before standing and joining the others by the fireplace. After Hermione and Ginny disappeared off to The Burrow Ron patted his trouser pocket once before reaching into the jar of Floo powder and scattering a pinch in the grate. He vanished and Harry followed him a moment later, reappearing in the Weasley's large kitchen fireplace feeling quite wobbly following his first Floo trip since the accident.

For a moment he thought he must have got out at the wrong grate because he was completely surrounded by bouquet after bouquet of flowers.

"Ah, there you are, Harry dear. Did you travel all right? Not feeling a touch ill from the Floo?" Mrs Weasley fussed and brushed some soot from his collar.

"Ah, no, I'm fine. What's going on here?" Harry replied as he spotted Ginny beside a vase of large orange gerberas.

"They're all for you," said a voice from the kitchen table. Mr Weasley stood so he could be seen over the blooms covering the surface. "The Auror office is positively snowed under with floral arrangements wishing you a speedy recovery."

"Me?"

"Oh yes, they started flooding in after news of your accident broke." Mr Weasley smiled faintly.

"That's so weird," said Ron, picking up the card on a bunch of jonquils. "All we got at the house were some Honking Daffodils from Hagrid and a basket of Dirigible Plums from Luna."

"There was also that box of pistachio macaroons Andromeda sent, remember? It came with that gorgeous card Teddy drew," said Hermione.

"Well of course that's all that arrived. No one knows your actual address – that's a closely guarded Ministry secret, so people have been sending them to Harry's workplace."

Ron walked from bunch to bunch, reading the cards and laughing to himself. "Listen to this one –" he shouted. " '_A cauldron full of love and affection to the Boy-Who-Lived again._' "

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him as Hermione tutted loudly. He turned and watched as Ginny stroked the bloom of a delicate peony. He went to her side and gestured to the enormous bunch of scarlet, tangerine and gold peonies. "You should have these, Gin."

Ginny beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you, Harry, they're so gorgeous!"

"It's my pleasure," Harry replied. He glanced around at the others. "You have these ones, Mrs Weasley," Harry said, handing her a superb posy of peach roses. He picked up a stunning bouquet of golden daffodils and gave them to Hermione, who smiled widely and plunged her nose amongst the blooms.

Fleur walked into the kitchen with a rosy cheeked Victoire on her hip. Harry spotted a bunch of long-stemmed while lilies. "Here, Fleur, these are for you."

Fleur took the bunch with her free hand. " 'Ow beautiful!" she said, as Victoire attempted to grab the smooth white petals.

"This is a lovely gesture, Harry, but what are we going to do about all the others?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Harry stared at the roomful of flowers and thought of all the others back at the Auror office.

"Why don't you donate the rest to St. Mungo's?" Hermione said. "I always felt bad for the people without flowers when we came to see you."

"I think that's a lovely idea, Hermione," said Mrs Weasley, smiling as she arranged her roses in a green glass vase.

Harry, thinking of St Mungo's, could not help but imagine Frank and Alice Longbottom in the closed ward, unable to know their own son. And he thought of all the other people who had not been as lucky as him, stuck in bed with dragon pox, or spell damage, or injuries from the battle at Hogwarts.

Harry nodded. "I'll send St. Mungo's an owl when I get home."

As noon approached, Mrs Weasley put them to work setting up tables and chairs in the bright and breezy back garden. Ginny and Hermione laid out plates and Harry and Ron carried out huge bowls of salad and platters of chicken.

When they had all taken their seats, George jokingly offered to outfit Harry with Shield Vests from the Defence line. Ron tried to distract Hermione by flicking shelled snow peas at her as she discussed International Wizard Relations with Percy until Fleur asked him to stop, as he was setting a bad example for Victoire.

At the end of the meal Bill proposed a toast; "To Harry, may you stay well and healthy long enough to be injured in your next field assignment."

"Oh, Bill!" remonstrated Mrs Weasley, as the others laughed and said, "To Harry!" before taking deep swigs of the pale gold elf-made wine.

* * *

When they had all eaten their fill, everyone began to drift away from the table. Fleur took a dozing Victoire inside for a nap and Mrs Weasley waved her wand over the table. Harry watched as the plates flew up in the air and drifted off to the kitchen in front of Mrs Weasley.

Harry and Ginny drifted across the garden and sat under a shady tree, just catching a glimpse of Ron and Hermione disappearing hand in hand through the gap in the hedge.

Harry relaxed against the gnarled tree trunk. "Nice day," he remarked, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Mmm," said Ginny, lying down on the grass and resting her head on Harry's legs. "I love these lazy summer days."

"I love every day I get to spend with you," Harry said, stroking the hair back off Ginny's forehead.

Ginny burst out laughing. "Harry, I told you not to use that stupid book Ron gave you."

Harry looked surprised. "I wasn't, I'm serious. Anyway … that book's a bit worse for wear after my Monster book took a chunk out of it."

Ginny laughed.

"Don't tell Ron, though. I never made it past the first chapter."

"Well, then, you're a natural," said Ginny, propping herself up to kiss Harry's lips. "Go on, say something else nice about me."

"Well," said Harry, as Ginny settled back down on the grass. "You have such pretty, little ears … and when I'm up close to you, I can see all the gold in your eyes."

Ginny smiled, closing her eyes. "You know what I really like about you?"

"What?"

"Your knobbly knees," said Ginny.

"Really?"

"Really." She opened her eyes and giggled at Harry's expression, before becoming serious again. "And I like the way your hair sticks up at the back. I could always spot you in the corridor at school because of it. And those eyes … "

"You like them because they reminded you of fresh pickled toads, wasn't it?"

Ginny smiled coyly up at Harry, and they both laughed. Harry leaned down to kiss Ginny.

After a few moments, Ginny sat up and Harry pulled her into his lap, kissing her neck and ears.

* * *

The afternoon wore on and Harry and Ginny were interrupted by the sound of Mrs Weasley calling through the house, asking who wanted a cup of tea.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Harry and sighed. "Doesn't my family know how to ruin a moment?"

Harry stood and offered his hand to Ginny to help her up. "It's not so bad – we must've got a whole hour to ourselves."

They walked across the garden to the back door. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss before pulling open the door for her. He stepped inside and made to close the door behind him, but he noticed Ron and Hermione coming back through the gap in the hedge, Ron grinning broadly and Hermione looked flushed and excited.

Mrs Weasley had just passed Harry his cup of tea when Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen.

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly there was a great clattering overhead and a moment later George burst into the kitchen, dragging Angelina behind him by the hand.

"Family! Gather around!" George cried as everyone turned to stare at him. "The delight of my eyes has just agreed to become my wedded wife!"

Mrs Weasley shrieked and almost bowled Mr Weasley over as she rushed to George's side.

Grinning, Harry glanced over his shoulder to look at Ron. His jaw had dropped open and his face had turned beet red.

Bill was clapping George on the shoulder as Fleur kissed Angelina's cheeks. "Eet weel be so nice to 'ave anuzzer Mrs Weasley!"

Ron stumbled forward to congratulate his brother, still unable to lose the shocked expression on his face.

As Ginny and Angelina jumped up and down in their excitement at becoming sisters, Mr Weasley emerged from the pantry holding an enormous bottle of champagne.

"It's a leftover from Bill and Fleur's wedding. We've been saving it for an occasion like this.

As glasses began to be passed around, Harry sidled over to Ron.

"Are you all right, mate? What's going on?"

Ron's face grew red once more. "We – we were … were just coming in to tell everyone." Ron stammered.

"Tell everyone what?" Harry asked.

"That me and Hermione are going to get married too." Ron replied, looking down into his glass of champagne.

"What!" Harry shouted.

Everyone turned now to stare at them.

"What's happened?" Mrs Weasley hurried towards Ron.

Ron turned to Hermione and took her hand in his. "I, er, we, I mean, Hermione and I – we're going to get married too."

Mrs Weasley looked as though she might faint. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness," she said. "Oh! You two!" She pulled Hermione into a hug and Harry saw the tears begin to stream down Mrs Weasley's cheeks. "I'm so happy for you both! He's made a good choice in you, Hermione dear."

Ginny shrieked and launched herself at Hermione, who looked happier than Harry had ever seen her. Ginny seized Hermione's hand to examine the sparkling ring on her finger.

Harry felt dazed as he congratulated his two best friends. He had always thought that it might turn out this way, but had never expected that it would happen so soon.

"You'll be my best man, won't you?" Ron asked, grabbing Harry's shoulder.

"Wild Hippogriffs couldn't stop me!"

They hugged and Harry turned to Hermione, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

They all turned as George cleared his throat.

George lifted his glass of champagne high. "To my beautiful bride-to-be. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you. And to my lovely sister-in-law-to-be – are you really, really sure you want to do this?"

They all roared with laughter as Ron flashed George a filthy look and Hermione happily shouted "Yes!" over the din.

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist as Mrs Weasley bustled by muttering, "Two weddings to organise, oh my!"

Harry smiled at Ginny and clinked his glass against hers.

_The End_

* * *

Sorry for the delay in getting the final chapter out. There has been a lot to deal with lately. Miss Olive has recovered quite well, despite the fact she eventually had to have a leg amputated. But the delay is good news, because it means that it will only be around six weeks before I can start the next instalment. Thanks for the patience. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews and I'm open to requests for what you want to see next. Until Part Deux...


End file.
